Un amor de verdad
by Vainillablue
Summary: Es una historia alternativa en donde Bulma pide el deseo a Shenglong de tener un novio guapo y que la quiera. El Dragón cumple el deseo y se desencadena esta historia. (Reeditado y enchulado cap 1 a 15)
1. El deseo de Bulma

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bulma pidiese su deseo a Sheng Long? ¿Cómo cambiaría la historia que conocemos? Si el amor de tu vida llegara cuando eres demasiado joven para poder asimilarlo, ¿darías un salto de fe sin la seguridad de tu supervivencia?

Corría el año 749 en el planeta tierra, en un desierto junto a las montañas del norte, un grupo de muchachos había logrado juntar las siete esferas del dragón e invocaron al Gran dragón Sheng Long. Una magnífica criatura capaz de conceder los mayores y más oscuros deseos de la gente. Ésta vez el turno para pedir un deseo era de la chica.

Bulma aún no sabía que era lo que realmente deseaba, era hija de los dueños de corporación cápsula, la familia más poderosa del mundo. Lo que la niña quisiera, lo podría tener y si no existía; ella era capaz de inventarlo.

A sus 16 años ya estaba por terminar la universidad, ingeniería en robótica y genética. Era una genio al igual que su padre, aventurera por naturaleza, guerrera y bella mujercita.

Además de todo, tenía un guapo novio, pero no estaba segura si realmente la quería como para amarla toda la vida. Son las dudas que surgen a todas las mujeres y es lo que siempre quieren descubrir. Si el novio las ama de verdad. Así que decidiendo entre una fresa que jamás se acabe o saber si Yamcha la amaba, la peli azul formuló su deseo.

—Quiero que me traigas un novio guapo y que me quiera.— decía la chica de pálida tez y azul cabello al gran dragón Sheng Long.

—Ese deseo es muy fácil.— a lo que el dragón apareció un muchacho de cabello negro, portaba una capa, tenía el seño fruncido; al parecer estaba molesto pues cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirando a todo mundo. El dragón desapareció y se dispersaron las esferas del dragón.

El cielo volvió a ser azul y reveló los colores verdaderos del planeta para el joven recién llegado.

—Bulma, pero ¿por qué has pedido eso?, ¿Qué no soy yo lo que deseabas?.— decía el muchacho de cabello largo y que le faltaba un diente.

—Yamcha, es que... no estoy tan segura de que me quieras y por eso lo pedí, para que me quisieras pero apareció ese joven.—La muchacha se sonrojó y miró al apuesto joven que aún no comprendía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

El pequeño amigo de Bulma se acercó un poco al joven quien portaba además una armadura y tenía un porte elegante y fuerte.

—Miren tiene colita como la mía.— señalaba el pequeño de cabello de estrella, lucía un traje de pelea naranja.

—¿Cómo te llamas Niño? Mi nombre es Goku.— preguntaba el pequeño Goku mientras los demás observaban.

El joven se sentó en el suelo y resoplaba, no era muy social, entonces Yamcha bastante molestó le dijo a Bulma.

—¡Pues anda con tu novio que te trajo Sheng Long, es tu deseo así que disfrútalo!.— se cruzó de brazos el joven de cabello largo y esperaba apretando los dientes.

Aunque el niño de verdad era apuesto, Bulma sentía un poco de temor. Pues su ropa era rara y su actitud no era tan amigable por decir lo menos.

—Oye niño, ¿cómo te llamas?.— preguntaba la chica de cabello celeste al joven que al parecer le aburría estar ahí. El chico no contestó, estaba cerrando los ojos y ella se acercó un poco.

—Niño, ¿acaso eres sordo? O ¿no hablas español?.— el chico volteó algo sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la chica. Se levantó y se acercó a la cara de Bulma.

—¿Cómo osas dirigirte hacia mi con ese tono? ¡Muéstrame respeto!.— le gritó a la mujercita de cabello azul. Bulma de inmediato se encendió.

—¡Escúchame niño!, nadie me habla así y menos un completo extraño, eres odioso ¿lo sabías?.— y le mostró la lengua.

El gesto le pareció gracioso pero no permitiría tal atrevimiento.

—¡Insolente!, infórmame donde diablos estoy para avisar a mis lacayos que vengan por mi, no tengo por qué soportarte.— Vociferaba el chico bastante enojado.

Yamcha, Oolon y Goku se reían al ver la pelea entre los dos adolescentes. El chico intentaba usar el aparato que tenía en la cabeza a un lado de la oreja.

—Porquería, no funciona.— tocaba unos botones de manera desesperada.

—¿Me dejas ver tu aparato? A lo mejor lo puedo arreglar.— veía Bulma con curiosidad y demasiado cerca para el gusto del jovencito.

—-No, no te me acerques niña.— el muchacho se sonrojó al tener a Bulma tan cerca., intentaba quitársela de encima esquivándola, pero la mujer era muy persistente. Ella hizo la finta de ir a un lado pero en realidad se fue al otro. Fue entonces cuando Bulma le quitó el aparato al misterioso joven y lo manipuló. El extraño artefacto dejó de funcionar.

—¡Oops!, creo que lo descompuse.-- Bulma reía como si se tratara de una travesura cualquiera.

—¡Eres una idiota!, ahora me quedé varado aquí con ustedes, son unos dementes.— Al mismo tiempo que el muchacho se sentía solo y perdido en un mundo que no conocía, y sin escapatoria aparente, sentía un gran alivio de liberarse de su captor real, el temible Emperador Freezer.

—Bueno, yo le pedí a Sheng Long que apareciera un novio guapo y que me quiera, así que ¡eres mío desde ahora!.— Indicaba la chiquilla con tono imperativo.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora soy un esclavo? ¡Escúchame niña tonta, soy el príncipe Vegeta y exijo ver al gobernante de éste planeta!.— en verdad el joven se había alterado con tal afirmación de la mujer.

Bulma soltó a reír, aunque si parecía un príncipe por su porte elegante, no tenía idea de quién era en realidad, creyó que se trataba de alguna broma o algo por el estilo. En el mundo de Bulma, la gente se la realeza es conocida, sale en revistas, páginas de internet y todos los cotilleos relacionados. No es que la joven se interesara en ello, pero su madre era experta en temas sociales.

—Mira, ven a mi casa, mi papá puede arreglarlo. Es el científico más famoso de la tierra.— dijo Bulma sin mucha preocupación, pues estaba segura de que si alguien podía con esa tarea era su padre.

Vegeta capturó mentalmente su ubicación e hizo cálculos sobre planetas o sistemas que conociera, con ello dedujo un aproximado de en donde estaba y trataba. En un universo enorme, sin importar lo bien navegara, siempre cabía la posibilidad de perderse, gracias a ésta premisa, sabía que por el momento estaba a salvo del emperador. El príncipe asintió y preguntó:

—Así que es la tierra... ¿Dónde vives?.— No es que le interesara saber donde vivía la mujer, no tenía intención alguna de trabar amistades. Pero quería saber el tamaño y el potencial del planeta.

—En la capital del oeste, a 4 horas de aquí.—sonreía la joven creyendo qué tal vez podría conocer al galán en cuestión si fuera con ella a su casa.

—Vaya este planeta es grande entonces.—Vegeta alzó el vuelo y todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a nadie volar. Al darse cuenta que los demás no volaban, bajó a tierra nuevamente.

—¿Puedes volar?.— preguntaba Goku muy emocionado, abriendo los ojos como platos y con un sentimiento interior de querer intentarlo, lograrlo y ocuparlo como técnica de combate.

—Si, ¿Qué tú no?.—Contestó el principito con un tono de sorpresa, en su mundo era una técnica básica de cualquier guerrero.

—Pues no, yo uso mi nube voladora, mira, ¡NUBE VOLADORA VEN!.— y llegó rápidamente una nube dorada. —Solo los de corazón puro pueden subir a mi nube, ¿por qué no lo intentas Vegeta?.— el pequeño miraba insistente al joven.

El adolescente no creía que tuviera el corazón puro, después de todo aún con su fachada juvenil era un asesino y odiaba a Freezer. Su corazón había sido cegado por el odio y las ganas de matar a su captor. Aún así, nada perdía con intentarlo.

—Bueno, lo intentaré.—El chico subió y se quedó sentado junto a Goku, tal vez el corazón puro no era requisito o sus sentimientos de odio y venganza eran justificados. Después de todo el mataba porque se lo ordenaban, mera supervivencia y el odio al lagarto era generado por la muerte de todo su pueblo. Nunca se sabría el verdadero requisito o porqué.

—¡Fenómenos!, a lo mejor lo que se requiere para subir a esa tonta nube es tener una cola.—hacía berrinche la peli azul.

Los niños emprendieron el viaje a la casa de Bulma. Yamcha subió a un pequeño avión con Bulma y Oolon. Vegeta y Goku iban en la nube.

—¿No es genial mi nube?.— decía el pequeño Goku con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer su acompañante era un amigo potencial.

—No, es muy lenta.— decía el joven quien iba cruzado de brazos y fastidiado con la lentitud del traslado.

—Entonces ¿tu eres el nuevo novio de Bulma?.— decía Goku para seguir la conversación, algo que era difícil con el pequeño príncipe, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran mucho y por lo regular tampoco permitía que le hicieran tantas preguntas, sin embargo la palabra le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué es novio?.— Le preguntaba Vegeta a Goku, a buen árbol se arrimaba pues el niño tampoco sabía bien que era un novio.

—Pues no lo sé, yo creo que es como ir a comer o algo así...— decía Goku con dudas, se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el lado izquierdo tratando de analizar la palabra.

—Si se trata de comida entonces si, acepto.—dijo el Joven Vegeta ya con algo de hambre. Pues era bien sabido que los saiyan nunca rechazaban un alimento y en su mundo la educación era muy importante.

A lo lejos se veía la ciudad, Vegeta estaba frustrado pues para él, viajar esa distancia no debería demorar más de quince minutos. Goku y Vegeta llegaron antes a la capital y buscaron un lugar para comer. El olor los llevó hasta un restaurante donde comieron todo lo que pudieron. La gente se les quedaba viendo pues no podían creer el apetito tan voraz del par de criaturitas.

—La comida de este planeta es muy buena.— aseveraba el joven Vegeta engullendo casi sin masticar. Además el ambiente era agradable, la comida era tradicional, los asientos eran cómodos y la decoración en rojo, marrón y blanco le daba calidez al gran comedor.

—Si verdad, a mi me gusta mucho la comida, aunque por lo regular cazo y preparo lo que como.— comentaba el pequeño Goku, ya que su vida era sencilla y muy arcaica, rara vez comía los platillos que probaban en esta ocasión. Estaban comiendo platos de arroz, ramen hecho a mano, asado de res, pollo y pescado, así como camarones tempura y bolitas de arroz rellenos de cangrejo.

—Yo igual cazo para comer, aunque por lo regular, el emperador Freezer me alimenta, soy un guerrero de élite.— presumía un poco el príncipe ya que aunque poseía el título, no tenía nada más que su poder.

—Yo quiero ser más fuerte, regresaré a entrenar con el maestro Roshi para mejorar mis habilidades.— El pequeño Goku hablaba con la boca llena, no tenía buenos modales, se veía como un salvaje pero era un saiyan.

Vegeta intuyó que igual que él estaba perdido, pero le resultaba extraña la pasividad de Goku, un saiyan tiende a ser más agresivo. Le llamó la atención el tal maestro Roshi, tal vez se quedaría a averiguar las técnicas que usaban en este planeta.

Terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante, al percatarse los dueños fueron a capturarlos pues se habían ido sin pagar la cuenta.

—¡Hey ustedes tienen que pagar por lo que se comieron!.— Gritaba el hombre de ojos rasgados , con poco cabello y robusta figura. Portaba una cinta en la cabeza y salió persiguiéndolos con un cuchillo.

Los niños se dieron cuenta que los seguían. Vegeta se detuvo, se paró de frente al humano y comenzó a formar una luz con su mano, iba a disparar cuando Goku lo jaló a la nube y escaparon.

—¡Insecto!, ¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar con ellos?.— gritaba el joven, bastante enojado y con muchas ganas de pelea.

—No lo sé, creo que no es bueno hacer eso.— la respuesta extrañó mucho al joven, pues en donde él vivía las cosas se arreglaban a golpes.

Estaban perdidos y preguntaron por Bulma, los condujeron a una casa enorme, la nave de la peli azul estaba en el jardín y salió a recibir a sus amigos.

—¿En dónde estaban? Me tenían preocupada.— decía la joven mirando a Vegeta directo a los ojos. Nadie lo miraba directo a menos que fueran Dodoria, Zarbon o el mismo Freezer. Pero por extraño que parecía, la mirada de la chica era algo tolerable para el príncipe.

—Fuimos a comer Bulma, teníamos hambre y ahora muero de sueño.— dijo el pequeño Goku quien subió a su nube y se arrulló.

—Eres muy extraño, pero, ¡no me robarás a mi novia!.— decía el Joven Yamcha y lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Vegeta, mismo que detuvo con facilidad. Entonces el príncipe respondió y le propinó un pequeño golpe en el estómago. Lo dejó mal herido de un simple toque.

—¿A ti que te pasa? , ¡Eso no se hace!, no se arreglan las cosas a golpes.— Gritaba Bulma con enfado. No creía que el joven que había invitado a su casa fuera así de agresivo.

—El empezó.— dijo Vegeta y tenía razón. Lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un animal herido, uno de los que cazaba para comer.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?.—dijo Bulma con admiración. Sabía que su amigo Goku era sumamente fuerte y si se trataba de algún familiar o algo parecido a Goku, por aquello de la cola que tenía, podría ser que fuera igual de fuerte, pero para dejar así a Yamcha, quien también era muy fuerte, debería tener un poder descomunal.

—Pues... ya lo dije mil veces ¿qué no entiendes? Soy el príncipe de los saiyan.— A lo que bulma reaccionó acercándose mucho, invadiendo su espacio personal. Era algo que el príncipe en realidad odiaba, se contuvo mucho para no golpear a la insolente mujer.

—Bueno en ese caso soy como una princesa.—y le dió un beso en la mejilla, no sabía por qué lo hizo, solo fue un acto reflejo que no pensó en el momento, sin embargo no se arrepentía.

El joven reaccionó sonrojándose, abriendo bien los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Se alejó de Bulma y se fue a refugiar donde Goku, por extraño que pareciera, era lo más cercano a un familiar que tenía en ese momento. De hecho era su súbdito pues pertenecía a la raza saiyan.

Continuará...

NA/ Reeditada, con más cositas chulas... la verdad me di cuenta que si estaba muy meh, pero gracias a los comments me di a la tarea de arreglarle. Mil gracias


	2. Esperanza

Era un caluroso día de verano, la temperatura oscilaba los 37 grados centígrados, el cielo era completamente azul y no había una nube a varios kilómetros a la redonda. En la mansión de los Briefs, se ofrecían limonada y bebidas frías para mitigar el calor que hacía afuera.

Vegeta se quedó junto a Goku, pues era lo único que le resultaba familiar. Bulma fue a buscar a los dos chicos ya que hacía un calor endemoniado y estaban solos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—¡Chicos!, vengan a la casa, les va a dar un golpe de calor allá.— gritaba Bulma desde la seguridad de su casa, observándolos y algo preocupada pues no era "humano" tener a sus invitados así.

—Vamos Vegeta, la verdad yo si me estoy asando aquí.— le dijo el pequeño Goku a su ahora compañero de aventuras, lo miraba tratando de descifrarlo, pero era inútil.

—Ve si quieres yo me quedo aquí.— siguió con sus brazos cruzados recargado del árbol. Sentía algo de temor disfrazado de apatía y se renegaba a entrar a la casa, no sabía con que clase de gente podría mezclarse.

—Está bien, como quieras, si te aburres puedes entrar a la casa.—se fue Goku dejando a Vegeta. No volvió su vista, en realidad no le preocupaba el chico extraño, si era como él, seguro tenía mucha resistencia.

Vegeta miraba al cielo, estaba pensativo, a estas alturas ya debería estarlo buscando el lagarto por todo el universo, al menos eso dibujaba su mente, imaginaba que sus soldados ya estaban en alguna misión de rescate por no poder tener comunicación con él; en realidad sólo quería creer que era importante para alguien.

El joven guerrero se esforzaba por entender que había pasado, pues en un momento se encontraba en la nave de Freezer y luego apareció en un lugar sin mucho sentido para los estándares que conocía. Cerraba los ojos y trataba de concentrarse.

—¡Ven, te vas a sentir mal con este calor!.— una voz chillona y molesta retumbó en sus sensibles oídos. —Yo se lo que te digo. Cuando era muy niña me dió un golpe de calor por estar de desobediente, justo como tu ahora y me sentí realmente mal. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía mucha náusea.— La chica del cabello azul nuevamente invadiendo el espacio personal del príncipe, ya lo estaba hartando con esa actitud, hablaba mucho y no decía nada interesante. Quería golpearla, pero percibió ese aroma.

Él se sonrojó solo de lo bien que olía la niña de cabello azul , lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos y pudiera observar sus grandes ojos acercándose, cielos era realmente hermosa y no lo había notado por estar pensando en el lagarto y compañía. Apretó sus puños, los saiyan no se fijan en bellezas, es sobrevalorado en una sociedad que lucha por su supervivencia. Tomó aire con el embriagante aroma.

—¡¿Qué nadie te enseño buenos modales?!.—replicó enojado Vegeta, la mujer faltaba al respeto siendo tan igualada y vulgar para su gusto,

—¡Oye!, ¡el que carece de modales eres tú!. Mis padres que son como los reyes de la tierra están esperándote y tu no te mueves. Eres muy grosero.— la mujer hacia berrinche y fruncía el ceño empuñando sus manos hacia abajo, Vegeta en ese instante se incorporó completamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

—Haberlo dicho antes.— dijo en un tono bajo y molesto, siguió su apresurado paso sin esperar a Bulma, quien pegaba de gritos por el mal rato que la estaba haciendo pasar el guapo visitante.

—¡Oye, no me dejes aquí, Vegeta espérame!.—gritaba la chica y pegó una carrera para alcanzar al muchacho que le llevaba mucha ventaja, de verdad caminaba muy rápido.

El muchacho entró en la casa e hizo una elegante reverencia. No se fijó en el entorno, ni los detalles, eso no le interesaba, quería salir de ese lugar y pensó que los padres de Bulma eran de momento, su única opción.

—Príncipe Vegeta solicitando audiencia sus majestades.—Decía con propiedad y muy serio. Yamcha no soportó y le ganó la risa. Para él era sumamente ridícula la forma en que se comportaba Vegeta. Para Vegeta, Yamcha era un vulgar. Y es que no se compara un príncipe asesino con un ladrón del desierto.

Panchy reaccionó al joven príncipe, lo miró con admiración pues de inmediato notó que se trataba de un chico con mucha clase y elegancia, lo que toda madre quiere para su hijita bebé.

—¡Oh mi niño!, pero que guapo estás, tú debes ser el novio de mi hermosa Bulma, los dos hacen una pareja lindísima.— y entrecruzaba las manos de manera cursi, cerrando los ojos. Vegeta volteó a verla con un rostro de temor.

—¿Pareja?.— repitió Vegeta pues esa palabra en su mundo significaba matrimonio y él no estaba listo, como saiyan jamás lo estaría y menos con esa mujer ruidosa.

—No señora, yo soy el novio de Bulma.— comentó Yamcha sonriendo, mientras seguía comiendo botanas. Vegeta en realidad no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero tampoco le interesaba, solo quería salir del planeta de dementes y regresar a su vida normal.

—¡Oh!, cuanto lo siento.— dijo Panchy apenada y decepcionada, le gustaba más Vegeta para Bulma. Miraba el lindo rostro del apuesto caballero de roja capa y se imaginaba lo guapos que podrían ser sus nietos. Sonrió para si misma y fue por un poco más de limonada.

—Señor, solicito su apoyo para la reparación de mi scooter y poderme comunicar con mis lacayos.— el príncipe se dirigía al científico, trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos pero su curiosidad era mayor, necesitaba analizar al hombre para ver si podría fiarse de él.

Para su tranquilidad, no parecía un tirano y se veía bastante calmado. Vegeta buscó la ayuda de buena manera, era nuevo que pidiera las cosas, pero en este caso, no le quedaba de otra.

Bulma entregó el rastreador a su padre, quien de inmediato lo comenzó a revisar. El Dr. Briefs ajustó sus lentes y con un desarmador empezó a ver el aparato, todo mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo. Ese olor molestó un tanto a Vegeta, se sentía tóxico y tuvo ganas de toser.

—Hum... Estamos hablando de una tecnología que no conozco, podría tomarme unos días averiguar cómo repararlo.— el científico seguía analizando el aparato sin mirar nada más, Vegeta suspiró preocupado pues entre más tiempo pasaba cerca de los humanos, sentía que su coeficiente intelectual bajaba. El señor Briefs se rascó la cabeza y volteó a ver a su hija. —¡Bulma!, mientras reparo el aparato, deberías hospedar a tus amigos en casa.— el científico daba la propuesta para tener invitados algunos días.

—¡Ay si!, quédense muchachos, podemos comer muchos pastelillos y dulces, quédense chicos.—Decía la señora Panchy aplaudiendo con mucha emoción y esperando la respuesta de sus pequeños invitados.

Vegeta no sabía que cosa eran los pastelillos, pero al ver la cara de gula de su "amigo", intuyó que era algo bueno y aunque no dijo nada, aceptaba la invitación.

Yamcha se irritaba con la sola presencia de Vegeta, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su novia pasara tiempo con ese tipo.

Por su parte Oolon se escabulló y no se dejó ver más. Tal vez se fue a ver chicas, después de todo era la capital del oeste.

Bulma los llevó a sus habitaciones, el primero que tomó una habitación fue Vegeta. Se pasó y cerró la puerta en la cara de todos. No dijo mucho más. Yamcha eligió la siguiente habitación y la más cercana a la habitación de Bulma era la de Goku.

—Bulma, tu casa es muy grande. ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí?.— preguntaba el pequeño. Pues estaba admirado por el gran tamaño de la mansión Briefs.

—Bueno.— la chica pensaba. —Solo mis padres y yo, tengo una hermana que viaja mucho así que es como si estuviéramos los tres.— concluía la muchacha que le parecía normal tener ese espacio, nunca se había preocupado por eso.

—¡¿Tanto espacio para tres personas?!.— se sorprendía el pequeño de oscuros cabellos rebeldes. —Se deben sentir muy solos.—concluía con mucha inocencia, unas sabias palabras para un ser con tan poco conocimiento de la vida y que realmente no sabía de clases sociales ni dinero, solo le importaba ser más fuerte.

—Es cierto, pero ahora están ustedes. Espero se queden una buena temporada.— Bulma comprendía que no se iba a sentir tan sola, por lo menos con sus amigos cerca. Sonrió y dejó al chiquillo en la habitación, ella pasaría a la suya para relajarse y pensar.

Entró estirándose a su habitación. La verdad es que Vegeta la intrigaba mucho, pues no solo era apuesto, tenía algo que le gustaba mucho y no sabía que era. El príncipe sin duda era un ser lleno de misterios, todos ellos esperando a ser descubiertos. Se sabía una persona muy terca e inteligente, claro que iba a averiguar lo que escondía ese chico que le robaba los suspiros.

Para Goku la experiencia era algo completamente diferente, lo último que recordaba aparte de la convivencia con Bulma, era a su abuelito. A veces soltaba una lágrima al mirar al horizonte y desear con toda su alma tenerlo cerca.

Lo único que quería era verlo una vez más, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo necesitaba. El gran Son Gohan no quería ser revivido, aceptaba su muerte, a veces le partía el alma pero recordaba los buenos momentos y se alegraba porque su querido abuelito se encontraba bien y conforme. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta qué tal vez su amigo Vegeta estaba en la misma situación, quien sabe, a lo mejor estaba con sus padres y de repente apareció solo. Así que fue a verlo.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a donde Vegeta, tocó la blanca puerta que lo separaba de la sencilla habitación del príncipe.

Toc toc..

—¿Vegeta?, ¿Puedo pasar?.— trataba de ser educado, pues escuchó que se quejó de Bulma por no tener buenos modales, a lo mejor si era cierto que era un príncipe, pero no estaba seguro, no sabía cómo debería ser un príncipe y tampoco era importante.

—¡Largo!.— lo corría Vegeta, el joven saiyan ya se había retirado la capa, los guantes blancos y la armadura, estaba únicamente con su ropa de spandex azul y sus botas.

Entonces Goku entró a la habitación de Vegeta, parecía que el chico era poco civilizado, al grado de no entender cuando alguien quiere estar solo.

—Vegeta, tú... ¿Estás triste porque desapareciste de tu casa y estabas con tus padres y solo apareciste aquí?.—preguntaba Goku con genuina preocupación. Abría sus ojos esperando que el muchacho le respondiera.

—¡No!.—contestó Vegeta con un tono cortante y frío. Estaba parado mirando a la ventana, como buscando en el horizonte, cruzado de brazos.

—Pero tus padres...— insistía Goku.

—¡Ya te dije que no!, ¡no seas entrometido!, ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron nada?.—volteó Vegeta ya bastante molesto.

—¡Yo no tengo papás!, solo tuve a mi abuelito, pero él ... ya no estuvo, luego de que una bestia lo matara en una luna llena... Yo estaba allí pero no recuerdo nada.— decía Goku entristeciéndose cada vez más.

—¡Ay ya cállate!, vas a llorar como niña.— El príncipe miró más molesto al niño, tenía muchas ganas de aniquilarlo por cobarde, pero se detuvo a analizar lo dicho por el enano, en ese momento Vegeta dedujo lo que sucedió, la transformación de mono gigante Ozaru de Goku era salvaje, no tenía control alguno y sin querer había matado a su abuelo. Decidió no decir la verdad, al parecer la tierra estaba comenzando a afectar su manera de pensar o solo era la situación que estaba viviendo. Aclaró su garganta y suspiró para calmarse, le miró con otros ojos, su mirada se había suavizado sin dejar de ser profunda.

—Yo tampoco tengo padres, los mataron y ya no preguntes más. No fue culpa tuya si eso te reconforta.— había algo de empatía entre los jóvenes saiyan. Ya no quedaban muchos con vida en el universo. Vegeta tenía la obligación de mantenerlos unidos, era el príncipe y ellos deberían confiar en él.

El pequeño guerrero se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió nuevamente. Su joven rostro se iluminaba, y es que Vegeta conocía las palabras exactas para hacer sentir bien a sus súbditos sin siquiera desearlo, era su talento natural, tal vez por su sangre real.

—Vegeta, creo que seremos buenos amigos.—reía el joven Goku dejando al príncipe. Quien se quedó perplejo mirando al piso, esa palabra no la utilizaba a menudo, no sabía cómo definir a Nappa y Radditz, nunca los consideró amigos, solo soldados.

—¿Amigos?.— repitió y volvió su rostro al frente, pero ya no tuvo interlocutor. Vegeta se relajó al quedarse nuevamente solo, no había mucho por hacer. Se tumbó en la cama a reflexionar sobre qué haría de ahora en adelante.

Si lograban reparar su scooter, ¿Llamaría a Nappa de inmediato para pedir rescate y regresar con el lagarto? O ¿se quedaría en la tierra?, no había sentido para quedarse, ninguno, salvo... Ya había escapado muchas veces, era perfecto que no lo pudieran localizar, lo darían por muerto y tal vez empezaría una nueva vida. Lamentablemente, era tan dependiente de su scooter como cualquier chico de su iPhone.

Decidió salir por su ventana dispuesto a explorar, pero vió a la chica de cabello azul y se acercó a ella, sin que se diera cuenta. Por su parte, Bulma estaba parada en su balcón, pensando en todo lo que había acontecido. Ella pidió su deseo sólo por curiosidad, pensó que Sheng Long le iba a decir que no podía darle algo que ya tuviera.

Yamcha le parecía guapo y que la quería, pero apareció éste otro muchacho, que de verdad era muy guapo. Pero ¿Quererla? Eso nada, Sheng Long no puede hacer que dos personas se enamoren, pero si lo puso en su camino, bueno tal vez debería averiguarlo, debería esperar un poco, por lo menos por ahora.

—¿Qué hiciste Bulma? .—se preguntó en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta. Por una parte se lamentaba haber sacado a el hombre misterioso de su entorno y se frustraba al verlo tan solo.

—Si tu no lo sabes, ¿cómo quieres que alguien más lo sepa?.— contestaba Vegeta, quien estaba volando sobre ella.

Bulma se asustó, sorprendió y sonrojó. El chico descendió junto a ella, tenía los brazos cruzados y la observaba con semblante serio.

—Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¡chismoso!.—y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Oye!, ¡respétame si no quieres que...!— contestó muy de malas el príncipe.

—¿Si no quiero qué ?.— Le contestó la adolescente altanera y agresiva, invadiendo nuevamente el espacio personal del príncipe. Al parecer la niña no tenía ni una pizca de miedo, era la ignorancia a saber con quien estaba tratando. Nadie tenía idea de que se encontraban ante un joven tan poderoso que podría acabar con la vida de todos en un instante.

La actitud de Bulma dejó encantado al príncipe, no solo era valiente, tenía un carácter endemoniado, y si bien no se veía que tuviera mucha fuerza física, tenía más pantalones que un ejército. Sin querer, cautivó al joven saiyan en ese momento. Su agresividad era sumamente atractiva para Vegeta, pero el no iba a permitir ver mermado su rango.

—Si no quieres que te mate.—Dijo el príncipe con un volumen más bajo pero con aspereza y frialdad en su voz, acercándose más, casi al punto de besarla. la joven por dentro tembló. Pero sostuvo su mirada.

En ese momento entraba sin llamar a la puerta el ladrón del desierto a ver a su novia. Se enfadó por la escena y fue directo a echarle bronca a Vegeta, el príncipe encendió una esfera de luz dirigiéndola al muchacho sin quitarle la mirada a la ojiceleste.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer destrozos en mi casa!.— gritó una enojada Bulma y lo retó aun más con la mirada, ella no retrocedía ni un milímetro a pesar de que sus labios estaban a escasos cinco centímetros de distancia.

Él podía respirar el aire que ella aspiraba, pero tampoco retrocedió. No iba a perder en la lucha de poder. Bulma por dentro se deshacía, éste chico escondía algo aterrador. Pero no podía demostrar debilidad, es la gran Bulma Briefs y su valentía es lo que la caracteriza.

Vegeta bajó el brazo y de un salto se fue al jardín, una vez perdido el contacto visual, Bulma cayó de rodillas al suelo y respiró profundamente. Tal vez había sido suerte. Su guapo y extraño invitado podría ser un completo lunático.

—Lo convertiré en un buen ciudadano.—Decía Bulma, tomó fuerzas y se levantó.

—¿Estas loca?, es peligroso, ¿Qué no lo ves?, Tiene toda la maldita pinta de un asesino en serie.— alegaba Yamcha, pues le había dado un susto de muerte.

Pero la chica sentía que no todo estaba perdido, se trataba de un ser incomprendido, algo ocultaba. Ella había visto en sus ojos, estaba segura que su aparente dureza era una máscara para ocultar su verdadera personalidad.

—No, yo no creo que sea malo, solo es raro.— miraba hacia el jardín buscando al muchacho con sus ojos, pero no logró verlo.

—¡Por favor!, actúa como alienígena desquiciado.— insistía el chico y ayudaba a Bulma a incorporarse, era una idea completamente disparatada pretender que había algo bueno en ese ser. Yamcha estaba que se le revolvía el estómago con solo escucharlo, el deseaba ayudarlo, sí, pero ayudarlo a largarse de su vida.

—¡Eres un genio Yamcha!, tal vez es extranjero y por eso no lo entendemos bien, le tengo que enseñar a que se comporte como se debe.—sonreía Bulma, pues tenía esperanzas con El príncipe, Yamcha se puso azul de la decepción, no daba crédito a las palabras de su novia. Era ridículo tan solo pensar en que el patán de Vegeta pudiera convivir como se debe en una sociedad civilizada. Sus sentimientos se mezclaban entre "celos irracionales" y fastidio.

Bulma por su parte pensaba que Sheng Long era sabio; si se lo mandó, fue para que cambiara algo en su destino y realmente la quedría. Tal vez era su amor verdadero. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al pensar que podría vivir un amor como el de sus películas favoritas y ella ser la princesa de cuentos de hadas que es salvada por el príncipe azul. Entonces miró a Yamcha y sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo iba a dejar al hombre que le había entregado dos años de su vida?, había pasado muchas aventuras con él y estaba dispuesta a dar un siguiente paso en cuanto tuviera la madurez suficiente. Ahora se encontraba en medio de una encrucijada, prefirió no pensar más en eso y se concentró en que el joven de cabello de flama se adaptara a su cultura.

—Vegeta va a ser un buen ciudadano ya lo verás.— Asintió llena de esperanza, sus ojos reflejaban un cambio en su interior y le dio a Yamcha un abrazo, pero parecía más de amigos que de novios. Al ladrón del desierto se le oprimió el corazón de sentir que su chica se iba. Se decidió a luchar por ella, la celaría, la protegería y demostraría su valía. Un sujeto extraño, con cara de pocos amigos, peinado raro y adicto a la ropa ajustada, no lo vencería en el amor.

—¡Chicos ya vengan a comer, hay mucha comida, deliciosa comida!. — gritaba sonriente Panchy, había preparado un festín italiano para sus invitados, tenía recetas de la nona de una amiga muy querida. Hizo spaghetti al pesto, lasagna a la boloñesa, pan de ajo, albóndigas, raviolis de todos sabores, con carne, con espinaca y queso, de huevo , en fin, de todo lo que se le ocurrió, también había fettuccine a la carbonara y muchas cosas más.

El primero en aparecer fue Goku, seguido de Vegeta. Ambos comenzaron a comer mientras la señora Briefs servía gustosa montones de comida. Engullían la comida como si se tratara de lo más delicioso que habían probado en su vida, tal ve así era, pero los muchachos jamás rechazaban ninguna comida, fuera buena o mala. A veces había dudas de su caducidad pero igual se la comían.

—¡Qué niños tan saludables!, tienen muy buen apetito. Creo que deberé pedir pizza porque los demás no van a alcanzar, Jojojo ¡los adoro!.—decía sonriente la mujer, pues le parecían muy tiernas las criaturas con su cola y agradecía que comieran con tanto gusto sus "deliciosos" platillos. No hay un chef que no se estremezca al ver el éxito total en una mesa.

Luego bajaron Bulma y Yamcha, se quedaron sorprendidos de la manera en que comían los chicos. Abrían los ojos como platos y boquiabiertos tomaron asiento frente a los chicos que comían como si no hubiera mañana.

—Vegeta, tú también comes como Goku.—comentaba Bulma sorprendida, ese voraz apetito era característico solamente de su amigo, era la segunda persona que conocía con esa manera de comer.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?.— contestó el joven saiyan luego de pasar su bocado sólo para proseguir con su comida. Apenas la miró, estaba más concentrado en saciar su apetito que en las tonterías que dijera la humana molesta, además la comida olía tan bien que no interfería el olor de la mujer, así que para él era perfecto.

— ¡Ja! ... Pues, la gente normal no come tanto, son unos abusivos.— decía el joven Yamcha criticando la manera en que se atragantaban Goku y Vegeta. Esperaba su comentario tuviera efecto en Bulma y los corriera de una vez por todas de su casa. Para su mala fuerte, ni Bulma, ni su madre, pusieron mala cara, al contrario.

Hubo silencio por parte de Vegeta, mientras Goku hablaba con la boca llena, y no usaba cubiertos. Aunque las cantidades y velocidad era casi la misma, Vegeta era muy refinado, solo hasta que todos terminaron de comer, el muchacho contestó el comentario de Yamcha.

—Los saiyan comemos así porque necesitamos más energía.— se limpió lo poco que manchó de su boca y sus manos, luego cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Yamcha.

—¿Los qué? .—Preguntó Bulma, pues no sabía si era un país, una religión, o de que hablaba.

—Los Saiyan somos una raza guerrera, venimos del planeta Vegetasei. Ahí nacimos Goku y yo, somos enviados a planetas para conquistarlos. Los adultos van a planetas con individuos fuertes y los niños van a planetas de población débil y que pueden conquistar fácilmente.—Decía Vegeta aún relamiéndose los labios de la deliciosa comida que acababa de degustar.

Bulma entonces sintió que la curiosidad y las dudas la invadían, y si Sheng Long no había traído a Vegeta, solo ... ¿Fue una coincidencia?. El rostro de la chica cambió de curioso a preocupado.

—Entonces por eso apareciste.— dijo Bulma con un aire de tristeza, pensó que en realidad no era un regalo de Sheng Long, sino una bella pero simple y llana coincidencia.

—No, yo soy un guerrero de élite, no me mandarían a un planeta tan fácil. Además llegamos en naves, no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí.— el joven saiyan resoplaba y cruzaba los brazos, aún no lograba explicar su "teletransportación" al planeta tierra.

Entonces Bulma sintió mucha emoción, el príncipe confirmó que lo había traído el Dios Dragón. El siguiente paso era sacar lo mejor de él y comprobar si realmente ese amor que ella deseaba, lo podría encontrar con el joven "Extrangero".

Continuará ...


	3. Splash

El día estaba muy caluroso, se encontraban en pleno verano y todo lo que se antojaba era un buen chapuzón. Afortunadamente para los chicos, la casa de Bulma tenía una gran piscina.

Bulma seguía ideando un plan para hacer de su nuevo amigo un buen ciudadano. Apenas se acababa de enterar que su mejor amigo y el guapo regalo de Sheng Long eran alienígenas.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Apenas si lo conocía, no sabía muchas cosas de él, como su color favorito, ni su cumpleaños, ni su edad, tampoco sabía de sus padres ni de su planeta.

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras descansaba en uno de sus camastros en la piscina de su casa, tomaba el sol y hacía finta de leer un libro. Bajó el libro, miró al cielo y dió un profundo suspiro.

—Cielos, eres demasiado callado Vegeta, así ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?.— Se preguntaba en voz alta la peli azul, no esperaba ser escuchada por nadie, según ella, se encontraba completamente sola en el jardín de su casa.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo nada!.—Una voz que se estaba comenzando a volver familiar causó que Bulma saltara de su lugar asustada por la intromisión del susodicho.

—¡¿Otra vez tú de chismoso?!, ¡¿Que no puedo tener privacidad?!.—se enojaba la chica, se estaba volviendo molesto, no podía hablar sola a gusto, como era su costumbre y es que la gente con coeficiente intelectual tan alto, tiende a ciertas manías, como hablar solo o resolver problemas en los sueños y despertar gritando ¡EUREKA!.

—Pues no hables sola mujer loca.— advirtió el jovencito mientras salía de la piscina. Para tener unos 13 a 15 años, el chico tenía muy buen cuerpo, no estaba aún tan musculoso, pero tenía los abdominales marcados así como los brazos. Se veía que trabajaba mucho en el gimnasio y su genética le ayudaba a tener un cuerpo que cualquier físico culturista envidiaría. Semejante ejemplar no pasó desapercibido para la fémina, quien lo mirada sin poder parpadear.

—¡Ya cierra la boca!, se te va a caer la baba.—le decía Vegeta a Bulma, logrando que se sonrojara inmediatamente. El príncipe sabía de lo que estaba hecho y aprovecharía para molestar a la mujer.

La chica se levantó del camastro y caminó coqueta hacia la palapa a por una bebida, el príncipe no pudo disimular, ella traía un hermoso bikini que dejaba ver su delgada pero curvilínea silueta. Para sus 16 se encontraba más desarrollada, logrando sonrojarlo. Sin querer había iniciado un juego con la terrícola.

—¿Qué no vienes? — Bulma lo invitaba haciendo gala de su espectacular figura. Se sabía hermosa y no iba a dejar que el saiyan ganara el asalto, en ese campo de batalla, ella contaba con un gran arsenal y lo aprovecharía. Bulma Briefs siempre ganaba. Vegeta la seguía como si estuviera hechizado y tomó una bebida junto a su nueva "amiga".

—Dime Vegeta, ¿Qué edad tienes?.— Preguntó curiosa, la verdad es que no le molestaban los chicos menores a ella, siempre y cuando fueran maduros, al menos un poco más de lo que era ella y aunque su desarrollo físico era mayor que el del resto de las chicas de su edad, seguía siendo una niña mimada y caprichosa.

—¿Yo? , 17, ¿Por qué?.— Se sorprendió a sí mismo, no entendía el motivo de la pregunta y tampoco el haber contestado, pudiendo evadir cualquier conversación con un "que te importa". Tal vez no era realmente gran cosa, o tal vez, quería una conversación con la mujercita.

—¡¿En serio?!, ¿Por qué te ves más joven?.— no pudo aguantar la pregunta, quedó Bulma muy extrañada, pero de inmediato la imagen de Goku le vino a la cabeza, su amigo casi tenía 15 años y se veía como un niño de 10.

—La infancia en los saiyan dura unos 15 años, de ahí pasamos a la adolescencia hasta más o menos los 30, que es cuando terminamos de crecer. Luego permanecemos igual hasta los 80, pero rara vez llegamos a viejos, normalmente morimos en batallas.—Decía con toda naturalidad el saiyan, la vida y la muerte estaban sobrevalorados en la tierra, para Vegeta el riesgo de muerte en batalla era muy real y en la base de Freezer, era una constante jugarse la vida cada día. Al que moría no se le veneraba, no se le extrañaba, solo se seguía adelante intentando sobrevivir. Llorar era para los débiles y un guerrero de clase alta no podría darse ese lujo.

—¡Qué envidia!, no envejecen. Los humanos somos adultos a los 21 físicamente, mentalmente hay quienes nunca maduran, mira a mi madre.— La muchacha soltó una risita y el joven dibujó una media sonrisa. La verdad es que la señora Panchy se comportaba como una niña de 3 años.

Ambos chicos estaban disfrutando de sus bebidas, Vegeta se sentía extrañamente bien en la compañía de la niña, normalmente no podía estar más de una hora con alguien y menos sonreír. A no ser que fuera para burlarse o tristemente cuando disfrutaba de matar.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada y se sonrojaron, luego cada quien volteó a lados opuestos y seguían con su zumo de naranja. Era una sensación nueva para Vegeta, el aroma de la mujer de pelo azul, su molesta voz y su bien formado cuerpo lograban que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

A lo lejos Yamcha pudo observar la escena, no le gustaba nada lo que veía, caminó directo hacia Vegeta para leerle la cartilla sobre estar cerca de su novia. Iba muy furioso y dispuesto a golpearlo si las advertencias no eran suficientes. Caminaba pisando muy fuerte y arremangándose la camisa.

El pequeño Goku iba corriendo a aventarse de clavado, pero Yamcha no lo vió y chocaron, cayendo ambos a la alberca. Goku, Bulma y Vegeta soltaron una carcajada y Yamcha trinaba del coraje. Bulma miró a Vegeta reír, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Una vez que se sintió descubierto cambió su cara a seriedad y se fué a estar solo a un rincón.

Vegeta estaba experimentando cosas que jamás pasaron por su mente. Nunca había pasado un día haciendo tonterías de este tipo. En este momento el debería estar masacrando un planeta, en cambio, estaba perdiendo el tiempo con estos niños. Negaba con su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía de esos niños, exceptuando al inútil de Yamcha.

¿Y si acaso hubiera la posibilidad de jamás ser encontrado?, solo de imaginar el castigo que recibiría por el tiempo que ha estado perdido. La última vez que escapó y fue descubierto, lo dejaron una semana sin comida ni agua, en un lugar de clima extremo y estuvo a punto de morir.

—¡Oye Vegeta!, ¿me enseñas a volar?,— El pequeño Goku le pedía ayuda. Ponía su cara de cachorro pidiendo que le aventaran la pelota para jugar fetch.

—¡No molestes!.—Vegeta volteó su cara para otro lado y así no tener contacto visual con Goku, la cara de cachorro del enano era tan convincente que podría llenar de ternura un estadio de football, era mejor no mirarlo.

—Anda, por favor enséñame yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú.— Decía Goku casi rogándole. Si había algo más molesto que su cara de cachorro, era su voz chillona preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que lograba su cometido. Llamó la atención de Vegeta al decir "tan fuerte como tú", pero ¿Quién se creía ese saiyan de nombre raro?, aún así podría aprovechar y sacar ventaja.

—¡Eso no se puede!, pero te podría entrenar para tener otro guerrero y que no sea un papanatas.— Vegeta veía una oportunidad para poder seguir entrenando aunque el pequeño Goku era muy débil, seguía siendo un saiyan y los saiyan siempre superan sus límites.

—¡Sí!, entrenemos .— Goku se puso en pose de pelea y atacó a Vegeta. El príncipe lo esquivaba muy fácilmente, era lento, impreciso, débil, su técnica era torpe y no sabía enfocar su ki.

—¡Me das sueño Goku!, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?... mi turno.— y de un movimiento agarro a Goku de la cola, quien soltó tremendo chillido.

—¡Ay mi colita!, eres muy cruel Vegeta,—lloraba Goku al haber sido lastimado por su "maestro".

—¿No has entrenado tu cola? ¿Qué demonios te la pasas haciendo?.— lo miró Vegeta de arriba a abajo, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. No soportaba que uno de sus soldados no hubiera entrenado su cola a sabiendas que era la parte más sensible del cuerpo saiyan.

—Desde mañana, 5 am, comenzamos el entrenamiento, ¿conoces algún lugar donde podamos destruir cosas?.— decía el joven Vegeta con ganas de retomar su entrenamiento.

—Sí, hay un desierto cerca, podemos ir en mi nube voladora.—ofrecía emocionado Goku.

—¡No, ni de loco vuelvo a subirme a esa cosa tan lenta!.—Se fue Vegeta a su habitación.

Mientras en la piscina seguía la fiesta, Yamcha se hacía presente frente a Bulma, pues parecía que ya no tenía el mismo interés en él desde que el extraterrestre apareció. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

—¡No me gusta que estés tan de cerca del alíen!, no lo hagas—decía un celoso Yamcha.

—¡A mi nadie me da ordenes!.— frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

Yamcha se enfureció, ya hasta repetía algunos de los desplantes recurrentes del tonto saiyan. No era posible que su noviazgo estuviera en riesgo. Perdería a Bulma y todas las comodidades que eso significaba.

—Oye, Bulma, no quería hacerte enojar, solo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y no me gusta que estes con ese tipo, es peligroso, ¿Qué no viste como atacó a Goku?— decía Yamcha en un afán de evitar que su aún novia se fijara en otro.

—¿Y qué hacías tú cuando te decía que no me gustaba verte con otras chicas?.— seguía enojada Bulma cruzada de brazos.

Yamcha siguió peleando con Bulma mientras Goku seguía intentando encender su ki y Vegeta se retiraba a encerrarse en su habitación.

La noche cayó y el joven Vegeta no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama y seguía pensando en lo que pasaría si lo encontrara Freezer, tomó la decisión más difícil hasta el momento.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la zona restringida de la casa. Como pudo, se escabulló en el laboratorio del Dr. Briefs. Aunque se requería de una tarjeta de acceso, el gato loco le enseñó cómo entrar, ya que apagaba con un botón la seguridad y se desbloqueaba la entrada por un par de segundos. Una vez adentro observó cantidad de chatarras, algunas lucían geniales, como unos drones que estaban sobre la mesa y otros no parecían más que cafeteras viejas, todo estaba muy desorganizado. Se concentró y buscó su scooter. Lo encontró debajo de unas chatarras y se lo puso una vez más. Apretó el botón de encendido. Aparentemente no funcionó. Lo sacó de su oreja y con una pequeña luz lo hizo pedazos.

—Es mejor que piensen que estoy muerto.—Dijo para si mismo. Frunció más el ceño y cerró los ojos resignado.

—Parece que no soy la única que habla sola—apareció Bulma con un aire de extrañeza.

Al ver lo que había hecho Vegeta no sabía cómo reaccionar, si enojarse por echar a perder tan valiosa tecnología o ponerse feliz porque significaba que se quedaría.

—¡Yo no dije nada!, te lo imaginaste niña tonta.—le dijo a Bulma cruzando los brazos pero sosteniendo la mirada.

—Si, si, si...como quieras.— hacía ademanes con una mano, —¿me acompañas afuera?, No puedo dormir.— Ambos chicos fueron al jardín y se sentaron en el pasto.

—Hoy es una noche muy linda, ¿Extrañas tu casa?.— lo miraba la peli azul tratando de indagar más acerca del misterioso príncipe del espacio.

—¡No te interesa!.— el chico desvió la mirada volteando a ver las estrellas, alguna señal podría hallar en el espacio sideral, o sola añoranza. Lo único que deseaba era no ser encontrado, poder reiniciar desde cero y olvidar las humillaciones del pasado.

Miraban el cielo cuando Vegeta se quedó embobado en la luna. Se veía tan lindo con esa cara infantil perdido en la luz del astro. Pero algo estaba por ocurrir.

—Esa es la luna, hoy es luna llena y está hermosa.— sonreía la muchacha cautivada por el infantil y tierno rostro de Vegeta, era tan lindo, el chico no contestaba, estaba como perdido y Bulma empezó a preocuparse.

—¡Hey Vegeta!, ¿Qué te pasa?.—Preguntaba la chica con miedo pues las facciones de Vegeta comenzaban a cambiar. Vegeta se transformó en un mono gigante, tal como le sucedió a Goku. Bulma temblaba al ver tal monstruo en el patio de su casa. Pero el mono habló.

— ¡Shhh! No grites, vas a despertar a todo mundo.— mientras tomaba a Bulma con cuidado en su mano gigante.

—Pero ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar siendo un simio salvaje?.— dijo Bulma sorprendida, pues cuando eso le sucedía a Goku, se desquiciaba acabando con todo a su alrededor.

—Entrenamiento.— el mono parecía sonreír y Bulma respiró tranquila, no le hacía daño, en realidad, era muy suave, como un animal de felpa gigante. Se quedaron los dos mirando las estrellas.

Sin darse cuenta, Bulma se arrulló con el calor del pelo de Vegeta, el sueño venció también al príncipe. Pasaron un par de horas, Vegeta perdió su transformación y se despertó para darse cuenta que estaba bajo la chica de cabello azul sin ropa, se rompió cuando se convirtió en Ozaru.

Rápidamente voló a su habitación a vestirse y bajó por Bulma, quien ya se había levantado y caminaba directo a la alberca. Pero algo extraño sucedía, no se detenía hasta que ... ¡splash!.

—¡Aaaaah que fría está el agua!— gritaba Bulma, al parecer a veces era sonámbulo.

Vegeta no se aguantó la risa pues era una escena muy divertida verla mojada por la madrugada y así de furiosa.

—¡Ayúdame, no te quedes como idiota viendo!.— gritó Bulma.

—Eres muy tonta—Vegeta tomó en brazos a Bulma y la subió a su balcón para que se cambiara.

Bulma le dio las gracias con un beso en la mejilla y se metió corriendo a su habitación. Vegeta se sentía un estúpido en ese momento, cuando escuchó a Goku llamándolo. Pues era hora del entrenamiento.

—¡Ya voy!.— Vegeta pensaba que ahora se debía acostumbrar a esto, con el scooter destruido jamás lo encontrarían...De no haber sido por la señal que mandó sin querer antes de apagarse para siempre, misma que fue recibida por alguien no muy lejos de su ubicación.

—Vegeta, ya te tengo.—

Continuará...


	4. Sé lo que es un beso

En un lugar no muy lejano a la tierra, se dibujaba una figura masculina, era fornido, alto, de tez morena, se sentaba a mirar su largo cabello que tanto costó. El hombre destinado a masacrar planetas enteros había finalizado esa misión. Logró el cometido que su captor le encomendó, exterminar la población de un buen planeta para poder entregarlo al emperador Freezer. Con su mano derecha, aún se limpiaba la sangre caliente de los últimos seres de un bello planeta dedicado a la agricultura. No había guerreros de poder suficiente para hacerle frente.

El joven de 21 años, con apariencia de 18 estaba al tanto, su príncipe había desaparecido sin embargo no creía que pudiera estar muerto. Para Radditz, su príncipe era la esperanza de la libertad, en algún momento superarían los poderes del lagarto y podría ser libre. Quería iniciar una vida nueva, sin servirle a nadie y sin responsabilidades. El joven guerrero se comunicaba a la base para poder anunciar su éxito. Sin embargo logró escuchar una conversación por medio del scooter.

—Nappa, ¿En dónde diablos se ha metido el enano de Vegeta?, el emperador le está buscando.—Al notar la ausencia de Vegeta, Ginyu preguntó a Nappa, pues a pesar de tener un título seguía siendo soldado y no podía andar por ahí husmeando sin permiso.

—¡Ah, cierto!, no lo había comentado. El principe ha ubicado un planeta potencial y se encuentra en traslado.— En realidad, cuando notaron la ausencia del joven saiyan, sus soldados programaron la nave de Vegeta y la dejaron ir al espacio. Sabían que si Freezer descubría que habían mentido, serían condenados a muerte. Además seguía siendo su príncipe y por extraño que pareciera, el mocoso tenía mucho poder sobre ellos. Una simple orden y los guerreros hacían lo que el príncipe decía.

Al escuchar que ya el emperador estaba buscando a Vegeta, Radditz sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los descubrieran y los hicieran papilla. Pero para su buena suerte, logró recibir una señal en su scooter. Era Vegeta en la tierra pero luego se apagó.

—Vegeta, ya te tengo.—se dijo a si mismo susurrando. Se dispuso a dar el informe a Nappa. Lo haría de manera cuidadosa , pues tenía información de vital valor para los saiyan.

—Nappa, está despejado y conquistado. Avísale a Freezer. Me dirijo a otro planeta, al parecer el sol ya salió.— Sabían que los scooter estaban siendo intervenidos y tenían códigos que solo ellos conocían, lo que había querido decir es que encontró a Vegeta.

—¡Muy bien Radditz!, no olvides salir de mañana y cerrar la nave.—lo que quería decir, que no olvidara apagar su scooter para no dar la ubicación hasta que tuviera a Vegeta a salvo.

Por dentro, Nappa sintió la tranquilidad que no había tenido desde la desaparición del mocoso. Era más fácil no responsabilizarse y si había escapado nuevamente, que enfrentará sus consecuencias solo. Pero la verdad es que el vínculo que tenía con ese chiquillo, era más poderoso que una relación laboral o compañerismo. Nappa lo había criado y educado, no era su padre y no lo pretendía. Pero el jovencito seguía siendo su príncipe y significaba que no todo estaba perdido.

—¡Entendido!.— Radditz despegó rumbo a la tierra en modo manual, Vegeta le había enseñado trucos para engañar a Freezer y falsear la ubicación. Puso el destino de las coordenadas falsas en un planeta a más de un año de distancia, pero en unas dos semanas estaría en la tierra y buscaría a Vegeta.

En la tierra, Vegeta y Goku habían entrenado toda la mañana. Estaban haciendo el primer vuelo de Goku. Al parecer Vegeta era buen maestro y Goku era un estudiante destacado.

—¿Vamos a comer ya?.—el joven Goku estaba muerto de hambre, el entrenamiento del saiyan era demasiado agresivo y muy demandante, jamás había tenido que trabajar así, su cuerpo le dolía y estaba seguro de tener al menos una costilla rota.

—¡Eres muy llorón!.— el estómago de Vegeta también gruñó. — Hum... Vamos, pero tendremos que llegar volando, olvídate ya de esa tonta nube, no sirve para nada.— y con tal afirmación salieron volando los dos muchachos hacia la corporación cápsula, donde los aguardaban suculentos platillos, que con suerte aún no habían probado.

El par llegó y asaltó la alacena entera, pareciera como si hace una semana no comieran, pero el desayuno había sido igual de abundante. La señora Panchy corría de un lado a otro en la cocina preparando manjares para sus tiernos invitados. Bulma bajaba a buscar algo de comer y observó a los chiquillos comiendo. Sonrió y se quedó mirándolos.

—¡Ah!, comí mucho, creo que ahora iré a descansar, estoy muy agotado.— Goku se levantó de la mesa, caminó hacia el elevador que lo conduciría a su habitación. El Niño en verdad se veía maltrecho, los ataques de Vegeta eran muy poderosos para el nivel que tenía el pequeño saiyan en ese momento. Vegeta por su parte, seguía pensando en un asalto más o tal vez por fin ir a explorar, siempre era divertido buscar problemas. Sin embargo la joven peli azul tenía otro plan.

—¡Ya terminaste con Goku!, ahora te toca tu nuevo entrenamiento.— decía Bulma a Vegeta dándole pequeños toques con su dedo índice en el pecho. Vegeta se sonrojó, no sabía que quería la mujer.

—¡No se de que me hablas!.— dijo el joven, dando un paso atrás y frunciendo el ceño. No le agradaba que dispusieran de su tiempo, odiaba las sorpresas.

—Te voy a entrenar para ser un buen ciudadano.—decía la chica orgullosa, poniendo las manos en su cintura y demostrando total seguridad en su propuesta. Jamás se negaría.

—¡No!.—dijo Vegeta, cruzó sus brazos y miró fijamente, nadie le daba órdenes al principe. Bulma era de las chicas que no aceptaban un "NO" como respuesta.

—¡Oye, tú eres mi novio del dragón así que harás lo que te indique!.— Gritó la chica bastante molesta. Vegeta recordó la conversación de Goku, en la nube voladora.

—¡Ah es cierto!, ¿cuándo será que la pruebe?.—decía Vegeta interesado en la palabra novio, pues según Goku era algún tipo de comida, al tener tan buena cocina en la tierra, no podía esperar para probarla.

De inmediato Bulma reaccionó con una bofetada, pues no entendió a lo que se refería y creyó que le estaba haciendo propuestas indecorosas que no deberían suceder...aún.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!— gritó el joven príncipe mientras la chica sonrojada lo miraba. No comprendía el motivo de la agresión, si no había hecho nada.

—Eso lo haremos pero aún no.—y al darse cuenta de su confesión se tapo la boca. Los pensamientos de Bulma iban mucho más allá de la conversación, había hablado del tema con Yamcha pero nunca se concretó nada, aún era joven. Tampoco entendía por que lo había dicho.

—¿Y por qué no?—decía Vegeta con duda, pues no entendía por qué esperar para probar una comida. ¿Acaso era vergonzosa?. La curiosidad invadió al joven saiyan.

—Pues porque ... aún somos muy jóvenes y podría haber problemas, pero en algún momento.— Bulma ya no aguantaba la vergüenza, no podía ver al guapo chico a la cara puesto que sentía que era muy obvia. La reacción de Bulma fue algo nuevo para Vegeta, nunca había visto a una hembra ponerse así. Pensó qué tal vez era una comida demasiado especial.

—Mmm.— se rascó la barbilla.—no quiero esperar tanto o buscaré por otro lado.— Decía Vegeta mientras se relamía los labios imaginando el tipo de comida que sería. Si Bulma no se la invitaba, seguro la señora Panchy o alguien en la tierra podría desvelar el secreto.

Por su parte Bulma se heló con el gesto de Vegeta, parecía un chico con mucha experiencia y ella empezó a idear mas cosas, luego cayó en cuenta de que se estaban desviando del tema y regresó sus pensamientos al hoy y ahora.

—Primero que nada, te llevaré a conocer un poco la ciudad y te explicaré como debes comportarte en éste planeta.— Lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar, él la seguía y se sentía bien el calor de su mano en su muñeca.

Ambos chicos salieron en el auto y se dirigieron a un parque no muy lejano, había gente conviviendo y divirtiéndose, Bulma creía que era la mejor opción para que Vegeta aprendiera a comportarse, pues era un ambiente relajado y con poco estrés.

Vegeta observaba el comportamiento de las personas, no entendía por qué tendría que comportarse como humano cuando estaba claro que no lo era, se sentía invadido en su persona, pero su decisión estaba tomada, no regresaría al mando de Freezer. El príncipe había muerto y por fin sería libre. O al menos eso quería creer, pues viviría con el peligro latente de ser encontrado.

Algo que le sorprendía era la increíble paz en la que vivían los humanos, tan ignorantes de los peligros del espacio. Era un buen planeta para vivir, era valioso y por eso quería quedarse, por eso y por sus ojos azules...

—¡Que demonios!— Susurró Vegeta enojado, esos pensamientos incoherentes, seguro la atmósfera de la tierra tenía algún químico que le envenenara y lo hiciera perder neuronas. El nitrógeno y el dióxido de carbono estaban muy concentrados, a lo mejor eso lo afectaba aunque en realidad el balance era bueno para la vida en general.

—¿Qué te pasa loco?.— Decía Bulma, no entendía por qué maldecía sin motivos aparentes. Además al igual que ella, sin darse cuenta, a veces hablaba solo. Ella sonrió porque pensó qué tal vez era listo como ella, algo raro, muy raro de encontrar.

—¿Yo? , Pero si no he dicho nada.—El príncipe se había apenado por sus pensamientos, era raro lo que comenzaba a sentir. Además si en algo tenía nivel de experto, era en negar las cosas.

—¡Vamos por un helado!—Decía Bulma emocionada. Saltaba de alegría, pues adoraba el rico sabor del deseado dulce, frío, con notas lácteas y tan dulce, todo coronado con el ácido sabor de la fresa. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.

—¿Helado?.—Era una nueva palabra, a juzgar por la actitud de la terrícola, se trataba de algo bueno, no paraba de sorprenderse. En la tierra tenían mucho tiempo de ocio, podían experimentar con sus recursos e inventar cosas totalmente inútiles y sobrevaloradas. Algunas valían la pena, la comida era una de ellas, aunque para el estómago de un saiyan, no importa mucho mientras otorgue energía, y las fechas de caducidad eran mera sugerencia.

Bulma pidió dos helados dobles grandes, con una bola de fresa y una de chocolate. Le dio uno a Vegeta. Sonreía como niña chiquita.

—Toma, no te puedes tardar mucho en comerlo, se derrite, pero no tan rápido porque...— Entonces Vegeta le dio una mordida a su helado y un dolor invadió su cabeza...

—¡Aaaaahh!.—Gritó Vegeta sin soltar tan delicioso pero doloroso postre.

—Se te congela el cerebro...—Y Bulma empezó a reír.

—¡No le veo la gracia!.— el pobre Vegeta había soportado fuertes golpes, costillas rotas, huesos fracturados, pero nada se comparaba a ese ataque helado desde el interior de su nariz, subiendo por sus ojos, culminando en su frente. Ya pasando un poco su dolor, tomó aire y observo a Bulma, quien parecía que no sufría del mismo mal.

—Mira, se come así.— Bulma le enseño a comer helado dando pequeñas probaditas con la lengua, para de repente usar sus labios de manera suave.

Vegeta la imitaba y no pasó desapercibido para Bulma, la chica comenzó a imaginar como sería un beso de su galán espacial, sobre todo cuando el príncipe comenzaba a disfrutar de su postre pues ya había cobrado confianza y se veía de verdad feliz comiéndolo, tanto que parecía una adicción. Pensaba en que seguro era un excelente besador y ya su imaginación la había llevado a otro mundo.

Ambos chicos terminaron su helado y caminaron hasta un puente donde se miraron de frente, Bulma comenzó a explicarle que la gente normalmente habla para arreglar todo, no podía matar a las personas o iría a prisión, también que debería pagar en los restaurantes, no podia tomar las cosas e irse, en general le explicaba que delitos no debería cometer.

Una niña llevaba un perro, se soltó y salió corriendo directo hacia Bulma, el perro la empujó sobre Vegeta. Pudieron haber chocado sus labios, pero el príncipe puso un par de dedos sobre los labios de ella, con la otra mano la había tomado de la cintura para evitar que cayera deteniéndola con su cuerpo. Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron.

Siguieron su camino y a lo lejos vieron a Yamcha, estaba con una rubia muy sonriente y acaramelado. El moreno se dio cuenta de que Bulma estaba con el maldito alien y besó a la chica para darle celos. Celos reaccionando con celos.

Bulma no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, pues aunque comenzaba a sentir algo por Vegeta, todavía había algo por Yamcha, y el inútil estaba matando ese sentimiento. Tomó aire y miró a los ojitos negros que ahora iban a su lado. Vegeta no comprendía la tristeza de Bulma, en su civilización las cosas eran muy diferentes, tanto más para el príncipe.

—Eso es un beso.— comentó la peli azul como si se tratara de una clase de biología. Así podría sobreponerse sin sentir tanto, pensando que estaba explicando algo a sus compañeros de la universidad.

—¡Sé lo que es un beso!.— mencionó Vegeta, y cruzó los brazos. Se sintió como si lo trataran de tonto, la miró enfadado.

—¿En serio? Y ¿lo has hecho?- preguntó Bulma con curiosidad, realmente no sabía si los saiyan eran parecidos a los humanos en el tema romántico, tenía dudas porque a lo mejor lo que para los humanos era una muestra de afecto, para ellos era una falta. De hecho, la hizo pensar que el chico era sumamente gruñón, en la tierra era un comportamiento que indicaba que no estaba a gusto con la gente que lo rodeaba, pero tal vez en su planeta, era demostrar alegría. Aunque lo había visto reír, ahora si estaba confundida.

—¡Claro!—recordando que lo había hecho de niño en varias ocaciones, pues el se sabía atractivo y poderoso. En efecto, al parecer las demostraciones de afecto eran similares entre humanos y saiyan, aunque con los saiyan las cosas se tomaban un tanto cuanto diferente. La moral y el status quo, eran cosas muy distintas en Vegetasei.

Ambos siguieron su camino y Bulma quería preguntarle si le daría un beso a ella, pero se apenaba mucho, ademas debería ser al revés, en su sueño ideal, Vegeta le robaría un beso a Bulma. Así que decidió esperar, no era el momento.

Llegaron a casa, Vegeta se dirigió a buscar algo de cenar y Bulma al laboratorio con su padre, pues tenía que ayudarlo con algunas cuestiones. El Dr. Briefs estaba muy preocupado y apenado.

—Hija, no encuentro el scooter de tu amigo, cuanto lo siento debió haberse perdido entre mi desorden.— se ajustaba los lentes el científico, ya había fumado muchos cigarrillos pensando en dónde lo había dejado. Miraba a Tama, tal vez lo robó y lo destruyó, como muchas cosas que había perdido y encontrado en el jardín.

—No te preocupes papá, a lo mejor ya no lo va a necesitar.—decía la joven pues había visto lo que le pasó al aparato, solo pudo mirar los restos calcinados del aparato en el suelo.

—Tengo que compensarlo de alguna manera, ten dale esto a tu amigo.—Era un teléfono inteligente muy novedoso, el último que había desarrollado su compañía, Bulma se puso celosa, pues ella lo quería, pero el que tenía aún estaba nuevo y su padre no le consentía algunos tipos de arrebatos, estrenar móvil cada semana no era un comportamiento adecuado. Ya se las ingeniaría, al mismo tiempo, se emocionó, ya podría mensajearse con el príncipe a toda hora. No tardó en configurarlo y guardar su número, no sin antes una linda selfie para el avatar de su contacto.

Vegeta por su parte estaba en la cocina comiendo todo lo que había preparado Panchy en compañía del pequeño Goku.

—¡Oh! mis niños comen muy bien, los adoro pequeñines.— Sonreía agradecida de ver tan bien recibida su comida por parte del par de trogloditas.

Bulma le dio el teléfono a Vegeta, estiraba la mano con ese aparato extraño y Vegeta solo se le quedaba viendo, ¿Sería acaso un arma, o una trampa?. La chica captó de inmediato la actitud del saiyan, no tenía idea de lo que era lo que le estaba ofreciendo, así que decidió explicarle.

—Es como un scooter, más o menos. Puedes comunicarte, tomar fotos y podrás ver videos, escribir fics o lo que quieras. Es exclusivo de la tierra.— sonreía mientras le entregaba el aparato a su novio del dragón.

Goku observaba, él ya tenía uno, la verdad es que no lo utilizaba mucho, no le veía el caso si cuando extrañaba a sus amigos, era mejor verlos en lugar de usar ese aparato. Creía que era algo que alejaba a las personas, nada como la compañía de sus amigos.

Le hizo recordar que tendría que regresar a entrenar con el maestro Roshi, pues allá estaba uno de sus mejores amigos y lo extrañaba, igual que su querido entrenamiento. Tal vez a Vegeta le servirían las técnicas de Roshi, tal vez no, pero nada perdía con invitarlo, por lo menos pasaría con buena compañía.

—Vegeta, iré a entrenar con el maestro Roshi para mejorar mis técnicas, ¿Quieres ir?.— La invitación de Goku era tentadora y podría aprender alguna que otra técnica nueva, siempre entrenar era una buena idea.

—Suena bien.— decía el joven Vegeta sin mostrar ninguna expresión particular. Solo continuaba comiendo. En ese momento lo más importante era rellenar esa barriga.

—¡Oye Vegeta, no me vas a dejar aquí sola!, ¿o si?.— Bulma se molestó, la verdad es que no quería que el saiyan se fuera, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia y aún le faltaban tantas cosas por aprender para comportarse como buen ciudadano. No quería extrañarlo.

—Ven si quieres.— fue la respuesta del saiyan con la misma expresión, ninguna en especial. No entendía las insinuaciones de la muchacha terrícola, las cosas eran fáciles, los humanos solo las complicaban.

Bulma sonrió y corrió a juntar un montón de cápsulas para su viaje, preparó ropa, comida, algunas cosas para entretenerse y un par de aeronaves. Los chicos salieron a casa del maestro Roshi al alba, Bulma iba en una nave y los chicos volaban a la par, muy lento para el gusto de Vegeta pero suficiente para la velocidad de Goku.

Durante el vuelo, Vegeta observaba el planeta y cada vez le resultaba más interesante. En definitiva le darían muy buen precio, pero tal vez sería de sus tesoros para no entregar.

Dentro de los profundo de sus pensamientos se encontraban los ojos de Bulma, solo verla pilotando hacía que sintiera algo raro en su estómago, tal vez fuera hambre.

—¡Mira es por allá!—Gritó Goku mientras divisaba una casa en un islote. Se veía muy pacifico como para ser un lugar de entrenamiento, pero había que probar antes de juzgar.

—¡Hola maestro Roshi!, ¡hola!.— gritaba Goku, alzaba su brazo y sonreía, se veía tan alegre que podría contagiar al príncipe la sonrisa, pero no con semejante orgullo que se cargaba.

—¡Goku, pero si estás volando!.—se sorprendía el maestro. Un anciano calvo, con barba y bigote, muy enclenque. En realidad no se veía que pudiera mostrarle gran cosa a Vegeta. Pero igualmente le dió curiosidad, pues él mismo era un ejemplo de que la fuerza no iba en barriles. Decidió esperar atrás de la nave, quería evaluar un poco el panorama.

La nave aterrizó y bajó la joven Bulma. El maestro aprovechado de inmediato fue a recibir a la chiquilla con un abrazo muy apretado.

—¡Quítese viejo libidinoso!.— Bulma le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza. De pronto el maestro se percató de la presencia del joven que los acompañaba, se puso nervioso y en posición de defensa. Vegeta apareció detrás de Bulma observando a todos.

—¡Ese poderoso Ki!, ¿Quién eres muchacho?.—preguntaba el viejo calvo, el sudor le escurría, nunca había notado un ki tan potente. No era un muchacho tan alto y desarrollado, más bien era pequeño y delgado, pero ese poder, no era humano.

—¡Goku, que bueno que viniste!.—gritó un enano pelón, de inmediato el chiquillo detectó el poderoso ki del príncipe, comenzó a temblar, se puso serio y tomó la misma postura de defensa que el maestro.

—¡Hola Krilin!, maestro Roshi, él es mi amigo Vegeta, viene a entrenar con nosotros.— decía un alegre, muy alegre Goku. —¡No le tengan miedo!, no les va a hacer daño... ¿Verdad que no Vegeta?.— se rascaba la cabeza y volteaba a ver al príncipe, quien no se movió ni contestó.

Krilin y el maestro se relajaron, pues el joven de gran poder no mostró signos de querer dañarlos, o al menos eso parecía.

—¡Bulma! y tu ¿qué haces aquí, no me digas que también vas a entrenar y donde dejaste a Yamcha?.— Preguntaba el pequeño Krilin sorprendido por ver tan cerca a Bulma del sujeto extraño. Tal vez se trataba de un nuevo novio, la verdad es que Vegeta no le gustaba para su amiga, prefería a Yamcha.

—Vengo porque quiero ver que tan poderosos se pueden volver y Yamcha se fue por su lado.—Decía muy segura la chica, actitud que a Vegeta le pasó a fascinar, una chica que le gusta ver que tan fuerte pueden ser sus amigos. Sonrió malévolamente.

—Goku, tú sabes que para estudiar en Kame house hay que dominar ciertas técnicas que...—

Trataba de alejar un poco ese ki tan poderoso, pero también quería ver que tan hábil era.

—No se preocupe maestro, Vegeta es un saiyan como yo, miré igual tiene colita y es muy poderoso. ¿Por qué no muestras un ataque Vegeta?.— Roshi lanzó un objetivo al cielo y con un dedo, el príncipe lo hizo pedazos en un segundo. Todos muy sorprendidos menos Roshi.

—Bien muchacho, nada mal pero te falta mucho. Haremos de ti un guerrero excepcional.— No sorprendieron sus palabras a Vegeta, quien estaba de acuerdo en mejorar sus habilidades.

—Goku, me da un poco de miedo tu amigo.—decía Krilin con voz muy baja.

—No te preocupes, si se pone loco Bulma lo controla, es su novio que le mandó Sheng Long.— dijo Goku en voz alta provocando que Bulma se sonrojara y cerrara los puños para golpearlo y Vegeta se moviera rápido para agarrar la cola de Goku y torturarlo por bocón.

El entrenamiento había comenzado, pasaron algunos días haciendo ejercicios, mandados, combates, más mandados. Vegeta comenzó a notar su cuerpo más trabajado, más resistente, no renegaba de las largas jornadas, al contrario, siempre hacia trabajo de más. La recompensa lo valía.

A unos cientos de kilómetros, aterrizaba una nave espacial en forma de esfera... el ocupante buscó la ubicación de su objetivo en la computadora de la nave. No podía iniciar el scooter obtuvo lo que buscaba y apagó ambos equipos. Una imponente figura bajó de la nave y alzó el vuelo hacia la criatura más poderosa de la tierra...

Continuará...


	5. Radditz en kame house

Los días eran pesados en el entrenamiento de Kame House, los muchachos hacían su mejor esfuerzo. El maestro Roshi no estaba del todo contento con Vegeta, sin dudas era un guerrero talentoso como pocos, en el corto tiempo de entrenamiento había aprendido lo que muchos tardan años. Sin embargo seguía teniendo esa actitud tan pedante, orgullosa, soberbia y prepotente que lo llevaría a su perdición.

Necesitaba quitarle lo estirado a ese principito de cuarta. Tanto Goku como Krilin usaban su dobok naranja, con el escudo de Kame, pero Vegeta había rechazado el uniforme, lo consideraba ridículo, el maestro se molestó y como castigo lo obligó a usar ropa hecha de plomo y materiales sumamente pesados. Los movimientos eran más difíciles, pero Vegeta, lejos de considerarlo castigo, lo vió como un mejor entrenamiento.

Bulma se las arreglaba para no estar tan aburrida. La verdad ver chicos golpeándose y haciendo tonterías no era lo mejor del mundo. A menos que Vegeta se quitara la parte de arriba de su traje de pelea y entrara al mar. Eso si que la entretenía.

Llegó la hora de la comida y los saiyan eran los más felices comiendo todo lo que podían. Bulma se perdía en el rostro del príncipe y él la miraba siempre procurando que nadie se diera cuenta. El maestro Roshi aprovechó para dar sus comentarios, no eran para nada buenos.

—¡Goku!, tú técnica es muy descuidada, necesitas pulir tus movimientos o te vas a lastimar— Goku asentía, no mediaba palabra pero sabía que tendría que mejorar, entonces se esforzaría más.

—¡Krillin! , tú estás muy bien pero necesitas encender tu ki. Eres débil.— El chico pelón se encogía de hombros y bajaba un poco la cabeza, tomaba aire y asentía, tampoco protestaba las observaciones de su maestro.

—¡Y tú Vegeta!, tienes que aprender a modular tu ki, un uso imprudente puede matarte y ¡eres distraído!.—indicaba el maestro con voz muy firme.

—¿Distraído?.—se molestó un poco Vegeta, si estaba enfocado en su entrenamiento. No aceptaba ser un distraído. Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Por Kami, ya concéntrate Vegeta!.—Dijo Bulma de manera burlona mientras comía una paleta de dulce. Vegeta se perdió unos segundos en sus labios, de inmediato el saiyan relacionó su distracción con la mujer, cosa que lo enfadó. Estas cosas no le podían estar pasando, se sentía extraño. Por un momento perdido en sus pensamientos pero sintió esa presencia.

Al mismo tiempo Roshi, Goku y Krilin se miraron entre sí, no había dudas. Era una energía tan fuerte que todos la captaron, menos Bulma quien seguía jugando con sus agujetas.

Los niños salieron de la casa junto con el maestro.

—¡Yo también quiero ver!.— gritó Bulma. Vegeta sonrió aprobando la valentía de la chica y se enfocó en el poderoso Ki que se acercaba.

Una figura de un hombre alto, de largo cabello y muy fornido se revelaría ante los chicos. El maestro Roshi sudaba y concentraba su poder, así como Goku y Krilin. No así Vegeta, quien caminó calmado ante el hombre poderoso.

—¡Príncipe!.— el hombre se hincó ante la presencia del muchacho. Estaba emocionado y a la vez se tranquilizaba de haberlo encontrado, sano y salvo. Ahora solo tendría que llevarlo a la base y todo sería como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Radditz.—mencionó Vegeta, para nada estaba contento, si el inútil de Radditz lo había encontrado, era cuestión de tiempo para ser descubierto por Freezer. Pasaba saliva, estaba nervioso, pero tenía que aparentar.

—¡Vegeta!, que bueno que estás bien, mentimos para poder llevarte a casa. Corren rumores de que estás muerto.—le decía Radditz a Vegeta con un semblante de preocupación. Tampoco debería demostrar mucho su felicidad por haberlo encontrado. Sabía que al príncipe no le gustaban las cursilerías.

—¿M..Muerto?.— fue una revelación la información de Radditz, le causó sorpresa, claro, pero era algo bueno, al menos así lo dejarían de buscar.

—Oye Vegeta, ¿tú conoces a este sujeto?— dijo Goku con curiosidad. No sabía por qué se le hacía tan familiar, tenía cierto parecido con Vegeta, pero también con él, demasiado para su propio gusto.

—¡Ka.. Kakarot!—dijo Radditz al ver al chiquillo de cabello de estrella. Recordaba a su hermano, fue enviado a la tierra por su bajo poder, la verdad no esperaba que estuviera vivo, lo que sí lo sorprendió fue, encontrarlo con el príncipe. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, Vegeta jamás hubiera volteado a ver a Kakarot, pero al ser tan pocos los saiyan que quedaban vivos, era normal que se reunieran cuando se encontraban.

—¡Ah, con que ese es tu nombre real!, ya se me hacía extraño que te llamaras Goku, pero ya me acostumbré así que te diré Goku.— decía Vegeta de lo más tranquilo y llamándolo por un nombre tan tonto.

—E... Es mi hermano menor señor, su poder fue muy bajo y por eso fue enviado a la tierra, solo que al perder su nave lo dimos por muerto.— Contestaba Radditz aún hincado y mirando al suelo.

—¡Ya levántate Radditz!, ven a comer con nosotros.— ordenó el príncipe y entró primero a la casa. El comportamiento del príncipe era muy raro, no sabía que demonios hacía acompañado de esas personas. Avanzó detrás de Vegeta y algo llamó su atención, una hembra, una hermosa hembra estaba con su hermano y el príncipe. Radditz vio a Bulma y se relamió los labios, pudo aspirar el aroma de temor mezclado con flores que emitía esa mujer, era un afrodisíaco para un perverso saiyan, además su figura era madura, apta. Si fuera saiyan seguro tendría al menos 20 años.

Bulma tembló un poco y corrió atrás de Vegeta. Se refugiaba con su novio del dragón, pues la actitud de Radditz era más que atemorizante, no negaba que era muy atractivo, pero la manera en que la veía, parecía un perro hambriento acechando un trozo de carne. Era muy diferente a la mirada de Vegeta. En un momento dado quería llorar.

—Así que me consideran muerto.—dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos y dando la espalda a todos. Percibió el miedo de Bulma, pero sabía que Radditz no haría nada si él así lo ordenaba.

—¡Si!, pero nosotros sabíamos que no era posible que murieras así, por eso te buscamos y...— tenía esperanza en su príncipe, era la escapatoria del reino del terror de Freezer, sabían que posiblemente Vegeta podría ser el saiyan legendario y los salvaría cuando derrotara a Freeezer.

—¡Pues me quedaré muerto!.—Interrumpió el joven saiyan.

—¿Qué?.—Preguntó Radditz sumamente desconcertado. Nunca se imaginó que los abandonaría así, simplemente no entendía como es que su príncipe hacía eso, no era un cobarde, podría ser alguna necedad de Niño mimado.

—¡Como lo escuchaste!, morí al estrellarse mi nave, un ser poderoso me mató o inventa lo que quieras. ¡No pienso regresar al mando de Freezer!.—hacía berrinche el joven Vegeta. La verdad es que esperaba que tanto Radditz como Nappa entendieran y lo siguieran en la tierra, pero no los obligaría.

—Pero ¿por qué no acabas con ese señor, Vegeta?, ¡tú eres muy poderoso!.— decía Goku inocentemente.

—Porque es mucho más poderoso que yo.— Vegeta bajó la mirada, apretó los puños en señal de impotencia, apretaba los ojos para no llorar y se mordía el labio para no hablar de más, el joven quería decir que había acabado con toda su gente, pero no era el momento. No frente a Radditz, ellos creían que un asteroide acabó con su planeta. Al parecer del príncipe, era piadoso hacerlos creer que fue una desafortunada casualidad, era una historia más soportable.

—Entonces ¿Qué se supone que haga?, Vegeta, si regresó sin ti, Freezer me matará, matará a Nappa también. ¡Somos tu gente maldita sea!, no seas un mimado, ¡Sé un hombre!.—la rabia se apoderaba de Radditz,confundido por la actitud de Vegeta, lo estaba decepcionando.

—¡Por mi haz lo que quieras!, vete o quédate a entrenar, sabes que si pudiera matar a Freezer no lo dudaría, y tendrías tu ansiada libertad, pero si entrenamos aquí, tenemos una maldita oportunidad.— Decía Vegeta mientras se hidrataba y alistaba para otro round en Kame House.

—Oye Goku, ¿entonces tienes un hermano?—preguntaba Krilin a Goku.

—Pues, la verdad no me acuerdo Krilin, nunca lo había visto.— Goku seguía observando a su familiar, para él era raro pensar en que no estaba solo. Había una mezcla de emoción con extrañeza, la verdad es que agradecía el tiempo que vivió con su abuelito, pero sentía ganas de descubrir más de su pasado y su verdadera familia.

Los chicos siguieron entrenando, Radditz observaba sin mucho que decir, no comprendía el por qué su príncipe prefería estar en este planeta que conquistando muchos otros.

—Es verdad que está adquiriendo habilidades, pero no comprendo, ¿desafiar a Freezer por un berrinche?.—dijo Radditz al maestro Roshi mientras ambos observaban a Vegeta entrar y salir del fondo del mar.

—Es que es un muchacho muy orgulloso y quiere ser el mejor siempre. No es un berrinche, es más complejo de lo que crees. Por cierto, tú deberías entrenar también.—Decía Roshi, escondía gran misticismo tras sus oscuros lentes y su gran barba. Era un hombre realmente anciano, rara vez se vería alguien de esa edad en el universo.

Ya en la noche, todos se sentaron a cenar, Vegeta y Radditz lo hacían en silencio mientras los demás hablaban y departían los alimentos. Las miradas ocasionales entre Vegeta y Bulma no pasaron desapercibidas para Radditz, pues si bien era cierto que Kakarot, Vegeta y el pelón estaban entrenando, no veía la función de la chica en ese lugar.

Todos se fueron a dormir con excepción de Vegeta y Radditz. Ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a hablar.

—¡Ya te vi!, ¡ya se por que te quieres quedar!.—reclamaba Radditz pues sentía que su príncipe los estaba abandonando.

—¡¿Ah Si?!, Y según tu, ¿por qué?.—decía Vegeta tranquilo, no quería más que entrenar y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a Freezer, sentía que en la tierra podría encontrar la manera de derrotarlo, esto era sólo un primer paso.

—¡La chica del cabello azul!.— gruñó Radditz molesto, podría ser de enojo o podría ser de envidia. No toleraba como lo veía y como él la observaba, estaba cambiando a sus soldados por una falda. Sentía que había fallado en algo.

Bulma escuchaba desde la ventana bastante interesada en lo que el príncipe tendría que decir.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?.— contestó Vegeta, sabía que mentir le era imposible con Radditz o Nappa, lo conocían desde que era un bebé. Pero podría intentar no responder.

—¡Te gusta y no mientas!, nos estás cambiando por una falda.— bajaba la mirada, sentía impotencia, podría luchar con otras cosas, pero él mismo lo había vivido en carne propia, había estado enamorado y la perdió, sabía lo que daría por volverla a ver. Estaba siendo cruel con su príncipe, pero era por el bien de todos.

—Hmp...— el príncipe se tomaba su tiempo, lo sorprendió, si le gustaba la humana pero nunca cambiaría a sus soldados por una mujer, no, era otra cosa.

—Vegeta, solo no te enamores.— lo miraba a los ojos, queriendo no encontrar, pero ahí estaba, ese maldito brillo del amor estaba naciendo en el príncipe más cruel y despiadado del universo. Esa hembra había despertado algo en él y a lo mejor ni cuenta se había dado.

—¿Qué dices?— Estaba poniéndolo nervioso, él no se enamoraría jamás, eso era para clases bajas. Para un guerrero de su nivel, eso era un lujo que no podía darse.

—No lo vas a admitir, pero lo veo Vegeta, por lo menos te gusta, y mucho. Te conozco.— cruzaba los brazos y se rendía, sabía que su príncipe tenía un crush con esa muchacha.

Bulma se emocionó y sonreía, a lo mejor Vegeta si era el amor de su vida. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Perdió el equilibrio y un fuerte ruido se escuchó dentro de Kame house, rápidamente se incorporó y se escondió. Los chicos voltearon hacia el sonido, pero no vieron nada. Radditz no lo notó, pero Vegeta si, era la mujer haciendo tonterías.

—Vegeta, arriesgas tu vida y la de todos ¿por una chica?.— decía Radditz incrédulo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?, la situación es perfecta. Piensan que estoy muerto y es lo mejor, entrenaré y estaré listo para reaparecer y matar a Freezer.— el príncipe ya tenía un plan estructurado para su venganza.

—Pero ¿cómo piensas lograr tanto poder?.—cruzaba los brazos Radditz esperando alguna tontería del mocoso.

—No lo había pensado, tal vez con las esferas del dragón, eso fue lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar.— mientras rascaba su barbilla pensando.

—¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?—curioso de lo que diría Vegeta.

—Son esferas que invocan un dragón y te cumplen un deseo, podría pedir que desaparezca a Freezer pero eso no calmaría mi sed de venganza, tal vez que me haga más poderoso que él, en realidad no se mucho de ellas, pero la chica terrícola si.— decía Vegeta mientras pensaba.

—Tal vez la vida eterna, así no te mataría.—respondió Radditz, pensó en ser joven e inmortal, su personalidad verdadera salió a la luz, conservar su atractivo físico, tener poder ilimitado y conseguir a todas las mujeres que quisiera, eso sería un muy buen deseo.

—No, los días que llevo aquí con Roshi, me he dado cuenta que, no importa cuanto tiempo me golpee Freezer, si no tengo las habilidades necesarias, no podré vencerlo jamás.—Mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba de la pared, resoplaba con angustia, necesitaba mejorar su plan.

—¡Por favor!, ¿estos tontos humanos? son débiles, ¿Qué te pueden enseñar?.—decía Radditz pensando qué tal vez su príncipe había enfermado o se estaba volviendo loco. Eran basura para los saiyan, solo eran buenos tiros al blanco.

—¡Tu dependes de un sucio aparato al igual que Freezer, yo ya no lo necesito!.— lo miró de arriba a abajo, negó con la cabeza y entró a la casa, se retiró a dormir.

Radditz durmió afuera, se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Vegeta. ¿A caso los humanos tendrían algo que no tuvieran ellos ya? Tal vez se quedaría para averiguarlo. También parecía un lugar divertido, si las hembras humanas eran tan hermosas como la peli azul, seguro que tendría mucha diversión. Había surcado planetas por todo el universo y la verdad es que la hembra terrícola estaba en su top 10.

Apenas comenzaba a pintar el alba cuando el joven príncipe ya se encontraba entrenando. Entraba al mar y bajaba tanto como le fuera posible soportar y luego de un rato salía. Lo hacía una y otra vez, Radditz ya estaba mareado pues no comprendía el por qué. Además usaba ropa ridícula, muñequeras, una playera horrorosa y zapatos feos.

—¿Por qué te vistes así Vegeta? ¡Pareces un ordinario terrícola!, como príncipe de los saiyan debes usar ropa formal.—Se quejaba Radditz.

—¡Es ropa de entrenamiento!, agrega peso a mi cuerpo para someterlo a más presión. Eres muy tonto.—contestaba Vegeta.

—Ya solo te falta ponerte ese traje naranja extraño para verte como un completo payaso.—se burlaba Radditz.

—¡¿Vas a entrenar o vas a seguir parloteando?!.— comentó Vegeta molesto por lo que decía su soldado.

Confiado, Radditz acompañó a Vegeta pero no pudo bajar tan profundo como el mocoso, se dio cuenta que le faltaba mucho para tener un poder que le llegara a los talones. Eso lo hizo enfurecerse y se esforzaba por seguirle el paso .

Cansado Radditz fue a la playa y se sentó a refrescarse, Goku salió para poder entrenar y vió al hombre descansando.

—Hola Radditz entonces, ¿yo soy tu hermanito? ¿Me platicas de cómo son mis papás?.— el enano regordete era muy molesto, tenía confianza de la nada, no mostraba respeto alguno. El saiyan lo miró de arriba a abajo y no le contestó.

—¿Radditz?, anda cuenta ¿si?... ¿si?...¿si?... Oye , ¿cuentas?— el niño estaba desesperándolo, ponía la cara de cachorro y Radditz lo miró con desprecio, pero la sangre siempre llama. Suspiró resignado.

—Eran.—contestó muy fríamente. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, aún sentía el dolor de perder a toda su gente. Sus padres, sus amigos, todo su mundo se había ido.

El infante no pudo contener algunas lágrimas, pues guardaba la esperanza de tal vez conocer a sus padres y tener una familia. En su corazón no cabía el rencor y los perdonaba por haberlo abandonado.

—¿Y como eran?—insistía el jovencito.

Radditz se armó de paciencia, acarició un poco su cabellera y comenzó a hablar.

—Nuestra madre era muy buena cocinera, se encargaba de los banquetes que pedía el Rey Vegeta. Aunque no era poderosa, se respetaba, vivía en el palacio. Tenía el mejor sazón de todo el planeta. Nuestro padre era físicamente muy parecido a tí, era poderoso y un valiente guerrero. Se llamaba Bardok, Bardok el guerrero.— y sonrió orgulloso recordando a su progenitor. No importaba que fueran guerreros de clase baja, todos peleaban valientemente para el reino Saiyan.

—¡Me hubiera gustado conocerlos!, sabes estoy feliz de tener un hermano. Me gustaría conocer nuestro planeta.—Decía Goku con un aire de ilusión, misma que Radditz no tardaría en romper.

—Me temo que no es posible, una fuerte lluvia de meteoritos destruyó el planeta hace 12 años. Casi todos los saiyan murieron incluidos el rey y nuestros padres. Sobrevivimos los que no nos encontrábamos en el planeta en ese momento.— ya estaba sintiéndose cómodo, por lo menos podía sacar un poco del dolor y disfrutar de una rica malteada.

—Entonces, ¿ya no tienes un hogar y tampoco Vegeta?.—preguntaba Goku, pues tenía genuina preocupación por su hermano y su nuevo amigo.

—Si y no, servimos al emperador Freezer y conquistamos planetas para venderlos. Algunos nos pagan impuestos y otros los devastamos.—Decía Radditz de manera tranquila.

Goku no comprendía muy bien el hecho de que devastar planetas implicaba matar mucha gente, pero Bulma escuchó todo. No podía creer que un chico tan guapo como Vegeta en realidad era un asesino.

Pero si pudo subir a la nube dorada... no se iba a quedar con la duda.

—Maestro Roshi, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?.— en un tono curioso la chica, quería obtener la información que su corazón tanto anhelaba .

El maestro estaba ocupado viendo sus revistas.

—Ahora no Bulma, estoy ocupado—

Sabía que no le haría caso, pero nadie le dice NO a Bulma, se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Qué pena!, quería su ayuda para subir el cierre de mi vestido.— El maestro corrió de inmediato en ayuda de la chica.

—Maestro, ¿cuáles son los requisitos para subir a la nube voladora?.—aprovechó la distracción del maestro con el cierre para sacarle la verdad.

—Déjame recordar, pues debe ser de corazón puro.— el maestro pensaba pero decía la Verdad, no recordó ningún otro requisito.

—¿Y si eres un asesino? ¿Puedes subir?.— con esta aseveración descubriría que tan malo era su novio del dragón.

—No lo creo, a menos que sea en defensa propia tal vez. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.— el maestro se preocupaba, más por Goku, pues parte muy importante de su poder, eran sus pensamientos puros.

—¡Curiosidad!— Bulma se fue complacida, su novio del dragón no era malvado, seguro hacía lo que le ordenaban. Así mismo se sintió triste por todo lo que había pasado un chico de su edad. Nadie lo merece.

Bulma recibió una llamada.

-Hola, papá... si entiendo... voy para allá.- La chica corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, tenía que irse por una semana ya que su padre la requería en el laboratorio. Habían encontrado algo interesante y no podía dejar pasar ese descubrimiento. Subió a ver a Vegeta, sin decir nada de sus conjeturas, estaba contenta porque sabía que era bueno.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, ella sonrió y le comentó que tenía que ir a ver algo que encontró su padre, pero que no tardaría, el asintió. No dijo más. Bulma se despidió de todos y subió a su avión.

—¡Nos vemos luego Bulma!- gritaba Goku despidiéndola.

Vegeta solo se quedó viendo la nave hasta que dejó de ser visible. Solo sería una semana sin la ojos de cielo, ¿Qué podría pasar?

Continuará...


	6. Deseos

Durante la semana que la Peli Celeste se fue, los chicos hicieron grandes progresos, Radditz apenas podía creer que Vegeta aceptara hacer cosas vergonzosas, como ir a cazar o pescar para alimentar a esos humanos, o las miles de series de ejercicios que ordenaba el viejo. En éste punto, pensaba que su príncipe había enloquecido.

Vegeta era un alumno con gran talento y potencial. Se trataba de un tipo disciplinado y constante. Pocos guerreros tenían esa tenacidad y necesidad de superación, era su gran virtud y fortaleza. Su maestro no sabía si tenía que ver con su sangre noble o si era cuestión de mero orgullo. En definitiva no tenía que ver su raza. Radditz era de la misma estirpe, pero no tenía esas ganas de ser el mejor.

Pronto su técnica era prácticamente perfecta, una patada hacia el triple de daño que antes de que entrenara. Crecía como guerrero, esa competencia también impulsó a Goku, quien de tener un poder insignificante, desarrolló casi la fuerza de Radditz.

—¡Insecto te estás rezagando!.— Vegeta hacía el comentario molesto con el desempeño de Radditz. Apenas daba crédito que el inútil de Goku pudiera ganarle a su hermano mayor.

—Lo siento.—se limitaba a decir el soldado e intentaba seguir el entrenamiento, aunque por el contrario de Vegeta, no le interesaba tanto en aumentar su poder. En realidad , se interesaba más por la comodidad que ofrecía la tierra que por aumentar su poder. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Freezer, así que ¿Por qué no disfrutar la vida?. Aún así, tenía que esforzase por su príncipe.

Vegeta se sentía vivo con el entrenamiento, en el servicio de Freezer solo era ir a destruir cosas, pero nunca se preocupaban por qué fuera mejor guerrero. Sin embargo, en específico, ese día miraba al cielo... esperando.

—¡Concéntrate Vegeta!.— gritaba el maestro Roshi mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

—¡Escucha viejo!.— de inmediato Radditz se ofuscó, apretó los puños y se lanzó contra el anciano.

—¡Radditz, preocúpate por ti, yo puedo solo!.—lo detuvo el príncipe antes de que pudiera llegar al viejo, Radditz bajo la mirada y se fue a seguir entrenando.

La nave de Bulma aterrizaba en la isla, traía mucha comida y ropa para los chicos. Bajaba corriendo mientras saludaba a todo mundo. Vegeta miraba desde lejos con una media sonrisa en el rostro, por dentro estaba sumamente feliz, pero como siempre, le costaba demostrar cualquier cosa que no fuera enfado.

—Hola Vegeta, ¿me extrañaste?.—saludaba la chica de manera coqueta. Ella sonreía, se sentía muy emocionada de verlo, la verdad, poco a poco se había acostumbrado a su peculiar mirada y su espantoso carácter. Lo que antes le parecía grosero y pedante, ahora le parecía en cierto grado, tierno.

-Y ¿Por qué habría de extrañarte?.- contestaba arisco el saiyan. Creía que la chica era muy boba, no veía por qué la extrañaría, pero también estaba feliz de verla.

Bulma sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla, ella comenzaba a interpretar los silencios de Vegeta y sus miradas. Tal vez, esa contestación tiempo atrás, hubiera sido detonante para una pelea pero ahora era una excusa para ponerlo nervioso.

—Yo también te extrañaba.— Acto seguido entró a la casa y dejó que continuaran con su entrenamiento. La mujer los miraba a lo lejos, su mente de inmediato recordó los acontecimientos de la semana anterior, Bulma no paraba de pensar en las atrocidades por las qué pasó Vegeta y quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Cayó la noche y todos cenaban, ahora venía con más comida, pues había un tercer saiyan que alimentar y tal como lo imaginaba, era un troglodita. Menos mal, la señora Panchy se puso bella y compró víveres como para todo un regimiento, no quería que sus "niños" pasaran hambre. Mientras todos comían, la chica sintió la necesidad de respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Bulma salió a contemplar las estrellas y Vegeta la siguió unos pasos atrás. Estaba atento a lo que la mujer que hablaba sola soltaría sin querer. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, ya sabía las manías que tenía y por lo regular, si estaba así de pensativa, comenzaba una conversación con el aire y hacía confesiones penosas. Algo que divertía al príncipe. Conocer sus secretos, le otorgaba un grado de poder sobre los demás.

Pasó un buen rato y aún no abría la boca, así que se acercó levitando para no ser escuchado, se puso en cunclillas detrás de ella y observó con cuidado lo que atraía a la mujer. Ubicó el astro que miraba la chica y con toda la intención de asustarla, de acercó más.

—Ese debe ser Namek.— le dijo a Bulma en el oído, bajito como si no quisiera ser descubierto por nadie más que su interlocutora. La reacción de ella fue casi la que esperaba.

Sorprendió a la chica que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y quien de inmediato se sonrojó, pues la respiración del chico la había hecho erizar. No saltó como Vegeta esperaba, pero igual fue divertida la cara de Bulma.

—¡Me asustas!, ¿siempre tienes que aparecer así?.— reclamaba la chica con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Por dentro quería irse encima a besos, estaba tan lindo con ese reflejo estelar en su piel, su mirada fuerte y profunda y su pequeña nariz casi rozando su mejilla.

—Siempre es divertido molestarte.—dijo el príncipe mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos, junto a ella con sus rostros tan cerca, tenía que hacer algo porque ya no respondería de lo que podría pasar. Se veía tan, ¿Oceánica?, le gustaba el océano y su piel le recordaba la espuma de las olas, su cabello el agua y sus ojos, los lugares profundos donde podría descubrir secretos que ocultaba la mar. Tenía atracción hacia ella, no sabía explicarlo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Bulma esperaba que la besara pues era el momento perfecto, las estrellas, la arena, el mar ... pero Vegeta volteó a ver el cielo nuevamente. Respiró profundo para calmar sus latidos y así controlar sus instintos.

—Háblame de las esferas del dragón.—dijo el príncipe como para enfriar las cosas, sabía que una vez que probara sus labios, no se detendría jamás. Necesitaba hablar para apagar ese sentimiento absurdo que recién había descubierto.

Bulma suspiró, creyó que era el momento pero no sucedió, entonces, resignada, tomó el tema que proponía el saiyan.

—Son esferas mágicas, hay siete de ellas. Cuando las juntas todas puedes pedir un deseo al Dios dragón.— decía la mujercita, aún buscando la mirada del muchacho, pero por más que lo perseguía con sus grandes ojos azules, el esquivo saiyan no le sostenía la mirada, se movía y miraba en otras direcciones.

—hm, y ¿qué clase de deseo?.—respondía interesado el saiyan. Subía una ceja y quedaba expectante ante la respuesta de la mujer terrícola.

—Pues lo que quieras, puedes pedir ser muy rico, tener mucho conocimiento, algo que realmente desees.—Sonreía la chica, en realidad no sabía todas las limitaciones de Sheng Long, solo que no podía interferir en el libre albedrío.

—Y ... ¿Poder?- decía el joven, pasaba saliva mientras esperaba la respuesta, quería saber si había una oportunidad de cobrar su venganza.

—No lo sé, puedes intentarlo.— La chica hizo memoria y negó. —Realmente nunca hemos pedido más poder para alguien, no es un deseo común.— se alzaba de hombros en signo de ignorar completamente la respuesta a la inquietud del joven.

Tras un largo silencio, Vegeta miró a los ojos a la mujer. —Entonces, ¡Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón!.— Se levantó decidido y le daba la mano a la niña para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella negó la ayuda, solo sonrió y no se movió.

—Aún faltan diez meses para que funcionen, después de pedir el deseo, se convierten en piedra y se dispersan por el mundo. Se revelan hasta después de un año.— decía la chica mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y volteaba a ver la reacción de su principle, quien pasó de una euforia aventurera a una ligera decepción.

Vegeta volvió a tomar su lugar junto a la joven de cabello celeste. Se quedó pensando en que tenía que entrenar todo ese tiempo para recibir el poder y explotarlo por completo. Igual no era tanto, únicamente rogaba por no ser encontrado por Freezer antes.

Bulma recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su apuesto acompañante. Se sintió cómoda, se sintió en casa. Con Yamcha nunca le pasó, nunca sintió esa electricidad correr por su cuerpo.

Vegeta por su parte tuvo como reacción inicial intentar quitarse, pero se contuvo y dejó a la niña quedarse. Él sentía que no era su vida, que no era su cuerpo y que simplemente no merecía esos momentos.

Bulma se quedó dormida y el príncipe la llevó hasta la habitación, al ser la chica, le tocaba la principal. Le acostó y miró su sueño unos minutos. Caminaba a la salida cuando la chica murmuró entre sueños.

—No me dejes... Vegeta—. El joven príncipe regresó a su lado y se acurrucó solo unos segundos, solo quería sentir su calor, pero estaba realmente cansado, el entrenamiento de la semana había sido extenuarte, sus energías no dieron más, se quedó profundamente dormido al tacto del cuerpo de la peli azul.

Pasaron varias horas, ella despertó de un sobre salto y lo primero que vio fue su cara, dormido profundamente como un bebé. Su sueño era quieto, su ceño fundido de siempre era muy leve, despertaba un sentimiento de paz, le dieron ganas de acariciar su rostro y su cabello. Pero detuvo su mano, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría el guerrero.

—Así no te ves tan malo—. Decía a susurros para no interrumpir su sueño. Luego pensó en lo que Freezer significaba para el universo. La verdad es que era mejor ser ignorante de las situaciones que pasar a preocuparse, podrían desaparecer de un momento a otro. Era difícil procesarlo para un adulto, cuanto más para unos niños.

Reflexionaba sobre su deseo y las posibles consecuencias para el resto de la humanidad. La verdad, solo fue un impulso, querer comprobar que lo que tenía con Yamcha era real. Ahora tenía a su lado un príncipe extraterrestre que trabajaba para un tirano.

—¿En qué momento se me ocurrió tal tontería?— dijo para si misma. Era muy egoísta pensar en ser feliz cuando podría destruir el planeta entero. Pero al verlo a su lado, sentía que todo valía la pena. Prefería morir ahora a vivir cien años sin haberlo conocido.

Vegeta despertó, nunca había pasado una noche con alguien, fue extraño para él que lo primero que viera en la mañana, fuera su cabello azul. La miró a los ojos y se apenó.

—lo... lo siento... yo no quería, es decir...—Decía el joven sonrojado. En Vegetasei, dormir con alguien significaba que era su pareja para tener un hijo, o intentarlo. En cuanto a los soldados de Freezer, no significaba nada, pero él era un príncipe saiyan. Aún tenía un código que cumplir y un ejemplo que dar a sus soldados.

—No te preocupes, eres buena almohada, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.—guiñaba ella un ojo, ese mujer no deja de ser coqueta nunca. Había logrado hacer que Vegeta mirara hacia otro lado para no sonrojarse más. Era una mujer muy vulgar, eso no se decía. Tomó aire y volteó a mirarla.

—Niña, ¿puede ser un secreto? ¿En especial para Radditz?-. Miró muy en serio a Bulma. Ella solo pestañeó e inclinó un poco la cabeza al lado derecho.

—No entiendo qué hay de malo, pero esta bien, tú tranquilo que yo no diré nada.— le dijo la chica con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Para él, despertar a lado de la extraña que ahora era su "amiga" fue una experiencia nueva, una que estaba seguro, quisiera repetir toda la vida. Sin embargo no podía demostrar nada pues su orgullo como príncipe podría verse en peligro. "Los saiyan de clase alta no pueden enamorarse", se repetía en su mente.

Se levantó dispuesto a entrenar y así fue. Pasaba sus días entrenando y sus noches observándola, a veces acurrucado con ella, a veces solo detectando su ki, a veces conversando y a veces silencios interminables que decían todo.

Los días pasaban en Kame house. Bulma regresó a casa pues tenía que asistir a la escuela y volvía a ver a su "novio del dragón" los fines de semana. Por más que trató de convencerlos de ir a la escuela, (a todos los saiyan) ninguno se interesó. Pues tenían la misión de estar preparados en caso de que Freezer los descubriera.

La escuela era muy aburrida, estaba terminando la universidad a los 16 años y no sabía que haría después. Lo único que la mantenía motivada, eran las visitas a su amor verdadero. Aunque él no hubiera dicho nada aún.

Ayudaba a su padre con proyectos nuevos y con la exploración, en uno de sus viajes descubrió una extraña nave, tenía forma de esfera y adentro había un rastreador como el de Vegeta.

—Seguro es la nave de Radditz .—Se dijo a sí misma y la guardó en una cápsula, protegiéndola de que alguien la encontrara y que accidentalmente la activara.

La tecnología le causaba gran curiosidad, pero sabía que la tenía que proteger a toda costa, incluso de su padre y de ella misma.

Llegó el fin de semana y la joven regresó a Kame House para ver a sus amigos. El príncipe se ponía muy feliz, a su manera, eso igual era nuevo. Nunca se dio oportunidad de sentirse así, no desde que era un niño pequeño. Y aunque no se lo demostraba frente a los demás, Vegeta cada vez era más abierto al menos con ella.

—Oye Goku, ¿no te parece raro que Vegeta sonría cuando está Bulma y cuando se va sea un cretino?.—curioso el pequeño pelón, quien se había percatado de los sutiles cambios del príncipe cuando estaba la fémina peli azul y cuando no.

—A mi no, ¿por qué Krilin?.— y es que Goku, estaba más interesado en su entrenamiento y en Radditz. Durante los días que habían convivido, Radditz se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacía a Goku alguien que le diera un buen ejemplo, ese niño era amable, bondadoso y bien portado. Todo lo contrario a un buen saiyan. Decidió hacerse cargo de su hermano y convertirlo en un verdadero guerrero.

No iba a permitir que su sangre fuera así de amistosa con otras especies. Aunque las humanas, en particular la peli azul le parecía bastante apetecible. Lamentablemente su lealtad al príncipe era mayor que sus deseos.

—¡Vegeta vas a hacer combate!.—Ordenó el Maestro Roshi. Todos se quedaron mirando entre sí, en realidad m, el saiyan no había hecho combate con ninguno de ellos, no sabían el nivel que tenía, solo se daban una idea por los fuertes ataques que lanzaba para destruir cosas y la resistencia que tenía su cuerpo, los ejercicios excesivos que soportaba y su velocidad.

—Pero ¿con quién?.— se quedó extrañado Vegeta, estaba más que seguro que ninguno soportaría un ataque del saiyan.

—¡Con los tres!, todos contra Vegeta, pueden usar todos los ataques que quieran pero Vegeta no, él solo puede usar patadas y golpes. ¡Empiecen cuando quieran!. ¡Oh querida Bulma!, ¿puedes tomar el sol por allí?.—indicaba el maestro Roshi, su expresión era incierta bajo sus grandes gafas oscuras.

—¡Si maestro!— salía Bulma sonriente con un pequeño traje de baño azul marino de dos piezas, dejaba ver su esbelto cuerpo y se tumbó en medio de la playa.

Vegeta se quedó embobado y recibió un fuerte golpe de Radditz en la cara.

—¡Oye!, ¡¿que te pasa?!— reclamó Vegeta, se soñaba el puñetazo que recibió de parte de "Don Pelucas", ahora si estaba furioso, pero no podía estallar toda su energía.

—¡El combate ya ha empezado!, tú tienes la culpa por distraerte.—contestó Radditz reclamando atención a lo que hacía. Tenía razón, perdió la concentración y sí que era difícil no hacerlo con una muchacha como Bulma tomando el sol en medio de los ojos de Vegeta.

El maestro Roshi con su gran sabiduría, haciendo gala de sus años y su experiencia, se había dado cuenta que el príncipe tenía un crush con la azulada y era perfecto para lograr sacar un mejor guerrero. Igual imaginaba en quedarse con el premio del torneo de las artes marciales, mismo que se llevaría a cabo en un año y medio. Sus alumnos seguro lograrían los 3 primeros lugares.

Todo era muy divertido hasta que una figura se acercaba en el horizonte...


	7. Piedra en el zapato

Una moto de agua se acercaba a Kame house, pronto se lograba divisar un par de figuras, eran Yamcha y Puar. Krilin los había invitado a entrenar, lastimosamente para Yamcha, en la isla se encontraba su ex novia con el alíen desgraciado que había traído el Dios Dragón, y como cereza del pastel, acompañado de otro alíen. La fiesta así no era agradable. Para Vegeta era bueno ver un nuevo saco de boxeo, tal vez le podría dar un par de golpes "accidentalmente", no tenía realmente nada en contra del humano sin diente, pero era divertido molestarlo y sinceramente le caía mal.

—¡Yamcha!, que bueno que te decidiste a venir, con el entrenamiento que estamos llevando, seguramente ganaremos el próximo torneo de las artes marciales.—sonreía Krillin y al parecer era el único feliz por la presencia del humano.

—¡Hola Krilin!, ¿Acaso creías que me iba a quedar atrás?— posó sus ojos en el príncipe, con desagrado y rechazo a su real presencia. Actitud que Radditz no dejaría pasar por alto, nadie osaba mirar así a su príncipe, veía una clara oportunidad para fastidiar y a la vez, divertirse.

—¡Uh!, mire, principe, tenemos un nuevo costal de papas, ¿me permite los honores?.— Radditz de inmediato puso a Yamcha en su mira y sonrió malignamente, estiró sus músculos y tronó sus dedos para calcinar vivo al infeliz que se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a su alteza.

Vegeta volteó a ver a Radditz muy divertido, sería una escena graciosa ver a su soldado correteando por toda la isla. Más aún, los gritos de niña del humano inservible. Sonrió con la misma actitud perversa. —Por mí, ¡haz lo que quieras!.— se cruzaba de brazos alistándose para la función.

Radditz asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a Yamcha, el pobre ladrón de desierto tenía cara de pánico, sudor frío corría por su frente y su espalda, estaba inmóvil del terror que causaba semejante ejemplar saiyan acercándose amenazante. Era como si una hiena acechara con la seguridad de que conseguiría la presa.

—¡Radditz!, algo más.— interrumpió el príncipe, haciendo que el señor pelucas volteara a ver a su príncipe. —No lo mates a la primera ¿quieres?, deseo ver un poco de sangre correr antes.— Ambos soltaron una carcajada, Vegeta mantuvo la sonrisa. por su parte Radditz comenzó a perseguir a Yamcha por toda la isla.

Bulma observaba desde la seguridad de la casa, no sabía si reír o llorar, era muy graciosa la cara de Yamcha huyendo, se lo tenía bien merecido. Pero esperaba que no lo fueran a lastimar, tanto. Goku y Krillin se quedaron mirando lo que sucedía, Krillin estaba horrorizado y pidió por ayuda.

—¡Maestro!, tiene que detener esto, va a ser una masacre.—Rogaba el enano sin nariz a su maestro, quien decidió tomarse su tiempo, era la hora del té y deseaba terminar su aperitivo antes de levantarse.

—¡No molestes muchacho!, ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?.— el anciano mordía una galleta de canela cubierta de azúcar y la disfrutaba con su té negro, no se distraería con Yamcha, ese té se debe tomar caliente.

Radditz perseguía a Yamcha, quien corría de un lado a otro escondiéndose. Vegeta moría de la risa y Krillin ya no soportaba, pensaba que iba a matar a su amigo, ya había asestado un par de golpes y atinado algunos ataques de energía. Yamcha estaba a punto de rendirse, subió las manos en señal de ya terminar con el juego, tenía el labio roto, heridas en brazos y piernas, una gran cortada en la mejilla y uno o dos chichones.

—¡Ya, ya, me rindo!, tú ganas, por favor, no me mates.—Cerraba los ojos el pobre humano, derramaba lágrimas y temblaba.

Radditz rió juntando poder para terminar al terrícola, cuando Goku le hizo frente, se puso de pie y gritó. —¡Hermano!.— Lo atacó con un kame hame ha desde su posición y desvío la energía que iba directa a aniquilar a Yamcha.

El humano se sorprendió al ver la fuerza del pequeño Goku, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Goku reveló que Radditz era su hermano. No podía creer que el amable y tierno Goku tuviera lazos familiares con ese sanguinario que amenazaba a su vida.

Vegeta detuvo su risa y miró serio a Goku, tanto Krillin como Bulma y Puar, respiraron tranquilos y el maestro Roshi, seguía tomando su té y hojeando revistas. El más molesto fue el enorme Radditz, quien ya podía oler el Yamcha frito para la cena.

—¡Kakarot!, eres un aguafiestas, ya iba a darle el golpe final, ¡ahora lo tendremos que soportar!.— cruzaba los brazos y negaba con la cabeza. —¡Estás muy mal educado enano, necesitas a tu hermano para enseñarte a comportarte como se debe!.— se acercaba a Kakarot para ponerse a su altura y observar mejor su expresión.

El rostro de Kakarot se iluminó, era como si le hubieran dicho que lo adoptarían o mejor aún, que era navidad y no se había dado cuenta. Los ojos le brillaron y los abrió tan grandes como pudo, sonrió y saltó de emoción. —¿De verdad hermano?, ¡Que emoción!.— nunca había tenido un hermano, ahora sentía que había ganado la lotería.

—Si, pero no empieces de empalagoso o me voy a retractar.— miraba Radditz al enano, era un gran proyecto. Esperaba que Vegeta lo ayudara, volteó a ver a su príncipe, quien de inmediato captó la actitud solicitante de auxilio con la situación. Sonrió cínico, se encogió de hombros, hizo un ademán lavándose las manos y lo señaló. Se desentendía del problema, no sería la nana de Goku. Se levantó y entró a la casa a buscar algo de comer.

Krillin por su parte corrió a ayudar a Yamcha, Bulma decidió volver a la playa en lugar de ver cómo Vegeta asaltaba la nevera, para luego proseguir con el entrenamiento. Una vez todo de regreso a la calma, Yamcha decidió cobrar venganza de la paliza que había recibido y lo haría, molestar a la peli azul seria la mejor opción.

—¡Bulma que bien te ves!, ¿ese bañador es nuevo? .— Decía el fastidioso Yamcha a la pobre Bulma quien estaba tomando el sol tranquilamente.

—¡No molestes Yamcha!.—Bulma no habia olvidado el mal rato que había pasado en el parque.

—Escucha Bulma, cometí un error si, lo lamento pero ¡no puedo estar sin ti!.—Rogaba el humano. Dos pares de ojos negros observaban la discusión, Vegeta y Radditz desde la discreción de un arbusto.

—¡Vegeta, yo lo agarro y tu lo golpeas!.—Dijo Radditz más molesto que su príncipe.

—¡No, ella puede sola!... observa.—Decía el príncipe confiando en la chica que era capaz de robarle la concentración.

Entonces Yamcha levantó la voz.

—¡¿Es por ese cretino que te trajo Sheng Long?! Ni siquiera te quiere, dime si ha hecho algo por tí que no sea molestarte.—vociferaba Yamcha.

—Bueno... no, ¡él no me ha hecho lo que tú si!.— Se acercó la peli azul muy conquerta hacía su ex novio.

—¡Lo sabía!, sabía que entrarías en razón.— Decía Yamcha con aire triunfal.

Radditz ya no soportaba la situación y quería ir a darle su merecido a ese inepto, otra vez, por meterse con la chica del príncipe. Pero Vegeta lo detuvo, no sin escapársele una risita malévola.

—Si, ¡no ha puesto el cuerno como tú, no me ha hecho llorar, no me ha dejado en ridiculo y ...!.— la chica estaba roja del coraje y lo golpeaba con cada palabra.

—Y seguro ¡no besa como yo!.—Creyéndose superior.

—¡Pues entérate que es muy buen besador, tiene los labios más dulces del universo y hace que mi cuerpo sienta lo que tú jamás lograste!. Así que estoy feliz con mi decisión. Si quieres podemos ser amigos pero... ¡nunca regresaré contigo Yamcha!.— Decía la mujer con las manos en la cintura mientras Yamcha se iba directo a la friendzone.

Por otra parte Vegeta se quedó estático, sin saber que decir ni cómo reaccionar.

—¡Vegeta!, ¿en serio tienes una pareja?.—decía Radditz de los más incrédulo, pues su príncipe podía ser malvado, asesino, cretino, pero no un príncipe encantador, eso jamás.

—¡No!— dijo el saiyan, era la verdad, no la había besado, ni era su pareja. Para él, una pareja implicaba más cosas que salir a tomar helados y ver películas. Además no podía mostrar debilidad ante sus soldados.

—Siendo así, ¿tengo el camino libre con ella?.—dijo interesado el joven Radditz, pues era la hembra más bella que había visto.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, ella es mi ... amiga, además me debe una comida.— decía Vegeta un poco sonrojado.

—Si ajá... igual es amiga de Kakarot y no veo que la cele.—decía Radditz levantando las cejas.

Vegeta se le quedó mirando, con cara de enfado.

—Yo sólo digo, si la quieres no seas tonto y si no, deja algo para los demás.— Radditz ponía sus ojos sobre la mujercita.

Entonces Vegeta le dio un buen golpe en la cara y se fue de allí. Subió al techo de Kame House a reflexionar sobre si debería animarse o seguir así. Era innegable que algo sentía por ella y ahora ella lo confirmaba.

—No, solamente fue para salir de la situación, no creo que ...— se decía a si mismo.

—¿De que situación hablas Vegeta?.— curioso por sus palabras, preguntaba Goku, en cuanto vio subir a su amigo al techo, lo siguió para hablar con él.

—¡Mocoso!, ¿nadie te enseñó a no espiar? Ay que cosas, eres un salvaje ¿como ibas a saber? y yo de tonto no sentí tu ki.—Decía Vegeta muy enojado.

—Si tú haces lo mismo todo el tiempo, oye ¿quieres ir al torneo de las artes marciales? Yo quiero ser muy fuerte para poder pelear contigo solo, de igual a igual.— decía Goku lleno de esperanza.

—¡Sueñas!.— Decía Vegeta sin dirigirle la mirada al Niño.

—Sabía que no me había equivocado.—Decía Goku sonriente.

—¿En que?.—Decía el joven curioso.

—En elegirte como mi mejor amigo.— se fue volando el pequeño. Empezó a jugar con su hermano.

Vegeta sonreía al ver a Radditz con Goku, pues a veces, solo muy a veces, le gustaría compartir algo de tiempo con su hermano Tarble. Entonces se le ocurrió. Si Goku con entrenamiento se había hecho más poderoso y él mismo se estaba superando, seguro Tarble también y ...

—¡Déjate de sentimentalismos Vegeta!, eres un príncipe y los príncipes no tienen sentimientos ni debilidades.— mientras se recostaba para recibir los últimos rayos de sol y dieran paso a la noche estrellada. Miraba al infinito, pensando en lo que era su vida y lo que pudo haber sido. En definitiva, estaba feliz en ese momento, tal vez siendo príncipe, jamás rompería sus límites tal y como lo hacía ahora. Sonrió, estaba satisfecho con su jornada, sabía que con el entrenamiento adecuado, algún día vencería al lagarto tirano.

Cuando por fin bajó el Saiyan, ya no había comida, Radditz y Goku se la habían acabado junto con los demás.

—¡Qué !... tragones son...— dijo enojado el príncipe y su estómago gruñía.

— ¡Eso te pasa por no bajar a tiempo !.— decía Goku tocándose tremenda panza después de comer tanto.

Vegeta se le iba a ir a los golpes cuando la peli azul intervino con su amplia sabiduría de mujer.

—¡No peleen!, Vegeta, es hora de tu entrenamiento para ser buen ciudadano. Iremos a la ciudad costera y cenaremos. Vamos, ve a cambiarte y te espero en el helicóptero.— Ordenaba la chica al Saiyan.

Vegeta obedeció ante la mirada de propios y extraños. Radditz apenas podía creer que su orgulloso príncipe obedeciera a una débil humana, bella, pero débil.

Mientras Vegeta elegía su ropa terrícola, Radditz lo alcanzó para cuestionarlo.

—Vegeta, ¿qué demonios haces?.— casi gritaba Radditz

—¡Voy a cenar inútil!, ¿estás sordo o que?—mientras se ponía una playera blanca con una camisa azul desabotonada.

—Pero... ¡esa ropa es muy fea!, ¿no crees que es mejor utilizar un traje saiyan?.—esperando a que no terminara de perder el orgullo saiyan. Ya de por sí la situación terrestre era extraña y verlo vestido de esa manera, causó una sensación de náuseas al pobre soldado.

—¡Estarás tonto!, tengo que disfrazarme para pasar como terrícola para pasar desapercibido, lo mismo deberías hacer, ¡viviremos aquí!.—Dijo el joven Vegeta con el ceño fruncido y conformándose con su ropa terrícola, salió de la habitación a buscar a Bulma.

Radditz solo se le quedó mirando, no daba crédito a lo que el príncipe había dicho, miró nuevamente la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, empezó a tocarla y la textura le pareció buena, era suave y se veía cómoda. Retiró su armadura y se probó una camisa como la que traía Vegeta, se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo y negó con su cabeza.

—¡Esto es ridículo!, parezco... terrícola.— su expresión de negación cambió cuando empezó a moverse, se dio cuenta que podía hacer cualquier movimiento sin sentir incomodidad. La ropa era fea, pero cómoda. Volvió a analizarse, en lugar de esa camisa, eligió otra cosa menos penosa, una playera y unos jeans, se sintió mejor, ahora le gustaba un poco más su aspecto. El saiyan sonrió y se conformó.

Vegeta fue hacía el helicóptero con Bulma, la chica igual había cambiado su vestuario, ahora lucia muy hermosa en un vestido corto, se disponían a ir a cenar. Vegeta se preguntaba si por fin era la comida de novio que le habían prometido. Salieron juntos hacia la ciudad costera más cercana a Kame house.

Mientras en tierra, Yamcha caminaba por la playa y encontró una cápsula, la abrió y se trataba de una extraña nave en forma de esfera. El joven decidió abrirla y jugar dentro de ella. Encontró un aparato como el que traía Vegeta en la cara el día en que el maldito Dragón lo apareció en la tierra.

Tomó el scooter y presionó algunos botones, aparecieron letras raras y una voz comenzó a decir cosas que no comprendia.

—Radditz, ¿tienes el objetivo? ¿Ya vienen?—decía Nappa desesperado.

—¡Radditz contesta!, no puede ser . ¡Sal de ahí de inmediato!, ¡maldita sea voy por ti!—terminó la transmisión.

Radditz salió al creer escuchar la voz de Nappa, pensó que era su imaginación pero vió su nave y al humano haciendo de las suyas. Se enfureció, se enfureció tanto que de un ataque destruyó la nave sin importarle el humano dentro de ella.

Al estruendo salieron los chicos y sacaron un muy mal herido Yamcha.

Afortunadamente para Yamcha, aún contaban con algunas semillas del ermitaño y logró salvar la vida. Por otro lado, Radditz no sabía si su príncipe le iba a perdonar la vida, ya que había dado su ubicación.

—No te preocupes hermano, Vegeta es bueno, no va a reaccionar como tú crees. Yo confío en él.— decía Goku a la manera más pura e ingenua que el saiyan habia escuchado.

—Kakarot, tú no conoces al príncipe Vegeta, es el ser más letal después de Freezer, es impulsivo y no se controla. Espero que esa mujer le de más que comida para que tenga un poco de piedad.— decía preocupado Radditz.

—¡Yo sigo creyendo que Vegeta es bueno!, lo qué pasa es que antes no tenía amigos como Bulma y como yo. ¡Tú también serás bueno!, ya lo verás.—decía alegre Goku, dentro de su cabeza se tejían historias extrañas, la idea de cuidar a su hermano le impulsaba a convertirlo en la mejor versión de él mismo. Era un extraño sentimiento, un amor fraterno que, a pesar de las circunstancias y las distancias, siempre existiría.

—¡Yo nunca seré bueno, pequeña sabandija!.—y comenzaron a jugar a las luchas. Se divertían demasiado, apenas Radditz podía creer lo que éste maldito planeta le hacía a los seres malvados. Tal vez era la comida. Pero ahora también se sentía en casa.

En otro punto del universo Nappa había puesto curso a la tierra. Su nave estaba siendo observada por alguien más.

—¡Señor!, está saliendo una nave saiyan sin permiso.—decía un alienígena azul.

—Averigüen curso y síganlo con distancia prudente, quiero averigüar que se traen entre manos estos inútiles saiyan.—Decía El Capitan Dodoria mientras comía un gran trozo de carne.

—¿Algo que reportar Dodoria?—el pequeño lagarto paseaba cerca, en su lento andar clavó la vista en el gordo.

—Señor Freezer, algo planean los saiyan y no me agrada.—comentó Dodoria.

—Es cierto, no he visto a Vegeta últimamente, donde haya escapado nuevamente... ¡le daré otra paliza!.— dijo el emperador algo molesto.

—No entiendo por qué se toma tantas molestias con ese chiquillo, debería matarlo, es más, déjeme a mi asesinarlo.—comentó Dodoria.

—¡No!, es un chico con potencial. Podría ser mi sucesor cuando muera, por eso se lo quité a su padre. Es poderoso pero también despiadado, malvado y no tiene corazón. Es perfecto.—unía sus dedos en malévola expresión. Vegeta podría ser un alfil para sus malévolos planes.

Continuará...


	8. Primera cita

Los muchachos se dirigían a la ciudad costera, ella pilotaba mientras él miraba hacia el horizonte, se podía ver la gran inmensidad del oscuro océano, le recordaba a algún planeta que devastó años atrás, el agua era muy valiosa y en la tierra se veía abundancia de ella. Vegeta distraía su mente sin embargo, tenía mucha hambre y su estómago hacía ruidos suplicando por comida. Bulma lo miraba de reojo, le ganaba una risita, le parecía tierno.

—Calma ya vamos a llegar, mientras come dulces, tengo muchos en la guantera.— decía la chica azulada, ya lograba ver las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. El joven abrió la guantera y encontró una caja con golosinas, comió unas cuantas y descubrió un sabor nuevo, algo que no había probado en ningún otro planeta y le parecieron fuera de serie. Los chocolates, le causaron demasiada felicidad. Algo tenían esas cosas que lo pusieron en un buen ambiente.

Bulma al darse cuenta puso algo de música para jóvenes, todo era nuevo para el extraterrestre acostumbrado a la guerra, heridas, dolor y pérdidas. La música de Bulma le parecía de lo más tonta y sin sentido, pero no dijo nada, los chocolates lograban hacer que el joven soportara el mal gusto de la humana.

—¿Por qué me siento tan bien con estas golosinas?.— Decía Vegeta mientras consumía sus dulces con singular alegría. La duda le invadió, tal vez estaban envenenados.

—Bueno, Vegeta, en realidad los chocolates tienen endorfinas y el derretir el chocolate en la boca causa bienestar, siempre y cuando sea de los buenos al menos 70% de cacao. ¡Y yo siempre como lo mejor!.— Decía orgullosa la joven genio, al príncipe no le importaba mucho, solo disfrutaba del sabor amargo sin agredir su paladar, las notas de resabio eran dulces pero muy sutiles. La textura era sedosa sin ser grasosa, era como una caricia dentro de su boca.

Ambos llegaron a un lugar de boliche, los chicos tomaron asiento, ordenaron pizza y zumo... Bulma sonreía y le explicaba cómo se hacían las pizzas. Vegeta las comía sin tomarles sabor alguno, pues tenía demasiada hambre.

—¡Estabas muerto de hambre!, ¿verdad?.—decía Bulma mientras reía al ver a su "amigo" engullir la comida prácticamente sin masticar.

—Pues que quieres mujer, entrené todo el día y esos trogloditas no dejaron ni la muestra.— mientras seguía comiendo hasta llenar su estómago adolescente y hambriento.

—Eso te pasa por andar perdido en tus pensamientos, deberías poner más atención.—decía la joven mientras sonreía al verlo comer.

—No soy distraído, ustedes son raros.—Decía Vegeta mientras comenzaba a bajar la velocidad a la que desaparecía la comida, pues ya la crisis había pasado.

—Si tu lo dices...—lo miraba Bulma resignada, discutir con el saiyan iba a ser un cuento de nunca acabar.

El saiyan la miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa, si algo tenía de manera instintiva además de su orgullo y agresividad, era la galantería propia de un príncipe y sabía aprovecharlo. Con lo que había logrado escuchar mientras Bulma discutía con Yamcha, estaba seguro que lograría molestarla. Simplemente era divertido verla enojada, le gustaba pelear con ella, sabía que no podría golpearla o atacarla con energía porque era muy débil y seguro la mataría, pero hacerse de palabras le bastaba.

—Ve.. Vegeta ¿qué haces?— decía un poco nerviosa... si, ¡ahora pusieron nerviosa a la gran Bulma Briefs!. Nadie nunca lo logró antes, solo la asustaban pero no le habían acelerado así el pulso. Nunca vió ojos así.

—Te contemplo, que, ¿no puedo?.— el tono del príncipe era suave y seductor, no eran los gritos de siempre, Vegeta sabía que estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Bulma y le gustaba ese juego, era como si la correteara por todos lados y ella tratara de esquivarlo, en un modo figurado. Claro que le gustaría hacerlo de verdad, pero con el simple hecho de que en su cabeza jugaran al cazador y la presa, tenía la sensación de peligro suficiente. Era su juego favorito, siempre y cuando él fuera el cazador.

El muchacho sostenía la mirada, la chica era en verdad hermosa y por más planetas que había visitado, nunca había conocido una como ella. Por primera vez se podía detener a mirar esas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas, solo visibles así de cerca, se puso a analizar sus labios que había teñido con un rosa pálido, miró los reflejos y matices de azul en sus ojos.

Estaba dispuesto a corroborar si era verdad lo que había dicho con el insecto del humano, que le gustaba más que como amigo. Sin embargo, debería tener cuidado de no caer en su propio juego, terminar siendo el cazador, cazado. Eso no le sucedí, él tenía gran fuerza de voluntad. Era capaz de manejarlo, si, tal vez le robaría un beso... solo eso y se alejaría. Se acercó más, con toda la intención de tomar sus labios pero...

—¿Haz jugado bolos? — dijo la chica para cambiar el ambiente, de otra manera nada la detendría y se lo comería a besos, esa mirada hipnótica del guerrero hacía que perdiera el control y eso es algo que Bulma no toleraría jamás.

—¿Es en serio?—.Decía el joven príncipe, se desilusionó un poco, pues en un momento pensó que Bulma saltaría a sus brazos y ganaría el juego, luego se haría del rogar, pero al parecer la mujer era demasiado lista como para ser una presa tan fácil. Los retos siempre le gustaron, lejos de perder el interés, la deseaba con más ganas.

—¡Si!, tengo muchas ganas de jugar, ven yo te enseño.—lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacía el mostrador para apartar una pista. Respiraba profundo para tranquilizarse, lo único que no debería perder era el estilo. Ella era una chica decente y no podía dejar que sus impulsos ganaran.

En lo que Bulma fue a hacer el trámite de la pista y todos los implementes, Vegeta bobeaba un poco, observando lo que hacían los humanos para no quedar en ridiculo. Aunque el juego per se le parecía ridiculo. Entonces decidió ir al baño que estaba cerca de la salida.

En una pista de boliche un grupo de amigos discutían con unas chicas.

—¿Es verdad que ya no estás loca por mi amigo? ¡No te creo!.—decía un chico con aspecto rudo como motociclista.

—¡Claro que no, ya lo he dejado y no me interesa!.— decía una muchacha de cabello café y ojos chocolate.

—Vamos Cocoa, no te hagas la difícil, ya regresa con Chai. Son el uno para el otro.—comentaba una chica de cabello morado.

—¡Estás mal!.—negaba Cocoa con la cabeza.

—¡Si estás tan segura, demuéstralo, besa al primero que pase por aquí!.— decía el chico motociclista.

Entró un anciano al lugar y Cocoa se enfadaba ante las risas de sus amigos. Dio unos pasos hacia el señor y puso cara de saco, entonces se detuvo, iba a regresar pero un príncipe azul la salvaría. Vegeta salía del baño y comenzó a caminar a la pista de boliche, ya Bulma lo esperaba. Él solo tenía ojos para la peli celeste. Era su presa y se veía apetecible en ese momento, sus pensamientos iban en mil y in maneras de ganarle la guerra, así que no se percató del peligro que lo acechaba.

Cocoa corrió hacia Vegeta y le plantó tremendo beso en la boca. Los amigos de Cocoa se quedaron sorprendidos y Bulma se ponía de mil colores. Soltó la bola de boliche que tenía en la mano u se estrelló en el piso.

Vegeta se había quedado parado sin hacer nada, lo tomaron por sorpresa. En definitiva esos humanos se portaban muy raros. Parecía que lo disfrutaba, en realidad si, le gustaba mucho ese tipo de caricias, pero la mujercita que quería besar no era precisamente la castaña.

Bulma no soportó más y corrió a separar a la muchacha de su... novio del dragón. De un jalón rompió el beso y se interpuso entre Vegeta y Cocoa.

—¡Escúchame niña tonta!, ¿Qué no ves que Vegeta viene conmigo? Eres una ...- Bulma se aguantó la palabra porque no se iba a rebajar al nivel de una muchachita cualquiera.

—Así que te llamas Vegeta—la chica perdida en el rostro del príncipe.

Vegeta seguía viendo la escena como un espectador, no dijo nada. Solo quería salir de allí pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—¡Si, así se llama y es mi... amigo!, para tu información, no viene solo.—decía Bulma llena de rabia y celos, pues la que debería haber besado a Vegeta esa noche era ella, no la mujer tonta que estaba ahí.

—¡Vegeta, tienes los labios más dulces del mundo!. ¿Te veré de nuevo?.—sonreía Cocoa.

—¡Pero por supuesto que no y te advierto, no te vuelvas a acercar a él!.—Gritaba Bulma armando tremendo escándalo, tenía tanta furia que tiró de la cola de caballo de la chocolate.

Para este punto Vegeta analizaba a su agresiva acompañante, se cruzó de brazos a observar tan entretenida escena. Las mujeres comenzaban a discutir y para un saiyan, era como si estuviera en un show cómico. Bueno al parecer para los humanos también era entretenido, pues se comenzaron a acercar las personas.

—¡Ni es tu novio, no tienes por qué ponerte así!.—Gritaba Cocoa

—¡Yo me pongo como se me da la gana!.—gritaba Bulma.

Las chicas se encontraban tan enojadas y casi al punto de los golpes.

—¡Zorra!.—gritaba la azul

—¡Rogona!.—gritaba la chocolate

—¡Yo debía haberlo besado, el quería besarme a mi.!—confesó Bulma.

—¡Yo beso mejor!.—contestó Cocoa

—¡Vegeta es mío!.—gritó Bulma

—¡Ya te lo robé!.— Pues ya en la discusión no sabían ni que decían.

Ambas se miraron echando rayos de los ojos y voltearon a ver al entretenido extraterrestre.

—¡Dejemos que el decida!.—gritaron al unísono y clavaron sus miradas en Vegeta, quien pintaba una sonrisa y disfrutaba la pelea.

Al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban su semblante cambió a seriedad, tomó a Bulma de la mano y se la llevó del lugar sin mediar palabra.

Bulma volteó a ver a su enemiga y le hizo una trompetilla, luego se fue con el saiyan. Caminaba orgullosa de su triunfo, hasta que reflexionó sobre lo que dijo al calor de la discusión. De inmediato se sonrojó, no se había percatado de que estaba caminado por la playa con Vegeta ya desde buen rato, tomados de la mano.

—¿Así que soy tuyo?.—comentaba Vegeta curioso. Era momento de volver a atacar a su víctima. Bulma se puso completamente roja.

—Eh...¿Lo escuchaste?.— decía Bulma apenada, pero sin dejar de avanzar y sin soltar la mano de su amigo.

—Pues con esos gritos, ¿quien no?.—decía el saiyan mirando hacia la chica, levantaba una ceja y pintaba una media sonrisa, gesto travieso, era tan gracioso ver a Bulma así de apenada.

Ambos se miraron de frente y empezaron a reír, estaban completamente solos en una playa gigante. La noche era oscura, no había luna, solo las estrellas brillando en el infinito y un faro sin luz. Vegeta acortaba la distancia para lograr otra reacción en la peli azul.

—¡Está algo oscuro!.— dijo la chica mirando a los ojos del saiyan.

—¿Luz?, ¡Entonces encendamos la luz!.—Miró al faro y cargó a Bulma para subir al faro.

—¡Vegeta, no, nos van a regañar, no podemos estar aquí!.— Gritaba la chica para evitar que el saiyan encendiera el faro. El pensaba que si estaba apagado era por algo, entonces no era correcto encenderlo.

Era imposible parar al joven Vegeta cuando una locura se le metía en la cabeza, en ese momento quería complacer con luz a su chica. Así que encendió energía con su mano y la disparó hacia la grasa de ballena que se encontraba en el faro. Inició el calor y el faro iluminó el lugar.

Miró a Bulma, la tomó de la cintura y acercó su frente a la de ella, su corazón latía rápido y tenía la necesidad de estar con ella. Casi no podía respirar, de verdad quería besarla.

Bulma por su lado, no podía dejar de ver sus labios, la atraían tanto, solo quería besarlo y se acercó más. Pero cuando Bulma estaba nerviosa su boca era más rápida que su cerebro.

—¡Yo no beso a cualquiera!.—mencionó la joven quien de inmediato se arrepintió de romper el momento con su desatinado comentario.

—¿Soy cualquiera?—Dijo Vegeta alejándose un poco de la peli azul.

La mujer se quedó parada, no había querido decir eso, no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Tal vez por la escena de Vegeta besando a la mujer del boliche. No sabía por qué lo había arruinado.

—¡Solo beso a mis novios!.— Dijo la chica sin perder su orgullo.

—¿Novios? ¿Qué eso no es una comida?—dijo Vegeta confundido por lo que la humana acababa de decir. ¿Por qué tendría que besar a alguien que le daría de comer? ¿Acaso los besos también serían pago en la tierra?, el joven saiyan no comprendía nada.

—¿Comida? ¿De qué hablas Vegeta?.—Bulma se sorprendió por lo que decía el príncipe, pues no tenía idea de a que se refería.

—¡Ah!, Es que Goku me dijo que ser novio era algo que tenía que ver con comida por eso acepté ser tu novio del dragón, quería probar esa comida.— Dijo con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

La Niña de cabello azul comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pues lo que acababa de decir el saiyan era lo más loco que había escuchado.

—¡¿De que te ríes mujer?!.—dijo Vegeta molesto, cruzaba los brazos y la miraba muy diferente, creyó que se estaba burlando de él.

—A buen árbol te arrimas, Goku no sabe nada...—dijo Bulma a media carcajada, entonces Vegeta suavizó un poco el semblante, ahora la duda lo invadía, había vivido engañado...

—¡Entonces explícate!.— Miraba el saiyan a la humana exigiendo una respuesta.

—Bueno, ser novios es... como amigos pero hacen otras cosas, como darse besos, tomarse de la mano, tener citas...—-dijo la joven un poco ruborizada y sintiendo ternura por tenerle que explicar a un chico.

—¿Citas?—comentó Vegeta, era otro término que desconocía.

—Es salir a divertirte en compañía del novio o novia.—Dijo Bulma tratando de ponerse en lugar del saiyan, quien no conocía muchos términos románticos, tal vez su raza no era de detalles así.

—¡Ah!, ¿es como lo que estamos haciendo?—decía Vegeta con una sonrisa malvada, pues tal vez estaban haciendo algo que no del todo era bueno y eso le encanta.

—Si... Er... algo así.— dijo Bulma nuevamente nerviosa, el corazón se le salía del pecho al ver al príncipe acercarse de nuevo a ella.

—Consideraré entonces que ésta es una cita...—decía Vegeta muy cerca ya de Bulma. Atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

El teléfono de Bulma sonó, era el maestro Roshi, algo había pasado y necesitaban regresar. Le pidió encarecidamente que mantuviera a Vegeta tranquilo y ... ¿feliz?. Sonaba algo alarmado, Bulma se preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado?, definitivamente no era nada bueno

—¡Vegeta, creo qué hay que regresar!.—le dio un beso en la mejilla a su príncipe y lo tomó de la mano.

Bajaron y Bulma sacó el helicóptero de la cápsula. Ambos subieron y se dirigían a Kame House. El príncipe veía hacia el horizonte sonriendo y la joven pilotaba el helicóptero cuando se encendieron las alarmas. Los motores dejaron de funcionar, se había presentado una falla técnica inesperada, Bulma trataba de recuperar el control pero no podía hacerlo. La alarma chillaba haciendo un ruido agudo y muy fuerte, taladraban el fino oído de Vegeta.

—¡Calla ese ruido mujer, me lastima!.—gruñía el Príncipe con muy mala cara y se tapada lo oídos.

—¡No puedo, algo está mal, no puedo controlar la nave!.— gritaba asustada Bulma.

Entonces se escuchó un estallido, tronó el motor principal, y comenzaron a girar violentamente, iban en caída libre y el cinturón de Bulma se había atorado.

—¡Maldición!,—gritó Vegeta y lo arrancó con sus manos.

Abrazó fuerte a la peli azul y encendió su ki para poder escapar del inminente golpe contra el océano. Ocurría todo tan rápido.

La aeronave cayó y se pudo ver una explosión importante a lo lejos.

Vegeta pudo salvar a Bulma, ambos estaban levitando a una distancia del accidente. Comenzaron más estallidos como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

Bulma estaba sumamente asustada, pero se sentía tan protegida con Vegeta. Ella lo tomaba del cuello. Por su parte el príncipe tenía la necesidad de salvaguardar a Bulma, la apretaba a su cuerpo para protegerla de todo.

Se miraron y sin decir palabra, sus labios se atrajeron automáticamente. Esta vez ya no hubo manera de frenarlos, ninguno pudo pensar en una excusa para no hacerlo y tampoco querían.

Bulma sentía sus labios, esos que había soñado con probar desde el día en que lo vió, nunca se había sentido tan viva, su corazón salía del pecho y un sentimiento de ternura recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Vegeta quería parar el tiempo, ya nada importaba. No la iba a dejar jamás. Fue el momento en que entendió que no habría nadie más que ella en su corazón.

—Si, si eres buen besador—decía Bulma logrando sonrojar al saiyan.

—¿Quieres más?.— Vegeta intentaba apenarla para no quedar como tonto.

—Siempre— contestó Bulma y siguieron besándose sobre el mar, levitando.

Comenzaron a llegar equipos de rescate marino y helicópteros. Vegeta puso a Bulma sobre su espalda y voló tan rápido como pudo hacia Kame House. No quería que lo vieran en tan romántica escena. Seguía siendo un orgulloso.

Al llegar a Kame House lo primero que llamó su atención fue la nave del ejército de Freezer destrozada. Entraron a la casa y estaban Krilin, Yamcha y Roshi en la sala.

—¡Bulma, el idiota del alíen me disparó cuando estaba yo dentro del juguete.!.— dijo Yamcha molesto.

Bulma no podía creer que haya sido tan descuidada, seguro había dejado por ahí la cápsula y habían destruido la valiosa tecnología.

—¿Qué hiciste que? ¿Animal?.—dijo Vegeta enervado.

—Solo subí a la nave y probé esa cosa que traías cuando apareciste, luego una voz me dijo que venia para acá y...— el humano intentaba explicarse.

—¡Eres un idiota, diste mi ubicación. En este momento podría estar en camino un ejército para destruir la tierra!.—Gritó Vegeta tan enojado, expulsaba un ki en extremo poderoso y comenzó a iluminar su mano dirigiendo un Big Bang a Yamcha.

—¡Príncipe , no lo hagas, en todo caso la culpa es mía al haber sido descuidado con mi nave!.— se interpuso Radditz, listo para morir por su descuido.

—¡Radditz quítate, tengo que destruir a este insecto!.—ordenaba el príncipe.

—¡No Vegeta, no vale la pena. Destruyeme y tú ocúltate, me localizaron a mi, no a ti!.—suplicaba Radditz.

—¡Quítate o los mató juntos!.—Ordenó nuevamente el príncipe.

Bulma se espantó de ver la crueldad de Vegeta pues no creía que fuera a detener el ataque.

—¡Vegeta, no lo hagas por favor!. No.—Decía la joven Bulma con una mirada que reflejaba pánico. Pero como siempre su valentía era mayor.

Él la miró, apagó la energía. Simplemente quería matar al humano y quería seguir siendo despiadado, pero no soportaba la idea de que su Bulma lo viera así. Se dio cuenta de que ya no era el malvado príncipe saiyan, el amor había ganado esta batalla.

—Tienes 5 minutos para largarte, de lo contrario acabaré contigo.—Vegeta subió a la recamara principal y esperó.

Mientras Yamcha huia junto con Krilin y puar. Goku y los demás se quedaron para evitar que Vegeta hiciera algo de lo que todos se pudieran arrepentir.

Pasada una hora, Vegeta bajó calmado y dispuesto a idear un plan con Radditz y Goku.

—Radditz.—Dijo el príncipe con tono firme pero no amenazante.

—Señor.—dijo Radditz.

—¿Qué voz se escuchó?.—era la primera cosa que quería saber, quien había captado la señal.

—Nappa señor.—dijo Radditz firme y sin miedo, dispuesto a aceptar lo que el destino le dictara.

—No es tan grave, ¿estaba en la base Nappa? ¿Cuanto tiempo hace en llegar hasta acá?.—decía Vegeta interesado.

—Si, de la base a la tierra son unos 3 meses.—decía Radditz

—Concederemos ese mismo tiempo para la llegada de Freezer, con lo descuidado que es, seguro lo seguirán. No alcanza el tiempo para pedir el deseo a las esferas de Sheng Long. —se quedó pensando Vegeta.

—Muchacho, tendrán que entrenar con un maestro más poderoso entonces.— dijo el Maestro Roshi.

—Pero ¿quien es más poderoso maestro? .—dijo el pequeño Goku.

—Kaio Sama.—murmuró Roshi.

—¿Quién?.—dijo Goku.

—Llamaré a mi hermana, prepárense para entrenar en el otro mundo.— dijo Roshi mirando a los tres saiyan.

Continuará...


	9. Kaio Sama FU

NA/ Antes de empezar, hay una canción de entrenamiento, la verdad se me hace aburrido describir las patadas y los iaaaa yaaa iaaaentonces ocupé la canción de hombres de acción- mulán (si eres fan Disney te reto a que no lo leas cantando... yo no puedo jajajaja) pero le metí algo de parodia para que cuadrara con El Kaio. Espero les guste... yo me estaba muriendo de risa, pero la verdad soy muy simple así que todo me da risa. Sin más comenzamos...

Goku se emocionó, todo lo que incluyera mejorar y ser más fuerte, era bien recibido por el pequeño saiyan. Por su parte Radditz temblaba pues sabía que el enemigo a enfrentar era invencible, pero tenía orgullo saiyan, así que aceptó el reto.

Inicio de flashback

Durante sus años de la niñez, Radditz fue considerado con un talento innato para hacer trampas y salvar situaciones difíciles. Fue por eso que, aunque su poder no era tan grande, lo consideraron como un elemento potencial del ejército de Freezer. Era astuto y capaz de hacer caer a grandes guerreros sin tener que usar la fuerza. La valía se dió porque el día que iba a ser enviado a la tierra, logró evadir a los adultos y derrotó a un teniente del ejército del rey. Muchas veces hizo de las suyas, pero en específico escapó a un planeta con un amigo, se supone que debería haber estado en casa el día que todo terminó para Vegetasei, pero en lugar de eso, Tourles y Radditz se encontraban intentando conquistar un lugar de poderosos enemigos.

El instinto saiyan a pelear ganó y el par de mocosos se enfrentaban a una extraña raza alienígena, las cosas no iban bien, ambos chiquillos tenían un bajo nivel de batalla y los enemigos eran muy poderosos. Huyeron para esconderse en una cueva, allí sobrevivieron seis días pero en el séptimo día, un alienígena los encontró. Los niños no tenían muchas opciones, habían sobrevivido gracias al ingenio de Radditz. Ambos creyeron que era el final. Pero un rayo de energía perforó al alienígena.

—¡Idiotas!, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, habría aún menos saiyans en el universo. Ni crean que me interesan, solo los salvé porque estamos en peligro de extinción.— el pequeño príncipe había acabado prácticamente con la raza alienígena y había encontrado al par de saiyans con su rastreador.

—Príncipe, gracias por su generosidad, es decir...— Tourles tartamudeó un poco, hablaba bastante más que su primo Radditz.

—Hm... ¡No somos iguales!.— Gritó Vegeta y los miró con desprecio.

—¡Enanos, tienen que regresar a la base de Freezer, el planeta ha sido destruido y necesitan reportarse con el emperador!.— un hombre corpulento y alto daba indicaciones a los chicos, se trataba del consejero del príncipe.

Los niños se fueron a la base y se reportaron con Freezer, ambos fueron asignados a facciones diferentes y Tourles se encontraba perdido en alguna parte del universo. Por su parte Radditz creció junto con Vegeta y Nappa, viviendo agradecido con su príncipe por salvar su vida.

Fin del flashback

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitan desarrollar más poder para vencer a Freezer.—dijo Roshi preocupado.

—¡Yo también quiero ir!.—decía Bulma, pues no se pensaba perder el entrenamiento de su nuevo novio no oficial ya que todo era secreto y el joven Vegeta no se había declarado con ella, así que todo seguía siendo ficticio.

—No creo que sea prudente Bulma, mejor quédate a generar armaduras de combate para nosotros. ¡Te necesitamos más aquí!.—ordenaba el príncipe, siempre con la estrategia antes que el corazón. Claro que quería que fuera con ellos, quieres tenerla cerca, pero era un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de la tierra. Además era su punto débil, sin ella allá no tendría distracciones y aprovecharía mejor el entrenamiento.

Frente a ellos apareció Uranai Baba, una bruja centenaria que flotaba en una bola de cristal. Era una mujer de lo más extraña, portaba ropas negras y se veía muy pequeña, pero no se iban a dejar engañar por su extraño aspecto, la mujer los miró y los transportó al camino de la serpiente. La hermana de Roshi les dió las indicaciones, tendrían que cruzar el camino de la serpiente para llegar ando de el Kaio del norte, allí los recibiría y los entrenaría. Los chicos volaron en el camino y llegaron rápidamente. El primero en aterrizar en el planeta de Kaio fue Vegeta, seguido de Radditz y al último llegó Goku.

—Hum invitados.—decía Kaio. Un ser de lo más raro, pero ya a se estaban acostumbrando a las rarezas. Era gordito y tenía cara de grillo.

Goku apenas podía caminar, para Vegeta y Radditz no era novedad, era la gravedad aproximada que tenía el planeta Vegetasei y habían estado en muchos tipos de ambientes. La vida de mercenarios les había llevado a visitar y conquistar varios planetas así que el aumento de gravedad por diez solo era útil para Goku. En el aspecto de resistencia.

—¡Venimos a que nos entrenes para vencer a Freezer!.—Exigió el joven príncipe al gordo.

—Las cosas no funcionan así muchacho, yo no otorgo entrenamiento sin que lo pidas apropiadamente y además tendrás que pagar.—Cruzó los brazos Kaio y les dio la espalda. Esperaba que los jóvenes se esforzaran por obtener lo que deseaban.

—¿Pago? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—preguntaba Radditz. Era una sorpresa, nadie les había dado tal información y seguramente se trataba de alguna suma de dinero, metales preciosos, armamento, armaduras... no tenía idea de que quería el maestro.

Vegeta lo miró de manera muy firme y Radditz subió los hombros. El trío de saiyans esperaban la respuesta del Kaio.

—Pues... es algo muy difícil, para que yo acceda a entrenarlos, me tienen que hacer reír.—Sentenció el maestro hacia sus posibles alumnos.

—¡Vas Goku, te toca hacerlo reír!.— Dijo Vegeta pues el no pensaba hacer tal tontería enfrente de todo mundo. Goku se quedó helado, no se sabía ningún chiste y temblaba pues el futuro del entrenamiento de los tres estaba en sus manos.

—Este... Eh... e... es que no me sé ningún chiste.—mientras se rascaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus pies.

Los saiyan lo miraban esperando y Radditz le hacía señas para que se apresurara. Quería pellizcarlo con tal de que se moviera o hiciera algo, los nervios se le subían hasta las puntas de sus largos cabellos.

—¡Si no tienen un buen chiste, entonces váyanse!.— Sentenció Kaiō Sama, puso mala cara y su buen humor estaba desapareciendo, siendo sustituido por un malestar que llegaba a enojo. Entonces Radditz comenzó a sentir amenazado el entrenamiento de su príncipe.

—¡No, espere, Kakarot va a decir algo bueno!.—En eso el Kaio comenzó a reír como loco, le pareció graciosa la palabra Kakarot de carrot.

Los tres saiyan se quedaron perplejos ante el ataque de risa.

—¡Tenemos al primer ganador, el chico del cabello largo, ya eres mi discípulo!.— dijo el Kaio.

A nadie le había causado gracia así qué tal vez su humor era muy raro. Goku se llenó de valor.

—Tenía un perrito que se llamaba pegamento, se cayó y se pegó.— el Kaio moría de la risa con un chiste tan malo.

Vegeta estaba al punto de la furia, no se iba a rebajar a decir un mal chiste, ni un buen chiste, simplemente no lo iba a hacer.

—¡Vamos Vegeta solo faltas tú !.—decía Goku.

—¿Por qué quieres que haga esas ridiculeces? ¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyan, no me puedo rebajar a ser un payaso!.— Cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a todos negándose a cualquier acto indecente.

—Es fácil sólo di algo gracioso y listo, ven te ayudo.— Decía Goku para animar a su amigo y lo jaló de la mano. Acto inmediato, el príncipe sacudió su mano violentamente, no soportaba que lo tocaran sin su consentimiento. Al parecer la única persona que había logrado hacerlo y sobrevivió era Bulma.

—¡No seas aprovechado conmigo, eres un confianzudo.!— el príncipe estaba haciendo corajes mientras el Kaio se atacaba de la risa.

Al parecer cualquier cosa podía hacer reír a ese gordo, sin importar que los chistes no fueran graciosos. Radditz miraba confuso la situación y ponía atención a todos los detalles del Kaio.

—¡Me marcho de aquí!, no soy un comediante.— dio dos pasos sin voltear a ver por donde pisaba y se resbaló con una cáscara de banana de Bubbles, el saiyan salió volando para impactar contra un árbol de frente. Apenas se limpiaba la cara cuando un panal de abejas cayó sobre él y lo empezaron a atacar, el pobre corría dando vueltas en el planeta de Kaio, alejando a las abejas con ondas de ki hasta que por fin las eliminó.

Se sentó para descansar y un gusano se subía en su mano desnuda, pues traía ropa de terrícola, el príncipe gritó y acabó con el gusano. Casi lloraba pues le daban mucho asco.

—¡Ya basta muchacho, me estás matando, has sido el más gracioso que ha llegado a este planeta!.— decía el Kaio, se sostenía el estómago de risa, no podía más con su propia alma. Nadie lo había hecho reír tanto como el joven gruñón. Vegeta frunció el ceño más enojado que nunca.

—¡Vegeta ya no frunzas el ceño, Bulma dice que si lo hacemos mucho, nos vamos a arrugar muy jóvenes!.— decía Goku al enojado Vegeta.

—¡A mi no me importa!.—Gritaba el joven Vegeta mientras trinaba de coraje.

El Kaio continuó riendo y ordenó iniciar por fin con el entrenamiento de los tres saiyan. Radditz y Goku tenían una gran sonrisa, Vegeta por su parte estaba cruzado de brazos y cerraba los ojos del mismo coraje que aún no se le pasaba. Aunque en realidad a los tres les urgía empezar el entrenamiento.

La primera parte del entrenamiento era atrapar a Bubbles, como Radditz y Vegeta estaban habituados a la gravedad aumentada, no tuvieron problemas, pero Goku tardó un poco más en poder lograr el objetivo.

—A salvar la tierra, Esa es la misión

Niñas me mandaron, Para tal acción.—

—¡¿cómo que niñas?!, ¡insecto te voy a destruir!.—

—Saiyajines son lo peor qué he visto aquí

Entenderán lo que es virtud

Saiyan fuertes de acción serán hoy.

Mantener el ki en sincronía

No gasten poder, que eso es tontería

Son patéticos, distraídos, nunca entienden qué pasó.

Saiyan fuertes de acción serán hoy.—

—No puedo a Bubbles atrapar.—

—Solo pido no rendirme.—

—A Gregory no podré golpear.—

—Vegeta me va a matar.—

—Que no vayan a destruirme.—

—Nada es fácil como el kame hame ha.—

—Y vencer debemos ser veloces Garlick gun.

Y vencer fuertes con el Kaiō ken

Y vencer con la luz de la Genkidama

Cumpliendo cual saiyajines la misión.

—Pronto ya Freezer, los podrá atacar

Pero si obedecen sobrevivirán

Emparéjate no hay de otra Goku

A pelear no hay vuelta atrás

Saiyan fuertes de acción serán hoy.—

—y vencer debemos ser veloces Garlick gun.

Y vencer fuertes con el Kaiō ken

Y vencer con la luz de la Genkidama

Cumpliendo cual saiyajines la misión.

—¡Bien chicos ya están listos para intentar la Genkidama!.—decía el Kaiō con una sonrisa en la boca.

— Y ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?.— Preguntaba Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de duda.

—Bueno, es un ataque muy poderoso, se trata de juntar la energía vital de todos los seres vivos que deseen cooperar. Es un ataque de luz positiva que puede derrotar cosas malignas o malvadas, para lograrlo deben tener un corazón puro o pensar en el sentimiento más puro que su corazón tenga. ¿Cuál sería ese pensamiento chicos?.— comentaba la lección el Kaiō.

—¡Mis amigos!.— gritó alegre Goku y empezó a aprender la técnica.

—Es fácil para Kakarot porque no tiene que pensar mucho, esta hueco.—decía Radditz a Vegeta.

—¿ Te da envidia porque tú no puedes hacerla?.— contestó Vegeta para retar a Radditz.

—¡Tu tampoco podrás, sobre todo que piensas en hacerle cosas malas a la azulada!.—se burlaba Radditz. Había que contraatacar donde más dolía.

Vegeta se sonrojó lo suficiente para que todo mundo se diera cuenta.

—¡Vegeta!, ¿le piensas hacer daño a Bulma?.—Preguntó Goku entre sorprendido y molesto.

—Tal vez le haga un poco de daño, eso depende de ella porque éste no tiene nada de experiencia.— Sonreía Radditz maliciosamente y subía las cejas.

Ahora si Vegeta estaba completamente rojo.

—¡Por su puesto que no, jamás dañaría a Bulma! ...y mis pensamientos no están en eso, yo solo quiero matar a Freezer, no soy como tú que hasta con Bubbles piensas en eso.— Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y se molestó más.

Kaiō se puso enfrente de Bubbles, no podía creer que en Radditz el monito tuviera un admirador

—¡Ya concéntrense!.— Gritaba Kaiō

—¡Usted tiene la culpa!. para que me hacen perseguirlo- gritaba Radditz a punto de estallar en una risa, mientras Vegeta se reía a carcajadas y Goku no sabía por qué pero también se reía.

En otro lado del universo.

—¡Hey Tourk!, ¿crees que el rumor es cierto?.—Preguntaba un soldado con aspecto de ave a otro.

—¿Cuál rumor?.— Contestó el soldado con aspecto de pavo.

—Que el príncipe Vegeta está muerto, pero los saiyan lo están ocultando. Al parecer algo planean.— palabras a las que alguien más estaba parando oreja, pues las paredes escuchaban en aquellos lugares.

—¡Con que muerto!, ¿Vegeta? Jajaja, no tenemos tanta suerte. El mocoso consentido seguro está escondiéndose en algún lado.— dijo El general Zarbon, quien había escuchado la conversación.

Zarbon reportó a Dodoria los rumores que corrían en la base y de inmediato le comunicaron al Emperador Freezer.

—¡Señor!, tenemos rumores en la base. Necesitamos contactar a Vegeta. Su nave está en curso pero no responde su scooter.— comentaba Zarbon a Freezer.

—¡Es cierto!, algo están planeando esos saiyan y no se ve nada bien. ¿A donde se dirige Nappa?,— volteó Freezer a ver a Dodoria.

—Al planeta tierra señor.— Contestaba el gordo con ganas de destruir al muchachito de oro de Freezer. Pues no le habían gustado nada sus comentarios. Si alguno de ellos debería ser el sucesor de Freezer deberían ser él o Zarbon.

—¡Ginyū, lleva a las fuerzas especiales. Aprendan al saiyan y que suelte todo lo que ocultan!.— decía Freezer mientras se retiraba a su descanso.

Las fuerzas especiales Ginyū se alistaron y se desplazaron.

En tierra Bulma preparaba las armaduras para los muchachos y había convocado a sus amigos aunque no le gustara ver a Yamcha.

—¡Chicos, necesitamos la ayuda de Kamisama en esto. Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa!.—se lamentaba Bulma.

Si no hubiera pedido ese deseo, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, el futuro del planeta no estaría en riesgo y ahora ella estaba en riesgo, sus amigos, sus padres y hasta el mismo Vegeta corría peligro.

Un personaje imponente apareció cuando invocaron a Kami Sama. Era un chico color verde y muy poderoso. Todos entrenaron con Roshi para mejorar sus técnicas, la joven Bulma solo rogaba por que no llegara Freezer y Vegeta se quedara a su lado.

Continuará...


	10. Corazón de Príncipe

Nappa aterrizaba y buscaba con su scooter la forma de vida más poderosa para poder encontrar a Vegeta. El número era muy bajo para su príncipe pero encontró la dirección en la que debería ir.

Voló desesperado hasta una isla con una casita en el centro. Había un namek, un viejo y unos niños.

La forma más poderosa de vida en la tierra era el joven namek, que estaba relegado en una esquina. Los demás, no eran más que insectos.

—¡Tu debes ser Nappa.— Decía una joven con cabello azul, traía ropa sugerente. Bastante bella pero su poder era de 5.

—¿Quién eres tú niña? ¿Donde está Radditz.—preguntaba mientras apagaba el scooter.

—Soy Bulma Briefs, novi.. amiga de Vegeta, te estábamos esperando.—comentaba la bella celeste al guerrero gigante. Lo miraba altanera, como si no corriera peligro alguno en frente de semejante ejemplar. Nappa no podía creer la insolencia de ran débil criatura.

—Bien Bulma Briefs, ¡no te creo!. ¡El príncipe no tiene amigos y menos una tan débil!, ¿En donde lo tienen?.— Insistía de manera petulante el guerrero. Bulma abrió la boca para decirle sus verdades a ese pelón grosero, no era posible que un recién llegado tratara de esa manera a la gran Bulma Briefs. Nadie osaba gritarle tan despectivamente. A punto estuvo de hablar cuando interrumpió el maestro Roshi.

—Los muchachos se encuentran entrenando en una dimensión diferente a la de nosotros. Ya no deben tardar en llegar, pasa, siéntate a comer, necesitarás fuerzas.— Invitaba amablemente el maestro Roshi al Saiyan. La joven observaba la escena, no con mucha alegría, pero las esperanzas de ver a Vegeta la hacían soportar con buena cara al recién llegado saiyan.

Había un banquete esperando solo para Nappa, los humanos ya estaban al tanto de los hábitos de alimentación de los Saiyan, lo que sorprendió gratamente al fornido, calvo y alto soldado. Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron los tres saiyan, no pudo detectar el Ki, puesto que no sabía sentirlo; pero los demás presentes en la casa excepto Bulma pudieron sentir el poder que emanaba el trío de Saiyans.

Salieron todos corriendo y admirados ante el poder de los tres, los recibieron con alegría. Menos Yamcha a Vegeta pues ya sabemos el chisme del baja novias.

El namek palideció ante Goku y los demás saiyans, pero quedó quieto esperando y escuchando atento a todo lo que decían los demás. Prácticamente era invisible.

Nappa salió atrás de los demás y observó a los dos chiquillos y Radditz.

—¡Príncipe!.— Se arrodilló Nappa ante el muchacho de ropas des-prolijas, pues solo traía harapos. Había destruido su ropa en el entrenamiento; así como Goku, pero Vegeta se negó a usar un dobok, prefería la ropa que le había dado Bulma.

—¡Vegeta!, ¿Qué fachas son esas?, súbete a bañar de inmediato... y ustedes dos también, si no se limpian no hay comida, huelen a rayos—Regañaba la joven de bajo poder mientras los chicos saiyan obedecían.

Nappa apenas podría creer como es que la muchacha de prácticamente nulo poder lograba hacer que la obedecieran los individuos mas fuertes del planeta.

El primero en bajar fue Radditz y se sentó con Nappa.

—¡Radditz!, no entiendo por que usas esa ropa terrícola, te ves como un payaso.— criticaba el calvo al de cabello largo.

Radditz portaba unos jeans deslavados con una playera tipo polo negra des fajada y tenis tipo Vans negros.

—Son órdenes del príncipe, necesitamos parecer terrícolas para no asustarlos. Además lo único diferente es nuestra cola... así ya no necesito cinturón, ¿ves?.—Decía alegre de encontrar un nuevo uso para su cola. Siempre tan vulgar.

Bajó el pequeño Goku con su típico Dobok naranja, sólo que ahora portaba la insignia del Kaio

—¿De dónde sacaron éste pequeñín?.—preguntaba Nappa curioso por el pequeño tenía entendido que quedaban pocos Saiyan y ver a uno nuevo le causó mucha intriga.

—¿Kakarot? Era un coli pero lo atropellaron.—Contestó Radditz con una sonrisa cínica.

—¡Oye Radditz, soy tu hermano, no tu mascota!.—Habló enojado el pequeño de cabello de estrella.

Nappa paró de comer, tal vez lo habían envenenado y estaba alucinando. Radditz "Bromeando", ya solo falta que el príncipe se hubiese enamorado de una humana, eso sí sería la locura total.

—Nappa, veo que has dejado de comer, acaso ¿no es de tu agrado la comida que te ha ofrecido Bulma?.—Preguntó Vegeta quien también portaba ropa ridícula.

—Lo siento señor.—Napa prosiguió con su comida.

—Vegeta, que bien te ves.— Sonreía Bulma quien por dentro quería correr a besarlo, pero sabía que tenía que comportarse a la altura y sobre todo ante los guerreros saiyan. Así que se conformó con la vista.

Vegeta usaba su ya clásica camisa lisa azul, desabotonada y playera de cualquier estampado, jeans oscuros y zapatos negros. Simple y elegante según las indicaciones de Bulma.

El muchacho no se sonrojó, ni contestó nada a Bulma, ni siquiera la miró. Fue como si no la hubiera escuchado. Su atención era exclusiva de los Saiyan y la situación de la tierra. No tenía tiempo para el amor, no en ese momento.

—Necesito que me reportes si alguien te siguió a la ubicación y la información con que cuenta Freezer.—decía Vegeta, serio, muy claro con la situación y muy calmado.

—Si señor, me siguieron dos naves vigías del comando de Dodoria, pero los eliminé muy pronto. Aún así no sé si descubrieron mi rumbo.—decía el calvo.

—Tenemos que estar listos, no creo que venga Freezer pero apuesto que vienen los ginyu.— Dijo el príncipe con un tono neutro.

—Vegeta, con todo respeto, volvamos a la base. No hagamos enfadar a Freezer.—indicaba Nappa con preocupación.

—Véte si quieres, yo me quedo aquí. Estoy harto de servirle al lagarto.— gritaba Vegeta, mientras cruzaba sus brazos para no destruir las cosas.

Se comportaba muy diferente con los saiyan, sobre todo con Nappa.

—Tienes que aprender a sentir el ki, vamos te voy a entrenar. ¡Goku!, Nappa será tu saco de boxeo hasta que aprenda a sentir el ki, ¡vamos!.— los tres saiyan salieron y en vuelo empezó un rudo entrenamiento.

—Que seriedad de Vegeta, no parece que sea el de siempre.—pensaba en voz alta la peli celeste.

—Es que Nappa es su niñera.— Contestó Radditz.

—¡Ay! pero ¿Qué todos los saiyan tienen la costumbre de meterse en las cosas de los demás?.—gruñó Bulma hacia Radditz.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que hables sola!.—Dijo Radditz sonriendo a la humana.

—¡No hablo sola!.—se enojó y se cruzó de brazos la mujer.

—¡Que agresividad!...gr... oye ¿no tienes una hermana?—contestó muy coqueto, la recorría con la mirada y parecía que se la comía. A Bulma me pareció sumamente re grosero el gesto de Radditz y lo miró muy enfadada.

—Si, pero no eres su tipo.—contestó Bulma, molesta y seria.

—Si sobrevivimos la quiero como pago o te tomaré a ti.— y se fue sonriendo ladino, al puro estilo de su príncipe.

—Ya veras, ¡ven acá pelucas, que te voy a dar una lección!... ¡Te partiré la cabeza!.—se quedó la joven roja del coraje.

La chica sabía que todo debería ser un secreto, al parecer solo Radditz lo intuía, por eso la molestaba. Ella esperaba a que llegara la noche para salir con Vegeta, pues lo había extrañado durante esos meses. Todos los días soñaba con su primer beso sobre el mar y deseaba repetirlo.

Lamentablemente, el chico no mostró ningún interés en Bulma. Al momento de dormir ella se fue a la habitación y lloró en su almohada, pensó que todo era falso, que en realidad eran ideas de ella imaginando algo que no podía ser.

Después de llorar y apunto de dormir, se sentó para limpiarse la cara y ahí estaba el príncipe, observándola desde un rincón. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo parado cruzado de brazos en esa habitación.

—¿Te había dicho que lloras feo?.—Comentó el príncipe con una media sonrisa.

—Vegeta, creí que...—y se lanzó a sus brazos.

El muchacho la abrazó con tantas ganas, como si fuera la primera vez que sintiera su cuerpo. Él solamente la recibió, las cursilerías no iban con su real presencia y de ninguna manera se rebajaría a esas ridiculeces, no frente a los demás, con ella era muy diferente.

—¡Mujer tonta!, no sabes cuanto quería hacer esto.—sentía su corazón latir cerca, su aroma, su piel.

Él tomó la mejilla de ella y le dio un beso tierno, seguido de otro más apasionado. Ella era un imán para el saiyan, siempre estaría irremediablemente atraído. No se arrepentía de nada, más que de tener que ocultarla.

—Pero ¿por qué ocultarnos?.—Decía Bulma algo pensativa.

—Porque así es más divertido.— La realidad era que quería protegerla y si sabían que era importante para él, su cabeza sería una mira. Aún con Nappa, pues una pareja en su mundo, solo era considerada como una debilidad.

Para Bulma era difícil fingir, el amor era un sentimiento que no debe ocultarse. Pero entendía que se encontraba con un ser de otro planeta, literal, y sus costumbres probablemente serían diferentes. Además siendo príncipe seguro tendría algún código de conducta.

—¡Salgamos de aquí!.—propuso Vegeta a Bulma.

—Pero ya es muy tarde y notarán que no estamos.— comentó la joven.

—No me importa, ya están dormidos y llegaremos al alba.—sonreía travieso el príncipe.

—Pero el ruido del avión los va a despertar.—susurró Bulma, la oferta era tentadora.

—¿Quién dijo que usaríamos un avión?.—Sonrió con los ojos, en definitiva era un príncipe travieso.

—Pero ya no hay nada abierto.— aún en un intento por hacerse la difícil, la mujer no iba a dejar que Vegeta tuviera la impresión de que podría convencerla fácilmente.

—No seas consumista, vamos solo quiero estar a solas contigo.— y con ese argumento ella cayó en las redes del saiyan, nunca le habían pedido sólo pasar tiempo.

—Bueno, pero no te vayas a aprovechar por la hora eh.— dijo ella ya convencida.

—Además es tarde aquí, en otra parte del mundo es temprano.— tomó a Bulma por la cintura y salieron volando por la ventana.

Volaron cerca de media hora a gran velocidad y llegaron a una ciudad algunos husos horarios más temprano. Apenas atardecía y se sentaron en el techo de una gran cúpula. Se podía ver toda la antigüa ciudad. Era tan romántico el atardecer con esa vista. Después de un largo silencio ella quiso indagar algo del pasado de su príncipe.

—Platícame de tu infancia, ¿Qué hacías cuando eras niño?-. La peli azul lo miraba curiosa, insistente, esa mirada a la que él no podía negarse.

—hm... Bueno, te cuento que...

Inicio de flashback

Era el día 257 del año 732, un esclavo Sufuru corria en búsqueda del Rey Vegeta. Las paredes del palacio eran frías y oscuras. Era un gran laberinto, cada esquina podría encerrar una trampa mortal.

Llegó a la estancia principal, dos guardias saiyan aguardaban el descanso del Rey.

—Vengo a anunciar el nacimiento del príncipe—decía el pequeño sobreviviente de sufuru.

—Rey, ya ha nacido — comunicaba un guardia.

El impresionante rey, un hombre sumamente poderoso de barba y cabello en flama, se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba su vástago. El lugar era como todo el palacio, frío y oscuro.

El niño estaba en una manta, ya desde ese momento solo y criticado ante el mundo. Si no tenía poder suficiente, sería exiliado a un planeta lejano y fácil de conquistar, perdiendo su posición y su derecho por nacimiento al trono. Si tenía el poder suficiente, tendría el derecho de ser llamado príncipe y reinaría el planeta Vegetasei.

El rey tomó su scooter, era el primero que podía medir su poder y quien decidiría su destino con base en unos números. Se puso su dispositivo en la oreja derecha y presionó el botón de lectura.

Los números subían y después de tres parpadeos el destino del bebé estaba sellado. Un impresionante poder de batalla marcó el derecho del heredero. 6000, el mayor número registrado en un neonato, el Rey pegó un grito de alegría, su hijo, su heredero, el ser más poderoso había nacido.

Fin del flashback

—Y pues después de eso, todo fue entrenamiento y listo ya.—comentó el príncipe a su mujercita. Miró hacia otro lado y cruzó los brazos, de verdad no quería revelar su pasado con ella, no se sentía cómodo con la situación de disfrutar ser un asesino. Antes no le importaba, pero al parecer, ahora le importaba, un poco.

—Eso no puede ser todo, vamos, di algo más, ¿por qué Nappa es tan protector contigo?.— ella insistía, necesitaba respuestas para saber cómo hacer de su príncipe un ciudadano respetable, si no tenía los elementos para trabajar, no podría lograr su objetivo. Aunque tenía sentimientos por él, no dejaba de lado su objetivo.

—Nappa... Es mi niñera.—Sonrió y la miró, no, admiró sus ojos azules con el atardecer.

—¡Vamos!, yo hablo mucho y tú no dices nada.— Bulma no se cansaba, cuando algo quería, lo conseguía. Él resopló, no quería discutir en ese momento.

—Bien, Nappa era un general en el ejército de mi padre. Cuando tuve cinco años me entregaron a Freezer, Nappa se quedó a cuidarme luego de la muerte de mi padre y de todo Mi Pueblo... y ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso.—su mirada cambió a un semblante triste, miraba al horizonte.

—Lo siento.—decía la niña de ojos azules, entonces lo abrazó y se recargó en su pecho.

—No, ahora ya no estoy solo.— la tomó del hombro aceptando su abrazo y observó el paisaje, las calles empedradas y el obelisco del centro del patio frente a la cúpula, las construcciones viejas y bellas con milenaria historia, llenas de columnas formando un círculo abierto, la tranquilidad invadía sus corazones. Los humanos creadores de cosas bellas.

Fueron a pedir un deseo en la fuente a unas calles, dicen que si arrojas una moneda con tu amor verdadero, se sellará para siempre y nunca se alejarán porque permanecerán en la memoria. Estarían siempre cerca aunque el destino los alejara. Era algo en lo que los jóvenes no pensaban, solo sabían que en ese momento se pertenecerían el uno al otro.

Él veía en sus ojos el azul profundo de la inmensidad, ella veía en él la fuerza y la virtud de un guerrero, el mismo que podría luchar por ella, por su mundo y por lo tanto, era su héroe. No importaba su pasado, no pensaba en el futuro, solo vivía el presente y era estar a su lado. Sheng Long no se había equivocado.

Regresaron a Kame House volando, él la dejó en la habitación , le un beso tierno en la frente y salió al techo, donde dejó que los rayos del sol lo cubrieran. Durmió un poco hasta que el olor del desayuno lo despertó.

—¿En donde diablos estabas? .—preguntaba Radditz a Vegeta. Estaba divertido y molesto a la vez, quería enterarse del cotillo en ese momento, su curiosidad era demasiada.

—¡No te interesa!.—Decía el príncipe algo malhumorado por su desvelo. Las ojeras se le notaban, pero tenía un aire tranquilo y algo distinto, ¿era acaso que teníamos un príncipe encantado?

—¡Picarón!, me lo tienes que contar todo, anoche saliste y te llevaste a la azulita.—sonreía el hombre de cabello largo.

—¡Cállate!.—y se fue a por el desayuno el joven saiyan. Si algo podía más que su sueño, era su hambre.

Por dentro era el hombre más feliz del universo sin importar que posiblemente pronto enfrentaría al ser que le arrebató todo, no permitiría que le quitaran lo que fuera que su corazón sentía ahora por Bulma. Ahora mas que nada se decidía a defender la tierra con su propia vida si era necesario.

Una amenaza iba camino a la tierra, las naves de Freezer estaban cada vez mas cerca y los chicos no tenían idea de que les esperaba. Sabían que no enviarían guerreros débiles pues el príncipe acabaría con todo un ejercito, pero su poder no era ilimitado. Tal vez el fin del mundo había llegado y solo había cuatro saiyans y un namek para defender.

En otra parte del universo

—Zarbon, Dodoria, quiero que estén al tanto.—

Continuará ...


	11. Fuerza Ginyu vs Saiyans

Cinco naves se acercaban a la tierra con un objetivo concreto, Nappa. El aterrizaje era inminente, faltaban dos horas y los scooter comenzaban a dar la información a los guerreros sobre el clima, atmósfera, zona de aterrizaje y poder promedio de los nativos terrícolas.

En Kame House las cosas no iban tan bien, los saiyan se desesperaban con los humanos, así que decidieron irse los cuatro al desierto cercano a la capital del oeste junto con el namek. Se pusieron las armaduras que les hizo Bulma y salieron de inmediato.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre Niño verde?.—preguntaba el joven Goku. Le parecía conocido pero no sabía de dónde.

—Mi nombre es Mayunia Piccolo Dai Maku... pero puedes decirme solo Piccolo.—contestó El Niño verde.

En ese momento Goku recordó su pelea contra el demonio y se detuvo en seco, lo miró como si hubiera visto una aparición. Abría sus grandes ojos y sus sentimientos se enredaron, no podía comprender cómo era posible que el demonio fuera ese Niño.

—¡Ya no pongas esa cara Goku!, me necesitan y por eso acordé la tregua con Kamisama, así que deja de mirarme como tonto y sigue volando.—gruñó el chico namek. Ya no era más el malvado demonio, la tierra era prioridad en ese momento y aunque no le gustara mucho, los saiyan eran la única oportunidad de salvar todo.

Los Saiyan llegaron al desierto y comenzaron a entrenar con Piccolo, quien si bien, no era tan poderoso, tenía técnicas especiales. Napa observaba al Namek y se concentraba en sentir la fuerza de todos, apenas podía creer la fuerza de Kakarot y la velocidad de Radditz. Así mismo, Vegeta había mejorado mucho, pensaba que los terrícolas a pesar de no ser poderosos, tenían secretos para desarrollar poder y quería descubrirlo. De pronto sintieron los ki.

—¡Son cinco, son poderosos!.—Decía Goku.

—Kakarot, ¿dónde aterrizarán? .—Preguntaba Radditz, a pesar de ya haber desarrollado la detección de ki, confiaba mucho en su hermano para ubicar personas. Pues la sensibilidad de Kakarot era especial.

—Al Norte .—afirmó el Namek, Piccolo era muy sensible al igual que Goku, era como un espía, pues podía ver todo y sentir todo sin ser detectado.

—Es correcto.—confirmó Goku.

—¿Cómo rayos lo saben?- Gritó Nappa, se desesperaba al no poder saber cómo era que los niños detectaban a los oponentes. Nappa era de uso de tecnología, de cifras, sin ellas: no podría determinar el poder del oponente, para él era muy importante ese dato, de otra manera no sabría si tenía oportunidad.

—¡Eres un tonto, ya enciende tu porquería, de todas maneras me va a ver el lagarto!.— le gritaba Vegeta a Nappa.

Nappa obedeció y encendió el scooter, tomó el rumbo pero también leyó a sus compañeros. Todos incluyendo a Vegeta no pasaban de 400.

—¡Vegeta, no es posible que tu poder haya bajado tanto!, ¿Qué demonios?.—Gritaba enojado Nappa.

—Podemos escondernos hasta ser imperceptibles, solo ves lo que necesitamos para volar a esta velocidad, se llama ahorro de energía.—comentaba Piccolo.

—¡Hasta en el ki eres ecológico!.—bromeaba Radditz.

—¡Ya cállense o los aniquilo!.—gritó Vegeta ya irritado por la palabrería.

Los saiyan y el namek esperaron el aterrizaje de los Ginyū. Ni bien habían bajado, midieron los niveles de poder de los que esperaban en tierra. Curiosamente el poder más alto era de Nappa y no superaba los 9000.

Se presentaron haciendo sus poses ridículas...

Primero El humanoide pelirrojo, hizo una pose de arabesque de ballet y caminó de puntitas moviendo las manos cual bailarina de danza arabe y se posicionó a la derecha —Reccome.—

El segundo más alto, un alíen azul hizo lo mismo pero hacia el lado contrario. —Burter.—

Seguido, un tipo rojo de cabellera blanca dio de vueltas y terminó en una pose como conejito. —Jeice.—

Un cuarto alíen. Un verde de cuatro ojos, hizo el mismo movimiento al lado opuesto —Gurd.—

El último era un tipo grande que estaba de espaldas y comenzó a hacer twerking y volteó para quedar en una pose hincado con los brazos en los costados.—Capitan Ginyū—.

Vegeta cerraba los ojos sumamente molesto, sabía cómo eran pero le seguían fastidiando, para Nappa no era novedad, Radditz le tapaba los ojos a Goku. Era muy vergonzoso tal espectáculo, Piccolo se quedó azul de la pena.

—¡Y juntos somos las fuerzas especiales Ginyū!.—

—¿Ya acabaron con sus ridiculeces?.—gritaba Vegeta sumamente molesto.

—¡Ah!, con que aquí está el príncipe escapista, nuevamente dando problemas, ¿sabías que Freezer te dará una paliza cuando te llevemos de vuelta a la base?.— decía una extraterrestre enano Gurd, su tono irritante y su mal aliento hacían que el Joven Vegeta quisiera perder el control y atravesarlo de un golpe. Pero respiraba profundo y se tranquilizaba, no podía demostrar su poder, de lo contrario, Freezer podría prevenir sus planes.

—¡Hmm!, no sabía que necesitaba poder mental para tal conclusión.— contestó Vegeta con sarcasmo y Radditz soltó una carcajada burlona, sabía que eso molestaría a los Ginyu y la pelea mental comenzaría.

—¡Déjamelos, son unos gusanos!, Mira su poder.—ansioso de pelear el humanoide gigante Reccome.

—¡Vegeta!, tú poder es de 200, ¿Qué te paso?.—decía Burter

—Jajajaja, la buena vida ya ves... ¿vamos a pelear o qué?.—Decía Vegeta con los brazos cruzados. Conocía el poder de las fuerzas especiales, así que no se iba a confiar, pero sabía que ahora era mucho más fuerte.

—En realidad venimos a aprender a Nappa pero ya que estás tan insistente, tal vez a Freezer no le importe que eliminemos a todos los saiyan de una buena vez.— comentó Ginyū. Sonreía ladino, seguro de las cifras que mostraban sus aparatos, nunca había visto tan débiles criaturas con esa actitud de pelea. Era tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé.

—¡Yo iré primero Vegeta!.— Dijo Radditz. Saltaba y se alistaba para luchar, estaba seguro de poder dar batalla a esos pelafustanes.

—Como quieras.—Dijo Vegeta sin mover un dedo, solo se sentó, cruzó una pierna y se relajó. En realidad si Radditz quería, podría ganarles. O al menos dar buena batalla. Con suerte no necesitarían al príncipe.

—¡Hermano!, ten mucho cuidado.—Decía Goku, sonreía al ver a su hermano enfrentarse a esos raros oponentes, aunque le hubiera gustado ir primero.

—No te preocupes, acabaré fácilmente con esos insectos.—Decía Radditz mientras estiraba un poco el cuerpo para la batalla. Vegeta levantó una ceja, estaban robando sus frases, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a observar.

Por el lado de los Ginyū hubo un sorteo, lo ganó Jeice, quien rápidamente atacó a Radditz.

—¡Oye eso es trampa!. — Gritó Radditz.

—¡Ya pelea en serio Radditz o me voy a aburrir!.— indicaba Vegeta mientras ocupaba su teléfono inteligente para mensajearse con Bulma.

Radditz explosionó su ki y reveló su verdadero poder de 75000, era superior a Jeice y comenzó la verdadera Batalla.

—¿Qué? ¡debemos tener cuidado, saben esconder su poder!.— sorprendido por las cifras cambiantes de su scooter, indicaba el capitán Ginyū a sus discípulos. No había visto esa habilidad antes y analizaba la batalla pasó por paso, podrían tener más sorpresas ocultas esos monos de pacotilla.

Gurd quiso hacer trampa y mandar un ataque mental a Radditz para que ganara Jeice, lo que enfadó tanto a Vegeta, atacó desprevenido a Gurd decapitandolo y matándolo sin piedad.

—¡Vegeta!, ¿por qué lo mataste?.—preguntaba Goku tan sorprendido. Su amigo era capaz de asesinar a sangre fría. Era una acción que no esperaba de nadie, pues sabía que era posible, si, pero no con esa saña. Dentro de Goku surgieron dudas y un ligero sentimiento. Pero ¿De qué se trataba?.

—Si no lo hacía, él lo hubiera hecho con Radditz, las batallas como ésta son a muerte.—contestó el muchacho con la madurez de un hombre. En su corta vida ya había librado sanguinarias batallas, era una constante el asesinar o ser asesinado. Para Vegeta era mera cuestión de supervivencia, no había cabida para la moral.

—¡Perdieron a uno y ahora perderán al Segundo!.— Radditz hizo un ataque Garlick Gun mayor que terminó perforando a Jeice.

En este momento Ginyü estaba muy molesto y se dispuso a tomar un cuerpo, Reccome quizo desafiar a los saiyan pero el turno era de Piccolo.

Ambos pelearon, Piccolo usaba elasticidad para evadir ataques que lanzaba el alien con sus manos. Al ser tan grande, no tenía tanta velocidad, pero el poder del gigante era mayor que el del namek. Estaba cansándose Reccome y empezó a lanzar a todos lados ataques que provenían de su boca.

Un solo ataque asestó en Piccolo y dejó muy mal herido al namek, quien fue sustituido por Goku en la batalla.

El pequeño ingresó valientemente, inmediatamente el gigante lo tomó de la cola, pero ya no le causaba dolor al pequeño, el entrenamiento que le había dado su amigo estaba funcionando. El pequeño regresó con un tremendo golpe en la mejilla de Reccome y le tumbó algunos dientes.

Vegeta observaba tratando de adivinar el movimiento de Ginyü ya que lo conocía perfecto y sabría que trataría de cambiar cuerpo con alguno de ellos. Pensó que podría ser él y escondió su poder para no llamar la atención. Por su mente pasaban tantas cosas pero la principal era cuidar de Bulma. Así que no podían perder...

Reccome tomó fuerza y golpeaba a Goku, lo tomaba del cabello y le daba rodillazos. El pequeño se veía agotado y soportando al máximo. De un golpe más el niño escupió sangre y Radditz no soportó la imagen y se unió a la batalla. Siendo considerado como trampa, Burter entró a pelear también. Los únicos que conservaban sus posiciones eran Ginyu, Nappa y Vegeta.

Burter era muy poderoso para Radditz, lo golpeaba salvajemente y se atacaban con ráfagas de energía, Nappa entró a ayudarlo, Reccome mandó un ataque mortal con su boca a Goku y Radditz puso su cuerpo para salvar a su hermano.

La ola de poder golpeó a Radditz tan fuerte que destruyó su armadura y le infringió fuertes heridas, el joven saiyan se desvaneció. Radditz quedó en el piso inmóvil. Goku gritó su nombre, y trató de hacerlo reaccionar pero no se movía, el cuerpo lucía muy maltrecho...lo vió morir, en ese momento se enfureció y un poder nunca antes medido rompió todos los scooter. De un grito emanó una llamarada de poder que envolvía todo el campo de batalla.

Goku estaba furioso, habían matado a su hermano, era su única familia y se lo habían arrebatado. Vegeta aprovecho para ir por el cuerpo de Radditz y lo puso en un lugar seguro. Pidió a Piccolo que cuidara de él.

—¡Mataste a mi hermanito!, ¡no te lo voy a perdonar!.— Se lanzó Goku a los golpes y mandaba ondas poderosas de energía a Reccome.

—¡Goku, usa el Kaiō Ken, no te detengas!.—Ordenó Vegeta observando su energía y animando a que aniquilara a su oponente. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro y asintió para lograr así que el enano explotara todo su poder.

El pequeño obedeció a su amigo y golpeó a su oponente, tenía tanta rabia que parecía un animal sin control alguno, utilizó un puño del dragón tan poderoso que perforó al asesino de Radditz. Era la primera vez que Goku mataba sin piedad y por venganza, sintió la furia saiyan correr por sus venas, esa sed de sangre que ya no se detendría. Era el efecto del poder. Al observar a Goku, Vegeta estaba complacido, el guerrero saiyan había nacido, ya no era un terrícola poderoso, ahora era un soldado del príncipe.

Goku siguió contra Burter y Ginyu decidió ir por Nappa, si el chiquillo aumentó tanto su poder, seguro el más poderoso era Nappa.

Ginyu hizo cambio de cuerpo con Nappa y poseyó al guerrero Gigante, para de un golpe derribar a un agotado Goku. Ahora Nappa en el cuerpo de Ginyu se enfrentaba a Burter y el cuerpo de Nappa atacaba a Vegeta.

Vegeta se comenzó a defender y Ginyu se dio cuenta que El príncipe se había vuelto miles de veces más poderoso, no tenía oportunidad e intentó hacer cambio de cuerpo, entonces Nappa lanzó una rana y El Capitán se convirtió en rana, Nappa regresó a su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Ginyu, Nappa se encargó de eliminarlo.

Vegeta hizo un Kaiō Ken y de un Big Bang attack mató a Burter. Sabía que Freezer vendría a por ellos y destruyó las naves de los Ginyu. El príncipe se quedó parado mirando los cuerpos de sus oponentes y Nappa se dirigió a ver el estado físico de Goku.

—¡Chiquillo, despierta, ya acabó todo!.— Con una actitud paternal, levantó a Goku y lo animó a ponerse de pie.

Goku lloraba por su hermano, pero el namek le había dado una semilla del ermitaño y así despertó el famosísimo pelucas. El pequeño Goku abrazó a su hermano llorando como nunca en la vida.

—¡Hermanito!, pensé que estabas muerto, no me dejes solo por favor, ya no quiero volver a quedarme solo.— El niño abrazaba a su hermano mayor, quien no sabía como reaccionar. Por lo regular lo saiyan no tienen ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño, una palmada en la espalda o una media sonrisa era mas que suficiente. Las emociones humanas eran ridículas.

—No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda. Ya no seas encimoso, pareces niña.—intentaba quitarse al chiquillo.

Todos estaban alegres menos Vegeta y el Namek. Pues sabían que algo peor venía.

—¡Le ganaremos a Freezer!.—decía el pequeño Goku.

Los demás saiyan cambiaron de actitud, pues notaron que Vegeta sabía lo que seguía. Y lo que seguía era Freezer, un muy enojado Freezer y esta vez no tendría piedad de su "protegido".

—Goku, esa furia, nunca la olvides.— Dijo Vegeta a su amigo, pues era el catalizador de la fuerza Saiyan, era el orgullo de su pueblo.

El grupo voló hacia kame House. Sabían que el tiempo que tenían era de tres meses a partir de ese día.

—¡Si vamos a entrenar con Kaiō nuevamente, podríamos ganar!.—Decía el pequeño Goku.

—No será suficiente, disfruten de estos meses, una semana antes los veo en el templo de Kamisama para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo. Solo entrenen normal, allí será mucho más pesado.— dijo el namek mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Solamente aterrizaron los saiyan en Kame House, explicaron el plan a los amigos. Vegeta recordó las esferas del Dragón y se le ocurrió pedir el deseo... ser más fuerte que Freezer.

—¿Dónde está Piccolo?.—preguntaba Krilin angustiado al ver el desgaste de los guerreros saiyan.

—Se fue al templo de Kamisama.—contestó Goku.

Krilin pudo notar algo en Goku, algo diferente en su mirada. Se fue siendo un niño inocente y regresó muy diferente, no sabía cómo describir el cambio de su amigo.

—Bulma, necesitamos ir a buscar esas esferas del dragón, ¿cuándo estarán listas?.—Preguntaba Vegeta.

—Pues se supone que en un par de semanas, lo estaré vigilando desde el radar del Dragón.—Contestó la mujer.

Vegeta tomó la decisión de ir a descansar unos días a Corporación Cápsula, en cuanto estuvieran listas las esferas él y Bulma irían a buscar las dichosas esferas. Goku y Radditz descansarían en la montaña Paoz y entrenarían juntos. Nappa se quedó en Kame House para aprender a leer el Ki y cuando estuviera listo, buscaría a Vegeta para acompañarlo en la búsqueda de las esferas.

Goku y Radditz salieron volando a la montaña Paoz, el alegre niño se despedía, pero su alegría ya estaba manchada con un oscuro sentimiento que desarrollaría a partir de ese momento. El inocente Goku se había ido para darle paso a un fuerte guerrero.

Vegeta subió al avión de Bulma y se fueron rumbo a Corporación cápsula. Al llevar 20 minutos de vuelo, Bulma cambió el rumbo.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos!.—guiñó el ojo la chica ...

En la base de Freezer...

—¡Zarbon, Dodoria, alisten la nave, visitaremos la tierra!.—Indicaba Freezer con malévola intension.

Continuará...


	12. El lugar mas feliz tú

Nappa se quedó en Kame House pensando en lo que los humanos le podrían llegar a ofrecer, en realidad le tenían pavor a semejante saiyan, pero sabían que no haría daño siempre y cuando su príncipe siguiera empecinado en quedarse en la tierra. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante gigante fuera tan obediente con el pequeño príncipe?

Inicio del flashback

El Rey Vegeta ofreció un gran banquete en honor a su primogénito, reconocido como el heredero al trono saiyan. La cocinera Gine fue la encargada de tal agasajo, creando magníficos platillos con presas que le fueron encomendadas. Había comida y bebida para hartarse y la fiesta estaba por comenzar.

Todos los guerreros de clase alta estaban reunidos, una vez nacido y reconocido, el príncipe había dos tareas a cubrir, designarle la escolta real, donde el más poderoso saiyan tendría el honor de servirle como cuidador y acompañante en sus batallas. Si bien era un puesto más parecido al de una nana que otra cosa, se consideraba un honor servir de manera tan cercana al rey, ya que implicaba favores y asenso en su categoría. Era en sí, el puesto más deseado por los guerreros de clase alta, el consejero del príncipe heredero, ya que una vez que el príncipe se convirtiera en rey, el sucesor inmediato ante la muerte del rey era el consejero si no hubiera un heredero.

La segunda tarea era asegurar la descendencia de un fuerte linaje, los mejores guerreros ofrecerían a sus hijas para que eligieran la más poderosa y comprometerla con el príncipe, debería cumplir con ser fértil a la edad que el príncipe pudiera procrear y lo más importante, el nivel pelea debería ser el más alto; así los saiyan asegurarían la continuación de su fuerza.

La batalla para elegir al consejero del príncipe daría comienzo, se llevaría a cabo en el coliseo del palacio. Los más valientes y fuertes se alistaban. Las reglas eran simples, ganaría el último hombre en pie. Rendirse estaba permitido, sin embargo hacerlo conllevaría deshonra y se consideraba que el guerrero era un cobarde, el cobarde no servía y su destino era ser aniquilado por el rey. Aunque no eran peleas a muerte, había muchas bajas en tal evento.

Nappa estaba decidido a ganar, era gigante entre los grandes, autor de estrategias y héroe de guerra. Calculador, conquistador, emblemático. Confiaba en que no había mejor opción para el puesto más importante de la sociedad saiyan que él. Era el candidato ideal y lo demostraría. Mataría al que se le pusiera enfrente.

Los scooter no dejaban de sonar midiendo los niveles de batalla de cada contrincante. Eso no importaba tanto, en el calor de la batalla, los saiyan tendían a subir sus niveles y el número salía sobrando. Además del poder era importante la inteligencia, la estrategia y técnicas especiales.

Se escucharon los tambores que anunciaban la presentación de los guerreros, pasaron a la arena y reverenciaron el arribo del rey. Todos los asistentes al evento y guerreros midieron el poder del bulto que traía el rey en brazos. Al unísono se escucharon tres parpadeos, 6000 en un bebé de horas de nacido.

Un breve silencio invadió el lugar, seguido de ovaciones y gritos, el bebé lloró y el poder subió 500 puntos más, desde aquel momento se comenzaba a sospechar que el príncipe sería un mal humorado.

El rey no podía estar más complacido y su orgullo se dejaba notar por todos lados. Normalmente los príncipes son dejados de lado y no recibían atención alguna por parte de su padre, pero en el caso del recién nacido; había un factor diferente, se trataba posiblemente del súper saiyan, la leyenda que aparece cada mil años y que se convertiría en el ser más poderoso del universo. El Rey Vegeta mantuvo a su retoño todo el tiempo en sus brazos.

Una doncella saiyan soltó un pañuelo marcando así el inicio de la batalla. Los guerreros comenzaron a atacarse entre sí, golpes, patadas y ráfagas de energía se mezclaban con los gritos de dolor de los guerreros y los gritos de emoción de los asistentes.

Nappa estaba en medio de la acción, justo donde le gustaba estar, al borde del peligro. Ahorraba energía con ataques defensivos mientras los demás hacían el trabajo sucio, hasta que cayeron la mayoría de los guerreros. Entonces Nappa se concentró e hizo un movimiento, subió la mano derecha a la altura de su cara y levantó los dedos índice y medio, generando así una explosión volcán. Una poderosa onda destructiva hizo que todos a su alradedor recibieran un golpe de energía y destruiría gran parte del lugar.

—¡Último hombre en pie!.— Gritó un soldado que fungiría como referi en el combate, entraron a sacar los cuerpos y a los heridos hasta que sólo quedó. Nappa en la arena. El soldado se hincó agradeciendo al rey. El rey se levantó con el príncipe en brazos y se retiró a la fiesta.

Nappa fue nombrado consejero real del príncipe Vegeta, de ahí en adelante sería quien cuidaría y salvaguardaría el linaje real saiyan. Además de su puesto como nana de Vegeta, su rango subiría a general del ejército de Freezer, siendo un honor servir a su planeta.

Entró a la habitación del pequeño Vegeta, ahí estaba solo, cruzaron una mirada y levantó a su nuevo protegido. En ese momento hubo un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, el pequeño despertaba una extraña necesidad de seguridad. No era más que un bebé, si acaso tendría un día de nacido, pero ya mostraba gran poder de batalla.

—Así que tu eres el pequeño eclipse, ya veremos tu poder al máximo, deseo con ansias pelear contigo.— En su mente sabía cual era su trabajo y no le desagradaba el pequeñín, pues se perfilaba como un gran líder, poderoso, carismático y con su buena guía... sadico.

Fin del flashback

—¡Concentrate Nappa!, ¿Acaso todos los saiyan son igual de distraídos?.—gritaba el viejo Roshi mientras lanzaba piedras al grandote para que reaccionara.

—¿Cómo que distraídos?, ¡por Radditz no respondo pero el príncipe es muy disciplinado!.— Defendiendo el honor príncipe siempre, sin importar que este trabajo ya no sea vital.

—Vaya que lo es, siempre que no anden chicas de cabello azul rondando cerca.— decía Roshi a manera de burla, pues en efecto, Vegeta era sumamente dedicado y concentrado si no tenía distracciones propias de su edad.

—¿Ve...Vegeta?.— el saiyan se quedó pasmado, no sabía cuando su niño había dejado de serlo para comenzar su camino a la edad adulta. Sin duda la chica era hermosa, pero no era fuerte y sería una decepción que procreara con tan débil criatura. Si bien, la prometida del príncipe murió cuando se destruyó su planeta; era obligación de Nappa procurar el linaje real y no mancharlo con bajos niveles de poder. De ninguna manera permitiría que esa mujer engatusara al príncipe, haría de todo impedir un romance VegeBul.

En una ubicación lejana a Kame House

Los chicos volaban escuchando la irritante música de Bulma, únicamente soportable por su aroma embriagante y los chocolates que guardaba la humana siempre en su guantera. No hablaba mucho pero ya se le había pegado la canción y la tarareaba sin pensarlo.

지금 너를 원하는 내 숨결이 느껴지니널 바라보고 있어도 missing you서툰 날 won't you set me free...

—Tienes facilidad para los idiomas ¿verdad?.—decía la peli azul, pues a ella le había costado aprender la letra de una canción coreana.

—No tengo idea de lo que están diciendo... y tampoco me interesa.—Pues el príncipe únicamente repetía lo que escuchaba después de la 15th vez que Bulma ponía la misma canción.

—Te estás declarando en Coreano.— decía la chica mientras activaba una aplicación del teléfono de Vegeta que le daba una traducción que el pudiera comprender.

"Puedes sentir mi aliento deseándote ahora mismo Incluso cuando te estoy mirando, estoy extrañándote. Soy muy malo en esto, me ¿dejarás libre?".

Vegeta se sonrojó de inmediato y apagó el app, cruzó los brazos y volteó su rostro para esconder su reacción.

—Puras ridiculeces mujer.—trataba de mirar de reojo la reacción de ella, pues la traducción era muy correcta con sus sentimientos.

Bulma reía, no podía creer que lograra sonrojar de esa manera al saiyan más poderoso del universo. Aunque técnicamente hacían cosas de novios y al parecer del príncipe así era, no se había declarado abiertamente con la peli azul.

Aterrizaron en el autodenominado lugar más feliz de la tierra, era un gigantesco parque de diversiones, multitudes de terrícolas transitaban el lugar. Eran unas calles por las que había que pagar para recorrer, para Vegeta eran ridiculeces humanas, pero caminar de la mano con su humana lo hacía poder soportar tanta humanidad. Al final de esa calle daba la bienvenida un humano y un ratón de piedra montados en una pequeña colina llena de flores a modo de rotonda.

Atrás de la rotonda estaba un castillo gris con rosa y puntas cónicas azules. Los chicos siguieron adelante para descubrir cantidades de atracciones.

Caminaron hacia una noria que tenía la cara del ratón, Vegeta pensó qué tal vez era un templo y el ratón una especie de deidad. Era algo confuso tanta idolatría a una imagen. Pero siguió a Bulma hasta subir a la pequeña cabina.

La noria comenzó a funcionar, algo aburrido para un saiyan que podía volar, pero divertido para la terrícola que podía disfrutar de subir y bajar en la cabina. Lo único bueno era la intimidad que otorgaba el espacio restringido. Vegeta la tomó de la mejilla y se acercó a su rostro, la miró y quería transmitir tantas cosas pero su boca no mencionaba palabra alguna.

Quería decirle que no importaba lo que sucediera, el estaría con ella siempre, que no se preocupara de lo que piensen los demás, tendría que estar segura que su corazón le pertenecía y que si moría, su último aliento sería por ella. Pero no, solo se limitó a mirarla, a decirle todo sin mediar palabra, porque así era él, porque así era su manera de amar, porque su cuerpo expresaba lo que su boca callaba.

Bulma sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho, pero algo la incomodaba, es que eran como novios pero él no había pedido nada formalmente, entonces para ella era como un free. No había exclusividad y eso la podía poner celosa. Una parte de ella quería que el saiyan lo pidiera pero otra parte de ella sabía que el saiyan era tan descerebrado que jamás se le ocurriría, tendría que forzarlo de alguna manera.

—¡Vegeta!, ¿somos novios?.—Bulma ya no aguantó más y quería acorralar a Vegeta a una relación formal.

—¿Qué dices?.— el joven príncipe lo daba por hecho, no creía que debería preguntar algo que ya era más que obvio.

—¡Aún no lo has pedido saiyan sin cerebro, no quiero que juegues conmigo porque soy una chica decente!.— la chica se comenzaba a enojar, lo que hacía al príncipe desearla aún mas.

—Bulma, no tengo idea de tus rituales humanos. ¡Para mi son puras tonterías!.—Se enojó el saiyan y cruzó los brazos.

—¡Ay Vegeta, eres un bruto!.— se enojó ella aún más.

—¡Yo creí que ya lo éramos!.— dijo el saiyan sin mirar a la humana.

—¡Pues no, porque aún no lo has pedido!.—aún más enojada, para este punto el saiyan no sabía que hacer.

—¿Y yo por qué lo tengo que pedir? ¿Qué si no quiero?.— refunfuñaba el príncipe.

Se miraron directamente y antes de que Bulma comenzara a gritar más, Vegeta le arrancó un beso apasionado, el calor subía así como la velocidad de su corazón. La noria se detuvo y un inoportuno trabajador del parque abrió la puerta de la cabina del par de tórtolos.

—Ejm... ya pueden bajar, gracias por su visita.— la pareja lanzó una mirada asesina y bajó de la atracción. El par siguió caminando por el parque y olvidaron su discusión y en menos de lo que se puede pronunciar "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", ya iban tomados de la mano nuevamente.

Pasaron a comer a la taberna de la Rosa roja y Vegeta observaba a los humanos, ellos le daban algo a las mujeres y ellas se ponían felices. No entendía que era. Bulma fue a pelear con el gerente pues no los estaban atendiendo a la velocidad que comía su guapo acompañante.

—¡Escúcheme bien!, ¿que no sabe quién soy yo? ¡Soy la gran Bulma Briefs y exijo me atiendan como es debido!... óigame señoooooor...—salía corriendo la mujer mientras Vegeta se reía, le encantaba verla peleando.

—Oye muchacho, ¿Qué es eso que hacen esas personas?.— preguntaba el curioso príncipe a un mesero del lugar.

—Es romántico ¿no crees? Le está dando un anillo de promesa, son novios que se quieren mucho pero aún muy jóvenes para casarse.—Vegeta no creía que fuera romántico, más bien le parecía tonto. En su mundo los matrimonios eran arreglados y con el objetivo de procrear desendencia fuerte.

Bulma regresó ya más tranquila y un ejército de personas se disponían a darles toda la comida que pudieran, fue así como el saiyan comió todo cuanto le pusieran enfrente.

—Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos ir al hotel a descansar, ya mañana continuamos con el recorrido.— decía Bulma, su mirada alegre y su sonrisa eran suficiente estímulo para no salir volando y huir del supuesto lugar más feliz de la tierra, para Vegeta estaba siendo una tortura.

Llegaron a un hotel ridiculo lleno de botargas del ratón molesto y sus amigos. En realidad Vegeta estaba bien si se quedaba en un árbol, no le interesaba dormir entre sábanas de dibujos. Pero todo fuera por la peli azul.

Ambos entraron en la misma habitación, contaba con una sala y un comedor muy bien decorado y de madera, eran tonos claros pasteles, bastante afeminados para el gusto del príncipe, muchas imágenes de chicas en vestidos formales, ventanales que se cubrían con pesadas telas de color blanco y amarillo. Había una cocineta llena de dulces, eso sí le gustó bastante y una gran puerta.

Bulma se encaminó a descubrir las habitaciones pero para sorpresa del saiyan solo había una habitación con una cama. La habitación tenía un gran ventanal con vista al parque ... directo a la noria con cara de ratón odioso y una silla reclinable, la cama tenía muchas almohadas y telas colgando, Vegeta no pudo aguantarse más la risa, se sentía en un cuento de hadas para niñas.

—¿Qué no te gusta?.— decía Bulma, ella seguro escondía algo y eso algo no le encantaba al príncipe.

—La verdad, no.—dijo sincero el saiyan.

—Pues yo creo que es muy linda, es la suit fairy tale y me hace sentir como una princesa.—sonreía la chica mientras se lanzaba a la cama y comprobaba lo suave del colchón.

El príncipe estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y observando a la muchacha, pensaba que era muy infantil así que le iba a hacer repelar un poco, pues pensaba que todo este teatro se trataba de retar a su paciencia.

—Bueno, entonces ya está, tienes tu suit de princesa con príncipe incluido.— y se lanzó a la cama sobre ella, aprisionando sus muñecas con sus manos y posándose sobre su delicado cuerpo sin dejar caer su peso completamente sobre ella, solo lo necesario.

En ese momento se quedaron viendo a los ojos, su aliento y el de ella se convertía en uno solo, lograban sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el ki que ellos emanaban, una sensación de calor recorría todo su ser y Bulma comenzó a temblar.

—¡Que!, ¿te da miedo?.— decía Vegeta mientras inhalaba el aroma de Bulma y sonreía maliciosamente, no se sabía si escondía alguna travesura o algo más.

—Bueno, verás... este... es que...— habían logrado dejar sin palabras a Bulma Briefs, en definitiva el saiyan de la mirada intimidante había logrado poner nerviosa a la joven genio.

El plan era al revés, ella lo pondría nervioso hasta que se declarara y después... bueno, posiblemente ella podría darle lo que había recervado solo para su primer amor verdadero. Pero ese necio de Vegeta, siempre llevando la contraria y cambiando las cosas para que las ideas de Bulma se vean mermadas.

Vegeta recorrió con su cara el cuello de Bulma y llegó hasta sus labios, haciendo que se erizara, un sentimiento nuevo de parte de ambos, pues ninguno de los dos había experimentado ese tipo de cercanía.

El principe comenzó a besarla y de pronto desapareció, ni bien pasaron tres segundos, la llave de la ducha se encendió y el príncipe estaba tomando un baño. Bulma ya sabía lo que había sucedido y moría de la risa.

Ella quería sorprenderlo, resultó sorprendida pero su príncipe se sorprendió aún más. Ella aprovechó para ir a surtirse de dulces, ponerse un pijamas para nada escandaloso, era un pantalón de algodón y una blusa de manga corta (obviamente de princesas) y puso una película de piratas.

Vegeta salió del baño vestido muy parecido a Bulma, pero en colores negro y rojo, con el dibujo del ratón odioso.

—¡Ven acompáñame a ver una o dos películas!.— sonreía la peli azul dando palmadas en la cama para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado.

El joven saiyan dudaba de si era correcto o no estar tan cerca de ella con el reciente acontecimiento. Pero los dulces lo atraían más que la misma Bulma así que como buen saiyan, nunca rechazaba una comida.

Al principio creyó que eran las cursilerías que acostumbraba su no novia, pero luego se enganchó con la saga de piratas ya que tenían movimientos de lucha interesantes, le parecía demasiado cómico. Bulma ya estaba dormida cuando por fin apagó las películas y se detuvo a contemplarla.

—Así que no lo he pedido, hm tonterías.— Se recostó pensando en lo que vió ese día en la taberna y en lo que sucedería próximamente. Sabía qué posiblemente sus días y los de la tierra estaban contados. Las esperanzas estaban en las esferas del dragón y la responsabilidad recaería sobre sus hombros.

Fue así como se le ocurrió que no le pediría ser su novia, no hacía falta pedir algo que para el ya era real, le haría una promesa al puro estilo humano para no hacer confusión. Si fuera un amor saiyan posiblemente desafiaría a la competencia y le entregaría el corazón de algún pretendiente molesto, ... yamchachuuu ...o le ofrecería un banquete para saciarla y después intentar algo más interesante. Pero los humanos siempre tan diferentes.

Continuará...


	13. No soy un asesino

Goku y Radditz llegaron a la montaña Paoz. Un lugar tranquilo y lleno de naturaleza, verdes campos rodeaban la pequeña casita donde alguna vez habitó Goku con su abuelo Gohan. Corría un río cerca y contaba con lo mínimo indispensable, un lugar para cocinar y una cama. No tenía lujos, sólo un altar donde veneraba a su ancestro.

Radditz tenía bastante hambre y decidió que fueran a pescar algo antes de morir de inanición, volaron al río mas cercano, todo se veía muy normal salvo la actitud de Goku, ya no era más el muchacho alegre de hace unos días, se mostraba mas sombrío y solitario. Pasó de un impertinente a un ser callado y serio.

Volaron río abajo hasta llegar a un pequeño manantial, el agua era clara y se veían los peces nadando, así como algunas ranas y demás animales, era perfecto para buscar algunas presas y llevarlas a casa. El lugar era muy pacifico y hermoso, se podían apreciar algunas nubes daban formas graciosas, algunas en forma de pollo, otros tenían forma de Freezer y una que parecía la cabeza de un sabaiman.

—¡Hey Kakarot!, ánimo, acabamos de tener una gran victoria. Los Ginyu eran huesos duros de roer y vaya que los hemos acabado.—Con ganas de levantar una sonrisa en su hermano menor, pero al parecer lo que mas le preocupaba al pequeño, era la primera vez que asesinaba, al menos de manera consciente.

—Lo siento Radditz, no sé que pensar, no creí que pasaría... jamás había matado a nadie, es algo extraño.—La confesión de Goku no era gran cosa para el Saiyan, pues en su mundo era habitual matar a su oponente, las batallas por lo general terminaban en bajas. Ya no sentía nada al momento de cegar vidas e incluso se entretenía haciendo masacres, no podía recordar la primera vez que mató a alguien.

—No lo sé, hace mucho que no pensaba en eso. Creo que todos los saiyan lo traemos en el interior, es nuestra naturaleza.— Comentaba Raditz muy relajado, no sabía como manejar la sensación que tenía Goku, su crianza había sido diferente.

Goku soltó unas lagrimitas, primero en silencio y luego sollozó, su corazón estaba hecho trizas, no era él.

—¡No soy un asesino, yo no soy un asesino!.—Lloraba Goku al darse cuenta que había matado sin piedad alguna, al sentir que se había ido su humanidad y que se había convertido en alguien más, ya no era capaz de reconocerse en el espejo. Su reflejo en el agua era el de un asesino.

Su cabeza estallaba, se había manchado de sangre y al cerrar los ojos veía la muerte de su rival una y otra y otra vez. No era como cuando cazaba para comer, tampoco era como cuando alguien más moría y él estaba cerca. Era diferente, porque sabía que era el juez y verdugo. A veces pensar que fue en defensa propia le podría dar un poco de paz, pero no, no fue en defensa propia. Fue por rabia, por venganza y si, ¿Por qué no? por gusto. Al ver como Vegeta asesinó a Gurd a sangre fría, sin mirar atrás, surgió una especie de competencia con su amigo, una sed de sangre que empañaba sus pensamientos y que había manchado su corazón.

Era demasiado para Radditz, no comprendía lo que sucedía con Goku, no era usual para los saiyan. Pensaba en que podía hacer o decir pero nada se le ocurría, si eso pasara en Vegetasei, muy posiblemente lo hubieran eliminado por llorón. Le pesaba ver a su hermano así, pero no lograba comprender a los humanos.

—Sabes, tu eres un saiyan criado en la tierra. No tienes por que ser tan sanguinario como nosotros, no es tu obligación hermano.—Radditz le acariciaba la cabeza como si de una mascota se tratara. Era su manera de consolar a un hermano que no podía asimilar su nueva realidad.

—¿Alguna vez lo superaré?—Decía Goku con un ápice de inocencia.

—¡Claro, eres un saiyan!, eres Hijo del Guerrero Bardok y un soldado del príncipe Vegeta, claro que vas a superarlo y no te sigas atormentando. Créelo, uno por la vida de muchos.— No sabía que mas decir, observó a Goku ya mas tranquilo.

—Uno, por la vida de muchos...— Se repetía Goku, tal vez así ya no habría tanto dolor, necesitaba aceptar su verdad. La vida de un individuo por todas las vidas de la tierra y muchos planetas más. Ya dejaría de pensar, no quitaba la culpa de sus hombros y no reviviría al enemigo sólo por sentirse mejor. En la guerra no hay buenos ni malos, "nada es verdad... todo está permitido". Los superaría, es un Saiyan, un orgulloso Saiyan.

Vegeta durmió al lado de Bulma durante horas hasta que el sol nuevamente salió, despertó y la vio acurrucada con él, pudo imaginarse esa escena toda su vida y no sería tan perfecta. Una parte de él se sentía culpable, pues si no fuera por su deseo de ser libre, su mundo no estaría amenazado. No podía dejar todo a la suerte, esperaba que las esferas del dragón ayudaran con el plan para derrotar a Frezer.

¿Y si no era suficiente? No había plan B, su vida no importaba pero si no lograba el poder para derrotarlo, Freezer acabaría con el planeta y no solo mataría a sus soldados, sino también a Bulma. La abrazó y susurró.

—Yo te protegeré.— le dio un beso en la frente y se recostó nuevamente a su lado, esperó paciente hasta que la mujer despertó.

Bulma se levantó y miró un aparato que tenía en una cápsula. Era el radar del dragón y empezó a detectar las esferas.

—¡Vegeta, mira ya está detectando las esferas, vamos por ellas!.—gritó la peli azul.

Vegeta asintió y abandonaron el lugar, decidieron ir en el avión de Bulma. Era muy sencillo que Vegeta buscara las esferas y las reuniera en muy poco tiempo, pero decidió que sería una aventura divertida ir a por ello con su amigovia.

Salieron directo a la primera ubicación, no era muy lejos. Volaron una hora aproximadamente hasta un campo de fresas. Bulma estaba maravillada con la cantidad de fresas y es que, le encantan las fresas.

Vegeta se concentraba más en buscar la esfera, no sabía cómo eran así que se guiaba por el aparato de Bulma, iba escuchando el bit del pedazo de hojalata. Caminaba dando círculos pero no lograba ver la esfera, entonces en el lugar donde las pulsaciones eran más seguidas se quedó parado.

Miró arriba, abajo y a los lados, giró completamente pero no la vió. Decidió cavar un poco y ahí estaba, una cosa amarilla? No, naranja? No podía definir el color exacto lo que si es que eran pequeñas esferas justo del tamaño de su mano, le recordó a algo, no sabía que era la observó y se dio cuenta que es lo que parecía, tenía el tamaño exacto de...

—¡Bulma, mira ya la tengo!.— Vegeta se había sonrojado por sus pensamientos, no era usual que pensara en esas cosas y no sabía por qué estaba gastando su mente en eso en lugar de imaginar su batalla con Freezer.

—¡Que bien!, me gustaría quedarme un poco más, adoro las fresas pero tenemos que ir por la siguiente.—Bulma había notado el sonrojo del príncipe pero no imaginaba el motivo.

Aprovechando la situación, mordió una fresa mientras el saiyan la veía sin poder respirar, le dió un beso en la mejilla que logró apenarlo aún más. Tomó el radar del dragón y se dirigió al avión para llegar a la siguiente ubicación.

Vegeta miraba a la chica y miraba la esfera, la chica, la esfera. Internamente se regañaba a sí mismo por ser tan tonto, decidió fijarse bien en la esfera, tenía tres estrellas, cerró los ojos para imaginar una batalla con su peor enemigo. Pensó en los movimientos de Freezer y sus poderosas técnicas. No sabía cómo vencerlo, pero si se hacía más poderoso podría tener una oportunidad.

—¡Despierta Vegeta!, ya llegamos.— un par de ojos de cielo enfocaba al joven que se quedó dormido pensando en la batalla. La esfera estaba muy cerca pero había un acantilado y la esfera se encontraba en una grieta.

Vegeta bajó a buscar la esfera, estaba tan oscuro que tuvo que encender una bola de energía para lograr ver algo. Un gran murciélago atacó al príncipe, Vegeta lo esquivaba con facilidad hasta que lo hartó. Encendió su ki y comenzó un derrumbe. Voló más rápido y vio el brillo de la esfera. La tomó y escapó justo antes de que se viniera la tierra abajo.

El saiyan entregó la esfera de dos estrellas y se dirigió al avión, fueron a buscar la tercera estaba a unas dos horas de vuelo. Durante el viaje Bulma pensaba en su futuro, ya iba a terminar la universidad en un par de meses, si es que no destruía Freezer la tierra.

Luego quería continuar con su postgrado y dar clases en la universidad, mientras que seguiría haciendo inventos con su padre y Vegeta, pues lo educaría para ser buen ciudadano y tal vez, bueno, podría ser algo más serio. Entonces recordó que no era más que un free y se enfadó. ¿Qué tal si solo la utilizaba para luego irse con otra?...Los celos la invadieron.

—Bulma, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?.—le decía Vegeta muy preocupado pues la mujer se puso roja, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes. El joven hormonal imaginó cientos de motivos, desde los más tontos hasta los más candentes. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Nada, no me pasa nada.— aceleró el aeroplano y descendió en un lago en donde buscaban la esfera.

La esfera se encontraba dentro del lago y Vegeta se quitó la ropa para entrar a por la esfera. Bulma disfrutó de la vista, sonreía, lo admiraba y suspiraba. Mientras ella lo esperaba algo hizo ruido en la maleza. Pensó que era un animal y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Auxilio, Vegeta, un animal y va a devorarme!.— se armó de lo primero que encontró y esperó el inminente ataque ... de un conejito.

La mujer respiró, pero ya no iba a dejar más a su suerte su seguridad, lanzó una cápsula con una casa pequeña, era su casa de viaje; decidió que iban a acampar allí y saldría al día siguiente, ya estaba cansada de pilotar.

Vegeta ya había tardado en salir del lago, la visibilidad era muy poca y tenía que ir muy profundo. Había demasiada maleza y no lograba ver la esfera. Un gran pescado abrió su boca y se tragó al pequeño príncipe, quien respondió con un ataque desde adentro y eliminó al pez, ya tenía la cena...

Salió con su presa pero sin la esfera y se dispuso a cocinarlo, Miró la casa, sabía que dentro estaba su peli azul y ganas de entrar y quedarse con ella no le faltaban, pero como andaban sus hormonas no se arriesgaría, se iba a quedar en cualquier lado que le acomodara pero lejos de ella.

Estaba un poco decepcionado por no haber sacado la esfera tan pronto y mientras preparaba su pescado para ponerlo al fuego encontró la esfera de cuatro estrellas. No la había visto porque el pescado se la había comido y estaba justo en sus tripas. El príncipe estaba complacido, mató dos pájaros de un tiro.

El pescado gigante estaba a las brazas y el príncipe fue a buscar su ropa, no la encontró donde la dejó y se vió en la necesidad de entrar a la casa de Bulma.

—¡Tengo la esfera!, ¿puedes darme mi ropa?.—puso la esfera junto con las otras dos, pero no hubo respuesta.

Miró a todos lados, no se veía la mujer pero estaba su insignificante Ki presente. La buscó, abrió una puerta donde la detectó, y la vió bañándose. Se puso completamente rojo y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Salió de la casa y se fue a refugiar con su pescado.

—¡Esa mujer vulgar me va a matar!.— ya no podía contenerse. Le gustaba mucho y se podría decir que la... no, un saiyan orgulloso no hace eso, le podría gustar, la podría desear, incluso tener un vínculo con ella, pero no eso.

El momento con Bulma había encendido el Ki de Vegeta suficiente para que fuera detectado por Nappa, quien volaba buscando al pequeñín.

Después de un rato, para Vegeta había terminado la crisis y solo se concentraba en su cena, estaba sentado con una mano en la barbillla, pensativo y confundido, no era lo que vivió cuando niño, era algo más...

FLASHBACK

Vegeta tenía 4 años, se encontraba jugando a destruir objetivos con bolas de energía. Era algo divertido pues de vez en cuando lograba lastimar a alguien y causaba mucha gracia. Una niña competía siempre para ganar los objetivos.

Cada que la niña ganaba, Vegeta se molestaba y buscaba lastimarla, pero ella era un par de años mayor y lo que no tenía de fuerza, lo compensaba con velocidad. Ella era una saiyan poderosa, elegida por su padre para crecer juntos y ser reina consorte cuando el príncipe asumiera el trono. En otras palabras, era su prometida pero a estas alturas, el príncipe no lo entendía, para él solo era compañera de juegos.

—¡Vegeta, ven a ver lo que encontré!.—Decía la pequeña saiyan señalando la tierra.

El príncipe corrió a visualizar el descubrimiento, era un nido de lombrices, la niña malvada sabía que le daban mucho asco y que seguro vomitaría. Al príncipe en efecto, se le revolvió el estómago y reaccionó golpeando a la pequeña.

Ella respondió, pues había logrado su cometido, provocarlo para pelear. Se trataba de una niña sumamente agresiva y disfrutaba combatir con Vegeta, pues era el único que le entretenía. El disfrute de esas batallas era mutuo, se sentía muy bien vencer a esa niña.

Ella lo atacaba a gran velocidad, él despedía energía y cuando la alcanzaba, asestaba fuertes golpes, por lo regular bajaba la velocidad por el dolor pero se recuperaba rápido y Vegeta desafiaba su propios límites. A tan tierna edad era capaz de doblegar a la mayoría de los adultos. Incluso al mismo rey.

La niña mandó un ataque que dañó a Vegeta, el respondió con uno más poderoso y la derribó. Cerise no se levantaba, entonces Vegeta corrió a verla, pensó que la había matado y se acercó a comprobar si tenía pulso.

Al inclinarse, Cerise le lanzó tierra a los ojos y Vegeta se enfureció.

—¡Eso es trampa, te voy a destruir maldita!.—y lanzó un Garlick Gun que rompió parte de la armadura de Cerise, de no tener esa velocidad, seguro la habría matado. La chiquilla se reía y Vegeta se enfurecía cada vez más.

Entonces Cerise realizó un ataque de velocidad, la intension era lastimar a Vegeta pero se le ocurrió algo más perturbador. Algo que había visto que hacían los adultos, seguro eso lo haría enojar más y pelearía mejor. Lanzó una bola de energía directo a la cara del príncipe y como lo previo, el lo esquivó. En ese momento ella le dio un beso en la boca, sin otra intension más que darle asco y que se enfureciera.

El niño se quedó paralizado y hasta lo disfrutó, no sabía que era, pero fue el primero para hacerlo adicto. Lamentablemente no duraría mucho, poco tiempo después fue entregado a Freezer y Cerise como casi toda la raza saiyan murió en el ataque.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—¡Vegeta, vamos a cenar que ya tengo mucha hambre!.— Salía Bulma de la casa, única ante traía puesta la camisa de Vegeta.

—Vaya, con que ahí está mi ropa, ¿Qué no tienes tú la tuya?.— decía Vegeta, entre molesto y divertido, pues Bulma se veía muy bien con esa ropa.

—Vamos no seas egoísta.— caminó muy coqueta hasta el joven saiyan, ella sabía cómo volver locos a los chicos, por lo menos a algunos, en esos momentos tal vez Yamcha ya estaría rojo y gritando de miedo, pero Vegeta era diferente, no se asustaba, tampoco se quedaba totalmente inmóvil.

Los muchachos comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos, era algo simple pero es lo que Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a comer, alguna presa a las brazas o incluso crudo. La vida de mercenario y viajero era sencilla, comía cuando y cómo podía, eran las dos caras de la moneda, ella acostumbrada a deliciosas comidas hechas con especial mimo y presentación, él tratando de sobrevivir.

Bulma cerró los ojos y abrazó al joven, nuevamente se daba cuenta que la crueldad que aparentaba era una fachada para no desplomarse. Para muchos podría ser un asesino, para otros solo soldado, pero para ella, era su príncipe azul.

—Nunca lo dirás, ¿cierto?.—comentaba Bulma, tenía que forzarlo, acorralarlo y estar segura de su amor. Pues realmente este cuento empezó por una inseguridad y no quería pensar que seguiría en el mismo punto.

—Bien, mujer desesperada, lo dire pero será a mi manera.— el joven príncipe tomó las manos de la muchacha entre sus manos, la miró directamente a los ojos y se llenó de valor. —Te veré en el campo de batalla, aún en la noche más oscura. Seré tu espada y tu escudo, tu camuflaje. Y serás mía, ecos de los disparos sonarán. Podríamos ser los primeros en caer, todo puede quedarse igual o cambiarlo... ¿me acompañarías?.— besó sus manos y esperó su respuesta.

Continuará...


	14. No harás travesuras

Vegeta tomaba las manos de Bulma, la noche estrellada los rodeaba en el lago, el agua reflejaba la luna creciente y los árboles los envolvían en un abrazo como si quisieran guardar en secreto ese momento, era un claro en un inmenso bosque; apenas se escuchaban algunos grillos y el ruido del suave viento acariciando el agua del lago.

La fogata les regalaba el calor para no congelarse, el joven saiyan sentía salir su corazón pues nunca pensó que fuera capaz de tal confesión. Sería algo que no admitiría fácilmente y que quisiera no haber dicho nunca. Solo cerraba los ojos para esperar la respuesta de la chica.

—Vegeta...—Bulma estaba a punto de llorar, nunca le habían dicho algo tan bonito. —Siempre.— ella se acercaba a darle un beso tierno en los labios. Podían sentir su aliento cerca, uno del otro, respirando al mismo tiempo.

Se movieron los arbustos que se encontraban detrás de la pareja y salió de allí un gigante calvo.

—¡VEGETA!.— Gritó Nappa al ver aquella tierna escena, no lo podía creer, su muchacho semidesnudo y la humana con la camisa del príncipe y en medio de un lío que el saiyan jamás hubiera admitido de no haber sido descubierto.

A Nappa se le saltaban las venas de coraje, el príncipe estaba manchando el linaje real con una humana de bajo poder, deshonra para él como consejero, deshonra para el príncipe, deshonra para los saiyans, deshonra para todo mundo. Apretaba los puños y los dientes, quería regresar el tiempo para evitar lo que imaginaba que había pasado.

Vegeta se quedó mirando a Nappa, su cara reflejaba nerviosismo y gotas de sudor por su frente, Bulma por su lado era toda miedo, la actitud del gigante era atemorizante.

—hmp...N... ¡Nappa, exijo que te disculpes, no deberías espiar, eres muy mal educado!.—cruzaba los brazos y daba la espalda. Era la única manera que tenía para desviar los problemas, siendo autoritario y mandón.

—Creo que no es para tanto.—reía Bulma al ver la cara de enojo de Nappa y la actitud de Vegeta, para ella no era algo malo ni mucho menos.

—¡Vegeta!, no, no puede ser que manches el honor saiyan teniendo... haciendo... "eso" con una hembra de tan bajo poder. Imagínate si la embarazas, sería una humillación, un poder de pelea tan bajo.— Nappa trataba de hacer entender al príncipe sobre una relación con una humana.

Los muchachos se pusieron de todos colores y Bulma sobre todo se molestó, pues no podían decirse esas cosas de una señorita decente.

—¡Escúchame tu pelón, no hemos hecho nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos y no te interesa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer!.—Gritaba la peli azul con postura de pelea poniéndose en frente de Nappa, demostrando así gran valentía aunque carecía de poder de batalla.

Vegeta no hacía ninguna mueca, se quedó serio mirando de reojo a su novia enfrentar al guerrero, a sabiendas de que de un solo movimiento la podría derribar y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, aún con todas sus carencias físicas, la mujercita tenía agallas y además de parecerle divertido, era algo sumamente atractivo para los saiyan.

Nappa avanzó hasta Vegeta y se inclinó para decirle algo al oido.

—Ya se por que te gusta, pero ni creas que te dejaré meter la pata con ella. No harás travesuras muchacho.— y se dirigió a servirse un buen trozo de pescado.

—Hmp...— Vegeta solo pasó saliva. Y observó a su consejero, no había manera de negar nada, así que trató de conservar la calma.

El gigante se sentó en un tronco al lado contrario de los chicos y no les quitaba la vista de encima, ahora con el entrenamiento de detección de Ki y lo que había adquirido en la tierra, podía saber cualquier cambio en el estado del príncipe y su ubicación. Así que no hacía falta verlos, pero su mirada sobre ellos lo hacía sentir que hacía mejor su trabajo.

Vegeta al sentirse observado, acompañó a Bulma a la casa, la dejó en la cama y se puso por fin su ropa.

—¡Que grosero es Nappa!, pensar eso de una señorita como yo... — decía Bulma enfadada, pero se detuvo un momento, meditando que estar a solas con su novio podría traerle comentarios como el que hizo Nappa.

—Ya hablaré con él, ¿qué pensarías si encuentras a un chico con bóxers y a una mujer con la camisa de él?, No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas.— Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió. No iba a dejar que Nappa entrara a molestar a Bulma, así que él se quedaría a la interperie acompañado de su consejero como en los viejos tiempos.

—Espero que hayas aprendido algo, Nappa zopenco.— sonreía el príncipe como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor fuese una broma, una travesura de un niño que se había salido de dimensiones, pero los daños colaterales no fueran su responsabilidad.

—¡Eres desesperante Vegeta!, debiste haber regresado de inmediato. Estamos en líos muy serios . ¿Lo entiendes?.— decía Nappa cual padre regañando a su hijo, cuando éste se estaba portando mal y seguía sin querer entender.

—¡No eres mi padre, no tienes por qué decirme que hacer y que no. Al contrario, me tienes que obedecer, soy tu príncipe y estás a mi servicio!.— decía el orgulloso e ingenuo joven, quien para salir airoso, se escudaba de su posición y claro, en su poder y potencial de batalla.

—Pues eres un niño inmaduro, tonto y loco, no tienes idea de lo que sucederá cuando llegue Freezer, no nos va a perdonar la vida. O peor...— el guerrero hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

En sus memorias tenía guardados recuerdos de Freezer masacrando planetas enteros, pero eso no era lo peor. Freezer era aún más sádico de lo que todos pensaban, torturaba físicamente y eso era condescendiente. Lo peor eran las torturas mentales que ofrecía. Tenía conocimiento de soldados que estaban bajo amenazas sirviendo a Freezer y cada desobediencia les costaba un ser querido. Hubo algunos que se volvieron locos, otros que intentaban quitarse la vida pero no los dejaban hacerlo.

Por eso y precisamente por eso, se encargó de criar al príncipe para que nada le importara, salvo su supervivencia. Solamente así pudo superar sin dolor aparente la muerte de su raza completa, las humillaciones y castigos de Freezer. Nappa desearía nunca haberlo visto con esa mirada hacia la chiquilla. El amor siempre será debilidad, al menos en el servicio del emperador podría ser el peor castigo.

Sabía que su muchacho en algún momento tendría un despertar como hombre y desearía algunas mujeres, no sería problema si no creara vínculos. Pero ahora con esta niña, necesitaba separarlos, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Tal vez si existiera un brebaje, una magia para separarlos.

La noche pasó y el amanecer se abría paso en el lago, Bulma se levantó y preparó algo de cereal para el desayuno, salió a buscar a su nuevo novio y a su guardaespaldas molesto. No los pudo ver, solo había sobras del gran pescado que cocinaron la noche anterior. Decidió regresar a su casita para tomar su desayuno y a revisar el radar del dragón.

Vegeta había volado al pueblo más cercano con Nappa y después de amedrentar a la gente, consiguieron ricos y abundantes desayunos. Para los saiyan era divertido conseguir su alimento a base de saqueos, aunque sería una actitud reprobable para Bulma... no tenía por qué enterarse.

El par de saiyan regresaron al campamento donde una molesta, muy molesta Bulma aguardaba parada en frente de su avión, Cruzaba los brazos y hacía berrinche por haberse quedado sola tanto tiempo.

—¡Par de monos sin cerebro, como se les ocurre dejar una dama sola en medio del bosque, me pudo haber comido un dinosaurio!.— gritaba la joven al par de guerreros quienes aún sentían la comida hasta el cuello.

—No es para tanto, no te pasó nada, es más, yo creo que los que corren peligro son los pobres dinosaurios.— Decía Vegeta restándole importancia a haber dejado sola a Bulma.

—¡Eres odioso!.— Gritaba la peli azul mientras Nappa se carcajeaba internamente, para los saiyan era muy entretenido ver a una mujer así de molesta. Por una parte se lamentaba, pues las mujeres de carácter fuerte eran consideradas como muy atractivas para su raza, pero la seguridad del príncipe era más importante.

Por fin salieron a la siguiente ubicación, se trataba de la capital del sur y no era una, sino dos esferas juntas, lo que daba a pensar que alguien más las estaba reuniendo. Bulma iría en el avión con Vegeta y Nappa los seguiría volando, de paso aterrorizaría algunos poblados, al igual que Vegeta, Nappa adoraba explorar y analizar su entorno.

Los muchachos aterrizaron en un hangar en la capital del sur, se trataba de un edificio de corporación cápsula, de inmediato se movilizaron todos los trabajadores para recibir a la señorita Bulma.

A Vegeta no le interesaba a tanta ceremonia, su preocupación estaba en las esferas. Si de verdad estaban compitiendo por ellas, necesitaba ganar ventaja. Los llevaron a la sala de juntas y les ofrecieron dulces y café, el saiyan no rechazaba el alimento pero si le urgía salir por las esferas. Aprovecharon un momento de descuido y tomó a Bulma de la cintura, salieron volando por una ventana del piso 20 de la Torre cápsula, ella gritaba de emoción y él sonreía al robarse a la hija de los Briefs para tener una aventura. Ella sostenía el radar guiando a Vegeta, buscaron la ubicación de las esferas.

Descendieron en una casa de empeño, entraron y buscaron las esferas, no las veían en la mercancía de mostrador, entonces Bulma fue a preguntarle al vendedor por los objetos que estaban buscando.

—Disculpe señor, estamos buscando dos esferas, son doradas translúcidas y tienen estrellas en su interior.— Bulma preguntaba de manera amable y sonriente, algo incluso coqueta. A Vegeta no le encantó pero no iba a cambiar a Bulma de la noche a la mañana.

—Sé de lo que hablas, si las tengo pero no están a la venta, lo siento.— decía el vendedor, un hombre no muy maduro, más o menos pintaba unos 28 años y tenía rostro sombrío, no daba muy buena espina.

—¡Escúchame sabandija, dame esas esferas si es que no quieres morir en este instante!.— Gritaba Vegeta desesperado por tener las esferas en su poder.

—Vegeta, no trates mal al joven. Recuerda que debes ser un buen ciudadano.— le decía la chica al saiyan apaciguando la situación.

—¡A mi no me interesa!.— cruzó sus brazos y dio la espalda.

—Dime, entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer para tener esas esferas?.— Preguntaba la muchacha al anticuario.

El hombre se quedó pensando un tiempo para desesperar más a Vegeta, disfrutaba ver cómo se enojaba cada minuto hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

—Bien, hay algo que quiero... El Orloff.— decía el joven con una sonrisa malévola, sabía que era imposible para esos niños conseguir la piedra.

Bulma se quedó pasmada, no sabía cómo conseguir ese diamante pues a la venta no estaba, de hecho se encontraba muy lejos de la ubicación. Tal vez era mejor la idea de Vegeta de amedrentar y robarle las esferas. Pero no podía permitirle tal violencia a su novio.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo consigamos? Está muy lejos.— la muchacha lo miraba rogando por otra manera de conseguir las esferas.

—No tanto, hoy hay una exhibición de joyería en el museo metropolitano de la capital del sur y la pieza principal es el Orloff, así que pueden robarlo para mi y yo les entregaré las esferas.—dijo el hombre retando a los muchachos.

Bulma lo miró valiente y asintió, aceptaba el reto aún sabiendo que robar estaba mal, pero bueno hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer con tal de salvar la tierra, ya luego apresarían al anticuario por robo.

—Trato hecho, mañana tendrás el Orloff aquí y nos darás las esferas.— salió Bulma más decidida que nunca a cometer un delito.

Vegeta seguía a Bulma quien se encontraba ideando un plan, pero no se le ocurría nada. Caminaron hacia una fuente de sodas para tomar helado juntos, la peli azul esperaba que con algo dulce se le vinieran a la mente ideas geniales. Se sentaron y pidieron helados dobles de fresa y chocolate con chispas de chocolate.

La chica se rompía la cabeza pero no se le ocurría nada, Vegeta se comía su helado con singular alegría, ahora ya más cuidadoso de no congelarse el cerebro, mientras Bulma se desesperaba, a Vegeta se le ocurrió algo por primera vez.

—Necesitamos crear una distracción, llamaré a Goku y Radditz, seguro esos payasos pueden hacer algún show en lo que Nappa y yo robamos el diamante, tú te encargarás de desactivar la seguridad.— decía Vegeta quitado de la pena, la idea era en sí brillante.

Llegó Nappa guiado por el Ki de Vegeta y llamaron a Goku y Radditz, el punto de reunión sería el pent house de la Torre cápsula en la capital del sur, allí se cambiarían para asistir a la gala donde presentarían al Orloff y ellos cuál Misión imposible robarían la pieza principal de la exhibición.

Ya en el pent house de Bulma, Nappa y Radditz se daban tremendo atracón, Bulma estaba ocupada en su computadora revisando planos, por menores de la exhibición y los sistemas de seguridad. Goku y Vegeta se encontraban en la terraza conversando.

—Sabes Vegeta, ahora que he luchado a conciencia, me siento muy alejado de lo que era, aún no se en lo que me convertí.—decía el joven Goku, quien miraba la ciudad, la vista era impresionante desde aquel 27th piso. Podía ver prácticamente todo y sentía que tocaba las estrellas.

—Hmp...— el príncipe lo miró y levantó una ceja, no comprendía por qué el enano quería una conversación profunda con él, la verdad, Vegeta no se consideraba el indicado para esas cosas, su realidad, el príncipe era igual o más inmaduro que su compañero.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo eran los verdaderos guerreros saiyan? ¿Conociste a mi padre?.— preguntaba Goku a su amigo quien tardó algunos minutos en contestar.

Radditz escuchaba interesado pues quería saber en que concepto tenía el príncipe a su familia. Sabía que eran guerreros de clase baja y en un momento temió que Vegeta hiriera los sentimientos de Goku ya que recordaba haber hablado bien de su padre.

—Los guerreros saiyan somos valientes, fuertes y no nos preocupan las niñerías. Somos orgullosos y luchamos a muerte defendiendo nuestros ideales. No conocí a tu padre, pero te aseguro que debió ser un gran guerrero, era un saiyan.— decía Vegeta con una media sonrisa y mostrando su orgullo como saiyan.

Goku respondió con otra media sonrisa y miró al horizonte, ahora sabía que podría confiar en Vegeta para ser su líder, pues conocía el orgullo saiyan y no lo abandonaría. Desde ese momento se prometió a sí mismo seguir a su príncipe y luchar por los ideales saiyan.

Radditz respiró tranquilo, su príncipe no lo defraudó, jamás lo hacía o al menos eso pensaba Radditz.

—Ya está madurando Vegeta, cuando menos nos demos cuenta podríamos tener una princesa y principitos peli azules corriendo por todos lados.— decía Radditz divertido mirando a Bulma.

—¿QUÉ ? ¡Sobre mi cadaver!.—decía Nappa, de ninguna manera permitiría que se manchara el linaje puro del príncipe.

—¿Qué, quieres que muera virgen y sin haber amado? Yo creo que ya hasta se...— miraba travieso a la peli azul.

—¡Cállate!.— Gritaba Nappa y estampaba los puños en la mesa.

Todos voltearon a ver al gigante enfadado y Radditz soltaba una carcajada. Nadie más entendía que pasaba. Bulma llamó a los chicos para explicarles el plan.

—Bien, el museo metropolitano de la capital del sur cuenta con una entrada principal y cuatro salidas de emergencia. Dos al norte, una al este y otra al sur. Hay cámaras en las siguientes ubicaciones.— la chica mostraba un plano con las cámaras y la distribución del lugar. —Todos entraremos en grupo, tendremos que convivir con la gente... ¿Vegeta?.—

Vegeta se le quedó mirando y negaba con la cabeza, para el era más fácil entrar y robar la pieza, no entendía por que convivir con los humanos.

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías Vegeta, solo tienes que actuar y ya!.— decía Radditz mirando directamente a su príncipe, como si lo regañara por infantil.

—Ya chicos, seguimos, alguno de ustedes creará una distracción, pensé en que alguno cante algo para llamar la atención mientras los demás vigilan. Yo saldré del edificio y desactivaré los sistemas y solo tendrán 8 segundos para tomar la pieza y salir sin ser vistos. Si algún guardia los ve, duérmanlo de un golpe. Luego abandonaremos el lugar, nadie lo notará hasta muy tarde.— decía Bulma asintiendo muy orgullosa de su plan.

—Bueno, Goku, tu pasarás a hacer el ridículo.—decía Vegeta en un tono autoritario.

—Vegeta, eso no se vale, decidámoslo con piedra, papel o tijeras, hay que ser justos.—decía Goku con molestia, pues su voz comenzaba a cambiar y se le salían desafinadas sin querer. En definitiva no era la mejor opción para atraer al público.

—Bien.—decía Vegeta a sabiendas que podía hacer trampa y no perdería.

Todos los saiyan comenzaron a tomar la decisión más importante por medio de piedra, papel o tijeras.

—piedra , papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras...—

Cantaban todos hasta que Radditz perdió el juego. Goku y Vegeta estaban muy conformes y a Nappa no le importó.

—¡Tramposos, no se vale!.— se quejaba Radditz.

—Bueno ya, váyanse a bañar y arréglense, sus trajes están el la habitación del fondo, mandé traer uno para cada quien, espero que les queden.— decía Bulma, quien se retiraba a otra habitación a arreglarse.

Los saiyan entraron a la habitación y se pusieron sus respectivos trajes, Goku usaba un traje color gris, camisa púrpura, y corbata negra, Vegeta usaba un modelo parecido en color gris oscuro con camisa lila y corbata púrpura. Por su parte los trajes de Nappa y Radditz eran negros ambos con camisa blanca y corbatas negras. Se veían muy elegantes, todos escondieron sus colas dentro del saco, de tal manera que parecían apuestos humanos.

Bulma salía de su habitación con un peinado estilizado recogido, maquillada y un vestido largo, negro, con escote en corazón y corte recto que dejaba ver su hermosa silueta. Adornaba su cuello con una gargantilla de diamantes y en sus orejas unos pequeños aretes haciendo juego, traía guantes negros hasta el codo al estilo Audrey Hepburn.

Repartió unos relojes inteligentes para poder tener comunicación entre ellos. La operación Orloff estaba a punto de comenzar.

Continuará...


	15. Operación Orloff

NA/ me divertí mucho con este capítulo, canten con el saiyan it's my life, la versión original de Bon Jovi. En el pie de nota la traducción al español. La parte cantada va Centrada, los diálogos en medio de la canción ocurren durante la escena pero no interfieren con la canción.

Los saiyan bajaban por el elevador con Bulma, Radditz se recargó en un rincón y tarareaba algunas canciones, bastante mal había que admitir. Nappa no le quitaba la mirada al príncipe quien acompañaba a Bulma sin tener contacto físico, pero con actitud protectora.

Goku cerraba los ojos con los brazos cruzados, parecía muy concentrado, cual guerrero preparando una batalla. Ninguno medió palabra pues el ambiente era tenso. Iban a cometer una serie de delitos, crimen organizado, robo, tal vez lesiones y que decir de daños a propiedad privada.

Subieron a una camioneta blindada, Bulma conduciría al evento, durante el trayecto repasaban el plan.

—Tendremos que llegar y convivir normal, en una gala de este tipo sirven canapés, por favor modérense trogloditas.— decía Bulma rogando buen comportamiento de parte de los guerreros.

—Hump.— los saiyan pasaban saliva.

—Nos dividiremos en parejas, Vegeta con Radditz, yo iré con Goku y tú Nappa vigilarás desde atrás.— indicaba la joven.

Nappa no contestó y asintió pacíficamente.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que ir con Vegeta?.—reclamaba Radditz, pues en el piedra, papel o tijeras, hubo clara trampa del príncipe y a su parecer, quien debería hacer el ridículo era Vegeta, no él.

—Porque yo apagaré el sistema de seguridad y Goku manejará las luces para crear la distracción, Vegeta robará el diamante y escaparemos.— decía la peli azul y guiñaba un ojo.

A Vegeta no le agradó el gesto coqueto de la peli azul y lanzó una mirada amenazante a Radditz, quien negaba con la cabeza y reaccionaba con un pequeño susto.

Arribaron al museo metropolitano de la capital del sur, era un edificio blanco, con toques modernos y angulados techos, dando la impresión de una construcción compuesta de trapezoides y cubos. Una larga alfombra azul daba la bienvenida a los visitantes, para poder asistir necesitaban de una invitación especial que Bulma consiguió sin problemas.

Mucha gente iba a ver quienes asistirían a tal evento, había medios, cámaras, reporteros y fotógrafos. El sitio estaba lleno de celebridades. Había actores, cantantes, empresarios, diseñadores y gente famosa de muchos ámbitos.

La entrada del recinto se iluminaba con un espectáculo de luces y los invitados posaban para las fotografías que saldrían en revistas y programas de espectáculos. Con suerte los saiyan pasarían por las sombras y evitarían que hicieran memes de sus rostros.

Bulma posaba como toda una profesional, tomó del brazo a Vegeta quien iba serio, como príncipe en algún momento recibió ese tipo de atención, pero posterior al genicidio, vivió lejos de ello y no le agradaba mucho que lo fotografiaran.

Una reportera se acercó a entrevistar a la hija del Dr. Briefs, ella volteaba a saludar a algunas personas y la mujer se abalanzó sobre Vegeta.

— Dígame, ¿Qué opina de éste evento?.— preguntaba la mujer quien acercaba un micrófono y su cámara.

\--...— Vegeta solo se le quedó viendo feo y no contestó, la reportera se dirigió con Bulma entronces.

Bulma sonreía coqueta para las fotografías y mandaba besos, cosa que le molestaba sobremanera a Vegeta, era la primera vez que sentía eso, un zumbido en sus oídos, rabia que subía por su espalda y le creaba un vértigo en el estómago. En un momento parecía tener los ojos claros y su cabello comenzaba a cambiar a rubio, pero luego regresaba a la normalidad.

Su ki aumentó descomunalmente un par de segundos y luego regresó a ser imperceptible, los saiyan lo notaron, pero creyeron que fue su enojo del momento, en realidad Vegeta no había mostrado todo su poder contra los Ginyu y había aumentado mucho con su entrenamiento en la tierra.

—¡Vamos Vegeta, sonríe un poco!.—decía Bulma dedicándole su mirada de amor y su risita angelical.

—¡No me pidas que cambie mujer, si no te gusta que no sonría aguántate!.—decía enojado Vegeta.

—Es una fiesta, no me gusta que estes tan serio, además tienes que aparentar felicidad.— lo reprendía Bulma.

—No, a mi no me gusta que flirtees con todos y no estoy intentando cambiarte.— gruñó el príncipe mirando a la chica.

—¡Vegeta!.—dijo ella sorprendida. -No puede ser, ¿tú estás celoso?.—se llevaba la mano a la boca para tapar su expresión se asombró.

Vegeta se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, luego se recompuso y posó serio con Bulma para unas ultimas fotos antes de ir caminando a toda prisa hacia el interior del museo.

—Oye Nappa, aquí sí qué hay chicas bonitas, deberíamos robar unas cuantas.— decía Radditz a Nappa mientras los ojos se le iban con cada humana que pasaba.

—¡Eres un tonto, concéntrate en tu trabajo!.—decía Nappa quien no quitaba su cara de seriedad.

—¡Y tu un amargado!, conseguiré algunos teléfonos... igual me encuentro alguna forrada como Bulma y ya no tengo necesidad de pelear.- Bromeaba Radditz

—¿Qué dices imbecil?.— Vociferaba Nappa con ganas de golpear a su compañero.

—¡Bah!, contigo no se puede... ¡Hola guapa!.—Radditz guiñaba el ojo a una modelo, ella le sonrió de inmediato, el saiyan era bastante atractivo y más con ese traje.

Goku por su lado iba sumamente callado y detectando los ki, contaba el número de guardias y observaba su entorno. De inmediato ubicó las salidas y trazó mapas mentales para el escape. De vez en cuando le regresaba una media sonrisa a la gente que lo saludaba o le sonreía. Al parecer era el único que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, era su primer misión con su príncipe y no lo defraudaría.

Una vez dentro del museo los chicos se dirigieron a observar su objetivo y la seguridad que lo rodeaba, era impenetrable para los humanos, comunes y corrientes, pero no para los saiyan con su humana genio.

La música suave de jazz sonaba en la recepción, la gente admiraba la colección de alta joyería, había rubíes gigantes, joyas invaluables e históricas que atraían la mirada de todo el que posaba sus ojos. Bulma quedó cautivada por cada par de aretes y gargantillas que se le cruzaban enfrente. Vegeta creía que era una completa estupidez, eran piedras sobrevaloradas. Lo importante para el saiyan era el poder y la fuerza, no los colgajos que trajera la gente.

Se separaron con sus respectivas parejas, Bulma se fue con Goku a explorar la seguridad y las luces del lugar, habían ubicado la cabina del DJ, nada más fácil que una cabina con una súper computadora lista para hackear el sistema de seguridad y al mismo tiempo crear el efecto de luces para la distracción.

—¡Mira Goku, la cabina!, va a ser sencillo. Tenemos que dormir algunos guardias y al DJ.— decía Bulma alistando su Teiser.

—No será necesario, un golpe y nadie lo notará.—sonreía Goku a su amiga.

Caminaban entre la gente escabulléndose, Bulma se detenía de vez en cuando a conversar con algún invitado hasta que la detuvo una cantante famosa, Miguel.

—¡Bulma Briefs!, que guapa te has puesto pequeña.- sonreía la mujer, era amiga de su madre desde hacía muchos años. Se dejaron de frecuentar cuando Panchy se casó con el Dr. Briefs, ahora Miguel estaba casada con un peleador famoso.

—Miguel, ¿cómo has estado? Hace cuando que no nos vemos.— sonreía la peli azul con un poco de prisa por subir a la cabina.

—Muy bien pequeña, ahora me han pedido que suba al escenario a cantar pero en realidad me encuentro algo enferma y me apena no poder ayudarlos.—sonreía la mujer hacía la muchacha.

Bulma aprovechó la perfecta oportunidad para crear la distracción y así coordinar el robo del siglo.

—¡Oh Miguel!, no te preocupes, tengo un amigo que seguro podrá apoyarte, es un chico guapo de cabello negro y mirada peneteante. Le diré para que se prepare.- decía Bulma rogando por el apoyo de la cantante.

—¡Muy bien!, diré a los músicos que estén listos. Dile que suba en cuarenta minutos al escenario, yo lo presentaré.— sonreía feliz la mujer de angelical voz.

—¡Perfecto!.—asintió Bulma y siguió su camino hacia la cabina del DJ.

Al subir ya no había guardias, Goku los había dormido y estaban formados en un pasillo donde eran imperceptibles. Se alegró de que el joven se adelantara.

—Goku, que bueno que ya tenemos el control, avisaré a Radditz que en 40 min. Saldrá al escenario.— tomó su reloj inteligente y envió el mensaje a todos.

Nappa por su parte peinaba el lugar y se iba deshaciendo discretamente de algunos guardias, no sabía cómo pero salían más y más. Iba acumulando uno por uno en la cocina. Un chef giro hacia Nappa y le pegó de gritos.

—¡Usted!, no se quede parado, vaya a servir estos canapés.— le entregaron una charola llena de deliciosos canapés, mismos que repartía y comía por el lugar.

—Mira Vegeta, Nappa ya consiguió trabajo.— se reía Radditz de Nappa repartiendo bocadillos.

—Es listo, así puede comer todos los que quiera sin que Bulma se de cuenta.— cruzaba los brazos Vegeta mientras observaba el lugar y planeaba como robar el Orloff.

—Hm en 40 minutos será el momento.—comentó Radditz a Vegeta ya mucho más serio.

Ambos saiyan rondaban el Orloff, Radditz ideaba el plan para la distracción, en verdad no quería cantar lo hacía tan mal que temia que le aventaran canapés. Aunque no estaría tan mal, podría comer bastante.

Bulma ya había comenzado el hackeo, iba contra reloj, pasó el tiempo mientras Goku se preparaba con las luces, en realidad era muy inteligente, pero nunca se había visto en la necesidad de pensar y ser más estratégico. Cambiaba su intuición por planear a detalle. Parecía funcionar.

Bulma avisó a los demás que era hora, entonces Miguel pasó al escenario.

—Buenas noches capital de sur, ¿cómo estamos?.— Gritaba la Cantante.

Todos voltearon a ver a Miguel quien saludaba desde el escenario y aplaudieron dando la bienvenida a la estrella. Gritaban como si estuvieran en un concierto, no esperaban que apareciera Miguel en el escenario.

—Esta noche tengo el honor de presentarles a una nueva estrella, de la capital del oeste... Radditz.— la mujer aplaudió y dejó el escenario para el saiyan.

El público gritaba de emoción, Radditz se paralizó y tomó el micrófono, aclaró la garganta y echó a andar su propio plan.

—Hola chicas guapas, hay un error, yo soy el representante de la verdadera estrella de esta noche, si gustan pueden darme sus teléfonos y las llamaremos.— guiñaba el ojo y más de una Gritaba. —Permítanme presentarles a un talentoso, guapo y poderoso príncipe, Vegeta, aplausos, aplausos.—el saiyan sonreía al vengarse del tramposo de su amigo.

Los seguidores enfocaron a Vegeta, quien se tapaba la cara al ser deslumbrado por la luz.

—Hmp... maldito Radditz.—hacía corajes pero no era el momento de ser diva, pensó en muchas maneras de asesinarlo. Ya arreglarían cuentas después. Los planes habían cambiado estrepitosamente.

Ahora el que tendría que robar el Orloff era Nappa, Bulma comenzó a mandarle mensajes a Nappa.

"Ese tonto Radditz cambio los planes, Nappa, tienes que robar el diamante cuando Vegeta te indique, aproximate al Orloff"

—Goku, déjame las luces yo les indicaré, necesitas ir a apoyar a Nappa.— decía la joven a su amigo.

—Pero Bulma, ¿tú cómo vas a escapar?.—preguntaba Goku.

—Eso no importa, yo me las sé arreglar, ahora ve.— indicaba la chica al saiyan.

Vegeta subía al escenario. No se sabía ni la letra pero la música comenzó a sonar de todas maneras, así que miró las indicaciones de Bulma desde la cabina del DJ.

Bulma levantaba el dedo pulgar. Y Vegeta se paraba sin tomar el micrófono, comenzó a cantar un poco tímido pero bastante bien, la gente conocía la canción y coreaban la letra correcta, al parecer no notaban los ligeros cambios.

This is a song for my saiyan squad

No piece of mercy for the threatened earth

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

Vegeta tomó el micrófono y comenzó a actuar como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

It is time now

—¡Vamos Nappa a mi señal!.— Indicaba Bulma en el reloj inteligente de Nappa, Nappa se escabulló en dirección al diamante.

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna wait forever

I just want to run away lets rock

(It's my life)

My heart is loving your two weapons

—¡Ay Vegeta!, ¿no puedes inventar algo más?.— decía Nappa para si mismo.

Like Bulma said

You have eight seconds

I just want to end this job alive

(It's my life)

—Esta desactivado. ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!, ocho segundos.— Gritaba Bulma.

Nappa hizo un salto de tigre sobre el Orloff y lo tomó sin activar las alarmas. Cayó, rodó y quedó arrodillado. Se levantó y notó que no se habían dado cuenta dado que Vegeta estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como payaso, asintió mirando a su muchacho aunque no le agradaba del todo.

This is for the ones who stood their groundIt's

For Strong saiyans who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake

Luck ain't enough

You've got to make your own breaks

It's time now

And it's now or never

Bulma salió corriendo de la cabina hacia la salida de emergencia más cercana, tenían unos segundos más para que se reactivara el circuito cerrado.

—Corre, corre, corre, corre.—decía Bulma animándose.

I ain't gonna wait forever

I just want to leave while I'm alive

(It's my life)

El sistema se reactivó y algunos guardias notaron el robo, Vegeta podía ver todo desde el escenario y les daba indicaciones a sus amigos.

My heart is like an open highway

Like Bulma said

Hit those four hurry

Radditz in your left, Goku your right

Radditz y Goku golpearon a los guardias que los acorralaban y Goku salió volando para tomar a Bulma y escapar.

(It's my life)

You better stay out when they notice the show

Don't bend, don't break, Nappa escape right now 

Nappa salió del lugar, ya sólo faltaban Radditz y Vegeta.

It's my life

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna wait forever

I just want to run away this strife

Vegeta comenzaba a levitar, para poder escapar lo más rápido posible y la gente se emocionaba, pensaban que eran trucos y ovacionaban el momento.

(It's my life)

My heart is like the fallen saiyans

Like Zeno said

It's time to play now

I just want to have the dragon balls

—Me tengo que ir ahora linda.—Radditz le daba un beso a la modelo y salía corriendo.

—¡Oye no me dijiste si me llamarás!... oh es tan guapo...— decía la mujer mirando el escape del saiyan.

(It's my life)

And it's now or never

I ain't gonna wait forever

I just want to run away this right now

(It's my life)

Bulma accedía a los sistemas desde su camioneta y se encargaba de borrar toda la evidencia del robo.

My heart is like the fallen saiyans

Like Zeno said

It's time to play now

I just want to have the dragon balls

(It's my life)

Vegeta aventó el micrófono y salió volando del lugar. El público aplaudía por los efectos especiales y el cantante desconocido.

Ya afuera salieron en la camioneta con su premio. Iban conformes y respiraban a gran velocidad, hacia falta algo de adrenalina. La historia de los guardias de niños que vuelan o que son muy fuertes no serían creíbles y el diamante era realmente hermoso.

Vegeta estaba sumamente molesto con Radditz, cruzaba los brazos y no le dirigía la mirada a su compañero.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Vegeta, mi idea fue genial.—se burlaba Radditz.

—¡Eres un tonto, por poco echas a perder toda la operación!.— Gritaba Vegeta con ganas de matar a Radditz.

—Vegeta, estuvo bien, Radditz canta horrrible a lo mejor no hubiera podido atraer la atención de la gente.— sonreía la chica y el saiyan se sonrojaba.

—hm...—daba la espalda a todos los presentes.

Bulma pidió pizzas y descansaron el resto la noche.

Al día siguiente Vegeta y Bulma fueron a donde el anticuario y le entregaron lo que pidió. Éste, sorprendido, entregó las esferas del dragón a la muchacha y guardaba bajo llave el Orloff.

La pareja salió de la tienda con las esferas guardadas en la pequeña mochila de Bulma y caminaron hasta un parque cercano, se sentaron en una banca. Vegeta puso un brazo en la banca para dar soporte a Bulma y miró al cielo, era incierto lo que vendría en pocos días. Aún faltaban dos esferas y el poder para vencer a Freezer. No era fácil descifrar si el emperador vendría a asesinarlo o peor.

Bulma por su parte sacaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba a un número de emergencia, en todos lados estaba el caso del robo de Orloff aunque no había sospechosos.

—911 ¿cuál es su emergencia?.— decía la voz en el móvil de Bulma.

—Si, una casa de antigüedades en la calle 44 esquina con la 65, acabo de ver la piedra que robaron anoche y que está por todas las noticias.— Bulma colgó el teléfono y miró a Vegeta, quien no entendía para que llamaba a emergencias.

Ella simplemente sonrió y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, no pasaron cinco minutos cuando helicópteros de la policia y sirenas de patrullas se escuchaban, un operativo policiaco se desarrollaba para capturar al ladrón del Orloff.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Bulma?.— comentó Vegeta extrañado ya que relacionó el movimiento policial con la llamada a emergencias.

—Es fácil cariño, nadie se mete con Bulma Briefs.— la chica sonrió malévola y el saiyan cayó entre el temor y la excitación, definitivamente era la chica de sus sueños. No la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué destino tenemos ahora?.— Preguntaba el muchacho ahora tomándola fuerte de la cintura y hablándole al oído.

—Ahora iremos al norte, las montañas zenzu. Ahí está la sexta esfera.— decía Bulma ya sonrojada por la actitud romántica de su novio.

Goku, Napa y Radditz aterrizaron muy cerca listos para ir a por la siguiente esfera.

Continuará...

NA/

Les dejo la traducción para quienes no hablen inglés, no suena muy bien. Pero es solo para entender las indicaciones de Vegeta. En inglés si rima y si se puede cantar en el karaoke no es que ya lo haya intentado... bueno... si...jajajaja.

Esta es la cancion para mi equipo de saiya

No hay piedad a la tierra es una amenaza

No seré una cara entre la multitud

Escuchen mi voz

Gritando fuerte y tan alto

Es la hora

Es ahora o nunca

No esperaré por siempre

Solo quiero huir vamos a rockear

(Es mi vida)

Mi corazón está amando tus dos armas.

Como dijo Bulma

Tienen ocho segundos

Solo quiero terminar este trabajo vivo.

(Es mi vida)

Esto es para los que se mantuvieron firmes

Para los fuertes saiyan que nunca se dieron por vencidos.

Mañana será más difícil, no se equivoquen

La suerte no es suficiente

Tienen que romper sus propios límites

Es hora ya

Y es ahora o nunca

No esperaré por siempre

Solo quiero irme mientras estoy vivo

(Es mi vida)

Mi corazón es como una autopista libre

Cómo Bulma dijo

Golpeen a esos cuatro, apresúrense

Radditz a tu izquierda, Goku a tu derecha

(Es mi vida)

Será mejor que estén fuera cuando ellos noten el espectáculo,

No te rindas, no te quiebres, Napa, escapa ahora.

Es mi vida

Y es ahora o nunca

Noesperare por siempre

Solo quiero huir de esta contienda

(Es mi vida)

Mi corazón es como los saiyan caídos

Como dijo Zeno a jugar ahora

Solo quiero tener las esferas del dragón

(Es mi vida)

Y es ahora o nunca

No voy a esperar por siempre

Solo quiere huir justo ahora

Mi corazón es como los saiyan caídos

Como dijo Zeno a jugar ahora

Solo quiero tener las esferas del dragón

(Es mi vida)


	16. La mansión embrujada

Los chicos volaron hacia la nueva ubicación, las montañas Zenzu en el norte. Aterrizaron en una aldea a la mitad de la montaña más alta de la tierra.

El clima está especialmente malo ese día, la nieve impedía avanzar a Bulma con su avión. Los saiyan podían volar sobre las nubes pero la búsqueda de la esfera no era tan sencilla con esa tormenta.

Ya anochecía y se alojaron en un chalette alpino para continuar su búsqueda, estaban contra reloj, pues en exactamente cuatro días se tenían que presentar en el templo de Kamisama para un entrenamiento especial con Piccolo.

Bulma preparó chocolate caliente con Bombones para los saiyan, era uno de sus gustos culposos cuando hacía frío. Todos se reunieron en la sala de la casa, la cálida decoración contrastaba con la tempestad que tenía lugar fuera. Había una gran chimenea que cobijaba con su potente fuego, las paredes de piedra forradas con madera brindaban una decoración elegante así como el piso completamente de madera. Los acolchados sillones abrazaban a los chicos que tenían frazadas para conservar el calor.

—Chicos, disfruten, se llama chocolate. Solo tengan cuidado porque está caliente— aparecía Bulma con una gran jarra y tazas en una charola. Servía el chocolate y lo pasaba a los muchachos.

—Auch, ¡Me quemé!.— gritó Radditz al probar la bebida. Los demás rieron, en especial Vegeta quien atribuyó el "accidente" al karma por haberlo hecho cantar.

—Chillas mas que la diva de Zarbon.— se burlaba el príncipe al ver sufrir a Radditz, mientras tomaba con cuidado su bebida, ya había pasado por una experiencia similar con el helado, si Bulma daba una advertencia, había que acatarla.

—¡Está delicioso Bulma!.— el pequeño Goku tomaba su bebida, era un bálsamo dulce para la amargura que ahora, poco a poco iba cubriendo su corazón. Pensaba en que ya no podría usar la nube dorada si seguía en esa dirección, pero miraba a sus compañeros y sentía que por fin pertenecía a un lugar. Se reencontraba con sus orígenes y comprendía por primera vez lo que era una familia.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de descansar, el día de mañana tendremos que salir temprano cuando la tormenta haya bajado.— indicaba Bulma dando ligeramente la orden a los saiyan, quienes se quedaron quietos y con cara de duda, la mujer estaba mandando a la cama a los guerreros.

—Pues no se ustedes, pero he escuchado de apariciones que suceden en climas como éste.—comentaba Radditz abriendo un tema de discusión y posponiendo la hora de dormir. Bulma tembló un poco, ella en realidad no quería que hablaran de fantasmas porque le daban miedo esas historias sobrenaturales.

—¡Bah!, patrañas, sabes que esos son chismes Radditz, eso no existe.— contestaba Nappa, quien en realidad había vivido algunas experiencias pero lo atribuía a cuestiones normales. En sus años de vida, no recordaba nada que no tuviera una explicación lógica.

—Lo que dice Radditz es cierto, estábamos juntos ¿recuerdas?.— afirmaba Vegeta, posteriormente dió un sorbo más a su bebida. — ¿Por qué no les cuentas?.— Sonrió maliciosamente al ver el temor en los ojos de Goku y la ligera gota de sudor en la frente de Radditz. No se fijó que Bulma estaba aterrada y en realidad no quería escuchar, pero no demostraría un ápice de debilidad.

—Bien pues nuestra historia comienza en una misión que tuvimos hace unos años, Freezer nos envió a conquistar un planeta no muy lejano, el clima era frío y tormentoso, justo como lo estamos viviendo. Llegamos a refugiarnos a una cueva, Vegeta y yo hicimos una fogata y decidimos descansar. Escuchamos algunas voces pero no identificamos el origen. Entonces Vegeta se acercó a una roca y el tiempo se detuvo hasta que ví a Vegeta sudando y asustado, gritaba como niña ¡Radditz, Radditz! Jajajajaja.— Radditz se agarraba la panza de la risa pero Vegeta gritó.

—¡No fue así! Yo no grito como niña, la roca se movió y apareció un espectro que dejó congelado al Insolente de Radditz, entonces lo quise atacar pero mis poderes no tenían efecto, mientras Radditz se quedó trabado con cara de idiota, trate de eliminar al espectro pero salieron más. Comenzaron a absorber la energía vital de Radditz y busque lo que tenía a mano. Intenté golpearlos pero todo los atravesaba. Hasta que les arroje sal. Hizo que se disiparan. Entonces reaccionó este idiota.— el semblante de Vegeta era serio, no aprecia que estuviera inventando tal historia. Bulma temblaba de miedo, pues no se imaginaba que haría si se encontrara con alguna aparición de ese tipo.

—Bueno, finalmente salimos de la cueva y acabamos con el lugar, pero fue una experiencia muy aterradora.— asentía Radditz quien de inmediato ideó algo para seguir asustando a los demás. —¿Y si está mansión estuviera maldita o embrujada? —se reía de sus interlocutores quienes estaban serios y Bulma cerrando los ojos como si así pudiera dejar de escuchar.

—¡Ya cállate, aquí es tan aburrido que seguro no pasará nada, vamos todos a la cama!.— Nappa puso orden entre los chicos y los mandó a sus habitaciones. Se quedó sentado en la sala reflexionando sobre todo lo que daba vueltas ahora en su cabeza. Si algo le daba miedo no era un espanto sobrenatural, su temor era real, Freezer. Pensaba en cómo ocultar a la peli azul de la vista del lagarto, era la única manera de proteger al príncipe. Si la muy tonta se presentaba y el Emperador notaba la mirada de Vegeta, sería la moneda de cambio para controlarlo de por vida.

Por su parte Vegeta acompañó a Bulma a su habitación, estaba tranquilo, como en un letargo de paz antes de la batalla. Es ese espacio de calma antes de la tormenta. No importaba lo que sucediese, moriría con honor. Pero miró sus ojos temerosos, con lágrimas retenidas y sintió sus manos sudorosas. Bulma estaba muerta de miedo, cosa rara pues era la mujer mas valiente que conocía.

—Ya deja de lloriquear mujer, no pasa nada. A peligros reales te has enfrentado y nunca había visto que retrocedieras.— le acomodaba el cabello y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Es que …. me dan mucho miedo los fantasmas y los espectros y todo eso.— la muchacha derramaba una lágrima de miedo. La misma lagrima que Vegeta limpiaba con su dedo y secaba con un beso en la mejilla para hacerla sentir segura.

—Si te sientes mejor, te acompaño esta noche. ¿Qué podría pasar?, después de todo no es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma habitación.— Bulma se sonrojaba y Vegeta abría la puerta de la habitación donde se alojarían aquella noche. Descubrían un lugar cálido, una enorme cama equipada con cobertores y almohadas, el piso de madera y las paredes cubiertas con un papel tapiz algo anticuado, sobre la chimenea, había un cuadro bastante tétrico de una niña con un cordero en un paisaje parecido a un Páramo. Sobre la mesa de noche una lámpara y un rosario colgante.

—Hace un poco de frío aquí.— Bulma temblaba pues el ambiente era más frío que el resto de la casa, Vegeta encendió la chimenea con un poco de su ki. Y se quedó en cunclillas mirandonel fuego. Algo similar a la cueva donde estuvo con Radditz se sentía en esa habitación. Bulma se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo. Ambos se quedaron sentados sobre la pequeña alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea.

—Sabes, Bulma, el peligro que enfrentaremos en pocos días es mucho más real que cualquier cosa que pueda haber en este lugar, créeme que ese es el verdadero terror. Me gustas porque eres valiente.— Vegeta la miraba de reojo y ella sonreía, y se relajaba. Con Yamcha todo eran juegos y aventuras. Pero su corazón jamás había latido tanto como con el chico que Sheng Long había mandado.

—Tu también me gustas mucho, creo que podrían ganar la batalla. Ahora son un pequeño ejército de saiyan y son muy fuertes. Yo confío en ustedes, se que ese Freezer no va a ganarles.— ella sonreía, en definitiva no tenía idea del poder del malvado emperador ni de su ejército. Vegeta no dijo nada al respecto, no iba a matar la esperanza de la mujer que ahora le quitaba el aliento y se decidió a peoteger a pesar de todo.

Bulma se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, dio media vuelta, puso sus manos atrás y sonrió cerrando los ojos. Luego los abrió y su semblante era muy travieso, miraba a su galán quien seguía contemplando el fuego.

—¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? Deberías descansar.— Esperaba a Vegeta quien por una parte se resistía, pero se levantó y caminó hacia la cama. Se recostó y cerró los ojos sin dormir. Bulma saltó a la cama y se decidió a hacerlo pasar por una situación difícil. Se acercó a él, su rostro estaba pegado al de Vegeta y sus manos comenzaban a tocar el pecho del saiyan. Vegeta abrió los ojos asustando, no iba a poder controlar su ki y seguro que habría chismosos acercándose a la habitación.

Era un esfuerzo gigante el poder controlarse, y la peli azul disfrutaba de hacerlo perder el control. En un momento Vegeta ya no pudo más y comenzó a besar y a Bulma, sus manos tocaban el suave cuerpo de ella y subían lentamente desde su abdomen.

Ella se ruborizaba y tomó las manos de él, lonqueria detener pero también quería que siguiera. Era una sensación muy rara, ambos respiraban con agitación. Él no sabía si seguir o detenerse, pero se dejó llevar por sus deseos. Su ki se encendía ya no podía más.

Nappa, Radditz y Goku detectaron el cambio. Nappa se tomó su cabeza calva e hizo coraje, caminó firme y enojado hacia la habitación donde estaba su muchacho. Por su parte Radditz comenzó a reírse y Goku se asustó, pensó que había algún peligro.

—Hermano, ¿Algo nos ataca?.— Peguntaba Goku, quien buscaba la energía que pudiera estar poniendo en estado de alerta a Vegeta.

—No, más bien… jajaja…— sonreía don pelucas, levantaba las cejas y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Vegeta, no se iba a perder de un buen cotilleo. Goku no acababa de comprender, pero siguió a su hermano, igualtenia curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando.

Nappa, Goku y Radditz llegaron a la puerta de la habitación al mismo tiempo y se miraron directamente.

—¡Largo de aqui, par de chismosos!, yo me encargo.— decía el Gigante calvo a los chicos, ambos lo miraron y Radditz soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, déjalos amarse, no seas aguafiestas.— empezaron a discutir los saiyan y Goku los observaba. Al no estar distraído discutiendo, logro ver cómo Vegeta abría la puerta. El príncipe estaba bastante molesto.

Goku se tomaba de la nuca y reía tontamente. Los saiyan adultos se congelaron al sentir el enojado Ki de Vegeta y voltearon a ver al joven con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Ya ves, lo arruinaste pelón!.— Gritaba Radditz a Nappa, quien miraba con ira todos lados. De repente los cuatro saiyan sintieron algo extraño. Vegeta volteo a ver a Bulma y una cosa estaba sobre ella. Parecía una mujer anciana que abría la boca y robaba la energía de Bulma.

Vegeta lanzó un ataque pero la vieja se

desvaneció, la buscaban pero no la lograban encontrar, Bulma estaba desmayada en la cama y los chicos habían perdido el rastro de la cosa que estaba consumiendo a Bulma.

A Goku le llamó la atención el cuadro tétrico, parecía que el cordero los seguía con la mirada. En un momento desapareció y apareció detrás de Nappa, su forma era la de la vieja y abrió la boca para absorber al gigante. Vegeta lo detectó y lanzó un ataque que el espectro esquivo, entonces Goku recordó el relato de la cueva y corrió a la cocina.

Mientras Radditz y Vegeta perseguían al espectro. Rápidamente regresó Goku con sal y la arrojó sobre el espectro pero no sucedió nada, lamcosa solo se reía. Los chicos nonsabia. Que hacer, Nappa se había desmayado. Goku miró el cuadro nuevamente, la chica que estaba pintada se movía, parecía que quería decir algo, los ojos de aquella chica eran de pánico.

—¡Kakarot! Ayúdanos pedazo de animal.— Gritaba Radditz quien intentaba destruir al espectro hasta que éste lo atrapó con un poder, seguía consciente pero no se podía mover.

Goku seguía intentando leer los labios de la pintura pero no polia comprenderla. —Niña, habla fuerte, nonte entiendo.— le decía al cuadro.

—¡Goku! Luego le haces caso a tu esquizofrenia, ayúdame insecto.— luchaba contra la magia con un ataque que lo vencía poco a poco hasta quedar atrapado al igual que Radditz. No se podía mover y se sentía debilitar poco a poco.

El espectro abrió la boca y sacó su lengua bífida parecida a la de una de serpiente. Empezó a hacer sonidos guturales sin ningun sentido.

Entonces Goku leyó los labios de La Niña, le decía —Destruye, pintura.—, no podía comprender bien, pero decidió obedecer lo que había entendido.

Entonces descolgó la pintura y la rompió con sus manos. El espectro se incineró y apareció la chica que estaba pintada. Los saiyan quedaron libres pero debilitados. Se incorporaron lentamente.

—Gracias, ahora podré descansar en Paz.— la chica se desvaneció en el aire y Nappa y Bulma recuperaron el sentido. No se habían dado cuenta que estaba amaneciendo.

Salieron a buscar la sexta esfera y la encontraron en la cima de la montaña. Ya sólo faltaba una esfera, la habían detectado cerca del templo de Kamisama, se había movido directo al templo de Kamisama, Piccoro la tenía en su poder. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia su entrenamiento especial con Piccoro.

Continuará…


	17. Entrenamiento en la habi del tiempo

Los chicos viajaron hacia el templo de Kamisama. Mr. Poopo los recibió junto con el gran Kamisama, un anciano verde parecido a Piccoro. Los chicos buscaban al joven namek, pero en su lugar un alto y fornido hombre verde apareció. Parecía haber envejecido años en solo unos días. Los saiyan se sorprendieron al ver el aspecto adulto del namek que era un niño.

—¿Cómo es que te hiciste grande tan pronto?— Preguntaba Goku con curiosidad, mirando y analizando a Piccoro. Quien con un semblante serio aclaró la garganta y señaló hacia una puerta.

—Esa es la habitación del tiempo, allí pasan años en cuestión de días, entrenaremos un día completo, nosotros lo sentiremos como si fuera un año. De hecho, envejeceremos un año allí dentro. Así fue como me hice adulto— cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia la puerta situada en un edificio blanco con algunas plantas enmarcando la entrada.

—¡No es justo que nos hayas mandado a descansar mientras tú entrenaste años, podríamos ser mucho más poderosos y podríamos vencer Freezer sin problemas!.— Vegeta se ofuscaba y hacía berrinche al enterarse de todo el tiempo que había perdido jugando al escondite con las esferas del dragón.

Piccoro entonces se acercó a Vegeta y puso su mano en la espalda del joven, lo alejó del grupo y comenzó a hablar.

—Hay más motivadores que el poder, mira a Goku, ahora es muchísimo más poderoso, solo por pertenecer a una familia. Estoy seguro que lograrán su máximo poder y tenemos unos años para manejarlo.— Vegeta le miró sin decir nada, no le había cruzado por la mente que defender algo lo haría más fuerte. Y con los días qué pasó con Bulma, se dio cuenta que era la persona a la que quería proteger. Asintió y regresó con sus compañeros.

—Bueno, entonces van a necesitar mucha comida, son cuatro saiyan para alimentar.— Bulma sonriente sacaba en estuche de cápsulas, tenían grandes cantidades de comida y todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento de los muchachos.

Los cuatro saiyan y el namek se introdujeron en la habitación, Bulma se quedó afuera contemplando la puerta, sacó su mochila con las esferas del dragón y Mr. Poopo le entregó la esfera que hacía falta. Las contempló largo rato.

—Todo esto inició con una búsqueda que realice hace unos años, por azares del destino conocí a mi mejor amigo y me llevó a una nueva aventura. Ahora con estas mismas esferas conocí a Vegeta y estoy agradecida por ello. Sin embargo…—

Mr. Poopo escuchó a la joven Bulma y se acercó a ella, la vió triste y al ser una muchacha tan hermosa, no le gustaba verla sufrir.

—Bulmas, no temas, todos va a estar bien. Tengo confianza en los chicos y en piccoros. Le pasamos toda la sabidurias de kamisamas.— Bulma sonrió tiernamente y abrazó su mochila.

Todo iba a estar bien, Vegeta y los demás lograrían vencer a Freezer y se divertirían mucho en la tierra. Pensó en todo lo que podría compartir con su novio y se sonrojaba al imaginar un futuro juntos. —Tal vez, podamos viajar por el espacio y conocer muchos lugares.— Bulma mantenía su espíritu aventurero y no dejaba de idear.

En la habitación del tiempo, los muchachos pasaban días perfeccionando sus técnicas, Nappa, quien era el que mejor conocía a Freezer, tomó el papel del entrenador, los chicos obedecían sus indicaciones. Terminaban casi muertos y se recuperaban con semillas del ermitaño. Su poder subía tanto como su daño, eran como cicatrices que se hacían más gruesas con más cortes.

Ya había pasado medio día, o seis meses para los muchachos, en el descanso del día para comer, Goku se acercó a Vegeta. Tenía curiosidad del poder de Freezer y deseaba enfrentarlo más que nada en el mundo.

—Vegeta, ¿Cómo es que Freezer es tan poderoso? La verdad somos muy fuertes pero, no comprendo como puede alguien llegar a ser así, su entrenamiento debe ser muy duro.— se sentaba junto a Vegeta y lo miraba esperando la respuesta del saiyan.

—Freezer no entrena, simple y sencillamente es un ser que nació con dotes y heredó el imperio.— Ni siquiera el mismo Vegeta tenía la respuesta, era frustrante pues no conocía los límites reales de Freezer. Se acercó Radditz y se sentó al otro lado de Vegeta.

—Oye, si le ganamos al lagarto, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, te irás con nosotros a gobernar el universo o te quedarás en la tierra jugando a la casita…. aunque con una hembra como Bulma, yo si juego al doctor.— El Fuerte golpe que Vegeta la proporcionó a Radditz en la cabeza no se hizo esperar. Goku soltó una risa burlona y cambió su semblante, pues no había pensado en poder ganarle a Freezer, su mente solo llegaba a la batalla.

—Es cierto Vegeta, no hemos pensado en la posibilidad de ganar. Cada día somos más fuertes. Si lo derrotamos ¿Qué haremos?.—Vegeta volteo a ver a Goku y rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

—Pues claro que yo tengo un plan.— Cruzaba sus brazos en lo que Goku lo miraba expectante. Quería escuchar a Vegeta. La conversación llamó la atención del fornido Nappa quien de inmediato se acercó a los muchachos para dar sus comentarios.

—Vegeta tomará el lugar de Freezer y los saiyan gobernaremos el universo, seremos comerciantes de planetas y restableceremos el reinado de los saiyan.— Afirmaba Nappa, orgulloso y autoritario.

—Si genio, hasta nuestra extinción total, ¿No te has dado cuenta que somos puros hombres?, no habrá descendientes saiyan sin hembras saiyan, aunque los humanos podrían ser compatibles.— Afirmaba Radditz quien subía una ceja y cruzaba los brazos.

—Bueno, el idiota de Radditz tiene razón, yo creo que podríamos quedarnos en la tierra. No es necesario tener base en el planeta de Freezer.— sonreía Vegeta al tener la situación resuelta.

—Yo creo que debe haber alguna saiyan sobreviviente para el príncipe, los demás podríamos reproducirnos con humanos o razas compatibles.— afirmaba Nappa mirando a Vegeta, quien no pudo ocultar su enojo.

—¡Si existe alguna, será muy débil!.— Gritaba Vegeta, pues no estaba de acuerdo en que Nappa tomara decisiones por él.

—Cualquiera es más fuerte que una humana, tú sangre debe permanecer pura.— Nappa frunció el ceño. Iba a defender el honor saiyan a cómo diera lugar.

—Y ¿Por qué no usamos las esferas del dragón para revivir a todos los saiyan?.— comentó Goku, pensando en solucionar el problema de la compatibilidad de razas.

—Eso no es posible, las esferas del dragón que tenemos son muy débiles. No se si puedan restaurar un planeta que ha sido destruido, deben revivir donde murieron.— Comentó Piccoro quien escuchaba el parloteo saiyan.

—Podríamos trasladar sus almas o como se llamen a la tierra, y con un deseo de las esferas revivir a los saiyan. Pero solo lo haría si yo puedo elegir a mi esposa.— Comentaba Vegeta pensando en Bulma.

—Es una idea genial, pero no tendrías que elegir nada, revivirías a Cerise.— Nappa estaba encantado con la idea de ver nuevamente a toda su raza. El rey se sentiría orgulloso de ver lo poderoso que es su hijo. Vegeta se quedó frío, pues Cerise no era la persona que él quería a su lado.

—¿Quién es Cerise?.— Preguntaba Goku desconcertado, pues no tenía idea del pasado de los saiyan.

—La prometida del príncipe por supuesto.— Nappa ya estaba haciendo planes para recibir la gratitud del rey. Vegeta soltó una carcajada.

—Revivirían de la misma edad que murieron, no tendré una prometida de siete años, no sería legal.— Vegeta creyó que ganaría el asalto para quedarse con la chica de sus sueños.

—Eso no es problema, la metería en esta habitación del tiempo menos de dos semanas y tendría tu edad, así podríamos tener una boda real muy pronto.— Seguía Nappa de necio, mientras todos reían, Vegeta se daba la media vuelta y pensaba en que no tendría problema en matar a Cerise si es que reviviera. Además siendo más poderoso que el mismo rey, reclamaría el trono y elegiría a Bulma para ser su reina. Los dejo seguir perdiendo el tiempo y se puso a entrenar más fuerte.

Las horas en la tierra seguían pasando, Bulma se quedó dormida y comenzó a soñar. Estaba ella en el espacio, perdida, pero no sola. Había una chica, una mujer de piel clara y cabello oscuro que le daba ánimos. Era su amiga. Junto a ella dos personas más, una rubia y un moreno.

—Lazuli, no creo que los encontremos.— decía el moreno a la rubia.

—Lapiz, el Dr. no estaba equivocado, todo es culpa de la inútil de Bulma, ella es la culpable, si no fuera tan egoísta.— La rubia posaba sus azules ojos sobre Bulma.

—Esperen, no entiendo nada, no comprendo nada, ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?.— Se asustaba y estaba desubicada, la chica de cabello negro la miraba y decía.

—Bulmas despierta, ya casi es horas.—

Mr. Poopo intentaba despertar a Bulma de su pesadilla, pues las veinticuatro horas habían pasado y Kamisama ya había detectado los Ki que se acercaban a la tierra. Eran sumamente poderosos y en cuestión de horas estarían aterrizando.

Bulma despertó para ver salir de la habitación del tiempo a los muchachos. Ni Nappa, ni Radditz habían cambiado nada, Vegeta era solo un poco más alto pero su aspecto era casi el mismo, el que sí había cambiado mucho sin duda alguna, Goku, ya no era El Niño chaparrito y regordete del día anterior, ahora lucía bastante alto, casi tanto como Radditz y su aspecto, el de un adolescente.

—¡Goku!, has cambiado mucho, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué solo tú cambiaste tanto?.— preguntaba Bulma incrédula con lo que sus ojos veían, tanta fue la curiosidad de la chica que su cercanía a Hoku causó una reacción inesperada del príncipe.

—¡Si, ya sabemos que Goku creció mucho!.— cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos, Vegeta enfocaba la azul cabellera de su novia. Mientras Goku reía y se ponía las manos en la nuca.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, solo es mi crecimiento normal, lo importante es lo fuertes que nos hemos vuelto, ¿Verdad Vegeta?.— El joven de cabello de estrella sonreía nervioso y esperaba la respuesta del joven malhumorado, quién dio la espalda. En seguida Bulma se acercó a Vegeta para darle la bienvenida.

Radditz observó el cambio de semblante de Piccoro y se dio cuenta que algo sucedía.—Verde, ¿Qué está sucediendo?.— se acercaba el joven de cabello largo a los Namek.

—Está cerca.— Palabras que pronunció Kamisama, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Piccoro. Entonces tomó su báculo y estrelló la punta contra el piso. Todos voltearon a ver a Kamisama, Bulma entregó las esferas y el anciano verde pronunció el conjuro para invocar al Dios dragón. —¡Sal de ahí Sheng Long y cumple mi deseo!.— el cielo se oscureció y la magnífica bestia apareció tal y como lo hizo el año anterior.

—Kamisama, ¿A qué se debe que haya requerido mi presencia?— pronunció el Dragón enfocando sus rojos ojos en Kamisama.

—No soy yo quien lo desea, son estos chicos quienes pedirán algo, espero que puedas ayudarlos.— Kamisama viró hacia Bulma para darle la palabra. —Niña, pide el deseo.—

Bulma caminó al frente y tomó aire. —Deseo que Freezer sea derrotado.— invocó Bulma con todas sus fuerzas, rogando porque su deseo fuera concedido. Pero el dragón dio una respuesta diferente.

—No puedo hacer que un ser tan poderoso sea derrotado, mis poderes son iguales a los de mi creador, y no poseo tanto poder, lo siento, deberás pedir otro deseo.— para Bulma fue un balde de agua fría, al igual que para los demás. Entonces Kamisama tomó una decisión, una fusión con Piccoro para darle más poder y tal vez cumplir el deseo.

Los namek hicieron su fusión y Piccoro absorbió a Kamisama, volviéndose mucho más poderoso automáticamente. —Pídelo de nuevo niña.— pronunció Piccoro, entonces Bulma procedió a solicitar de nuevo el mismo deseo, pero Sheng Long no pudo cumplir ni así el deseo.

—Estamos perdidos, no sabemos cómo derrotarlo.— pronunció Radditz mirando hacia el suelo.

—Freezer no es invencible, deberán ser súper saiyan para poder vencerlo.— dijo Sheng Long, a lo que Vegeta, Nappa y Radditz reaccionaron. Antes de que pudieran idear un plan, Nappa se adelantó a pedir el deseo.

—¡Entonces deseo que Vegeta deje de querer a La Niña de pelo azul!.— Sin dar tiempo de réplica de los jóvenes, Sheng Long respondió a la petición.

—No puedo hacer que alguien se enamore o deje de estarlo por otra persona, no soy cupido, pide otra cosa.— el Dragón se comenzaba a desesperar mientra Vegeta estaba enfurecido con Nappa, tanto que Nappa abrió nuevamente la boca.

—Desearía no haber dicho nada.— dijo Nappa y los ojos de dragón Brillaron, el enojo de Vegeta con Nappa había desaparecido y todos olvidaron los últimos segundos excepto Nappa. Las esferas se dispersaron y el cielo volvió a ser azul.

—No comprendo.— decía Bulma, trataba de ordenar sus últimos segundos pero llegó a la conclusión de que la información había sido el deseo.

—No tenemos otra opción, moriremos con honor o derrotaremos a Freezer, ya está cerca.— Dexia Piccoro mientras los saiyan asentían con todo el orgullo que su raza les daba. Estaban seguros de enfrentar su destino pasará lo que pasará.

Continuará

NA perdón por tardar tanto, he tenido algunas cosas pero prometo acabar esta historia antes de que acabe el año. Estoy trabajando en muchas sorpresas. Vamos ya por los últimos episodios.


	18. El emperador

Las naves se acercaban a la tierra y el modo de hibernación se desactivó, el emperador abrió lentamente los ojos y comenzó a escuchar toda la información sobre el planeta al que estaría llegando. No pudo esperar su sonrisa malvada al darse cuenta que era un lugar sumamente valioso, lleno de recursos y seguramente pagarían muy bien por el. Más aún, saber que los humanos no eran capaces de defenderse. Bostezo y prendió el comunicador para hablar con. Zarbon y Dodoria.

—¡Zarbon, Dodoria, despierten! Es un nuevo día.— El emperador se tallaba un poco los ojos esperando la respuesta de sus subalternos.

—Estoy listo emperador.— contestaba Zarbon.

—Atento emperador, espero con ansias el momento en el cual pueda matar a Vegeta, ¡ese enano desobediente va a pagar!.— comentaba Dodoria esbozando una sonrisa malvada con sus morados labios.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!, tengo planes para ese chiquillo, con los demás puedes hacer lo que quieras.— Freezer movía sus manos golpeando sus uñas en su gran sillón mientras esperaba a sus tenientes en la sala principal. Aburrido bostezaba y caminaba de un lado a otro, pensaba en cómo hacer pagar a ese saiyan desobediente, era un elemento valioso para su ejército, no podía sacrificarlo así como así, pero tampoco dejarlo sin castigo.

La gran nave hacia su aparición en el cielo, misma que iba seguida de varas pequeñas naves en forma de esfera, el descenso fue tranquilo y aterrizó sin inconvenientes.

Al notar el lugar de aterrizaje, no dudaron y volaron los cuatro saiyan y el namek, eran cinco contra un ejército completo.

Sin perder tiempo, al notar que Vegeta y los demás ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, Bulma subió a su avión y siguió a los saiyan, pensaba que si la invasión extraterrestre era su culpa, ella debería ser parte de la solución. No sabía cómo pero creía que podía ser de ayuda.

Acercándose a la zona de aterrizaje de Freezer, Piccoro y Goku contabilizaban los Ki. —Son más de doscientos individuos, la mayoría son débiles— decía Piccoro

—Son muchos los ki que se están desplegando en la zona, no se si…— Goku comenzaba a dudar sin bajar la velocidad a la que volaba.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Kakarot, somos mucho más poderosos que cualquiera de esos insectos. Te aseguro que solo hay unos cuantos que podrían hacernos daño.— Radditz animaba a su hermano, no tenía por ninguno de sus inútiles soldados, pero si por el poder de Zarbon, Dodoria y Freezer. Pues sabía que si moría, uno de ellos sería el autor de su aniquilación.

—¡Me lleva, hay humanos en el área!.— Reclamaba Vegeta al sentir el ki de los amigos de Goku y Bulma, pues los veía más que como apoyo, como unos entrometidos. Más aún, si algo les pasaba, Bulma sufriría. Ya bastante era saber que posiblemente él no regresaría como para dejarla completamente sola.

—Daños colaterales, no podemos hacer nada.— Comentaba Nappa, quien solo deseaba ocultar la debilidad del príncipe, pues en caso de sobrevivir, no habría problemas de torturas.

—Son unos idiotas.— Vegeta seguía volando y no se detendría por los humanos, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a Bulma y su hogar.

Los saiyan y Piccoro aterrizaron y observaron las naves, Nappa cerró los ojos, respiro y puso una mano en la espalda de Vegeta. Era como si se despidiera. Comenzó a caminar hacia la nave de Freezer.

—¿Que haces?.— Dijo Vegeta mirándolo, pues desconocía el plan de Nappa.

—Voy a negociar con Freezer, con suerte será una muerte rápida e indolora.— avanzaba seguro hasta que escuchó a Vegeta gritar.

—¡Eres un idiota!, no entrene tan duro para darme por vencido, solo nos debilitas, eres un asco.— el joven príncipe apuntó si mano para crear energía y disparar contra Nappa, entonces Goku lo detuvo.

—¡Vegeta! No lo hagas, solo es un momento de debilidad, pero tú me enseñaste que somos saiyan y siempre superamos nuestros límites. Estamos aquí para pelear, moriremos con honor.— Goku cerraba sus puños y Vegeta detuvo el ataque, luego de un respiro miró a Goku con una media sonrisa.

—Eres un chico astuto, muy astuto.— avanzó Vegeta seguido de sus guerreros cuando sintieron el ki cerca de los humanos. Habían llegado al lugar y corrían hacia Goku. Vegeta solamente siguió su camino mientras los humanos se encontraban con su amigo. La puerta de la nave se abría y comenzaban a salir los soldados formando un gran ejército. Detrás de ellos descendían Zarbon y Dodoria.

—Vegeta, pero mírate nada más muchacho, nuevamente estás haciendo niñerías. ¿No te bastó con la última vez que te castigamos? — sonreía Dodoria con su asquerosa cara, para Vegeta era nauseabundo tratar con ese tipo. Ya había tenido varios problemas por su culpa. Normalmente se quedaría callado, pero ahora podía sentir su Ki, era bajo para el nivel que ahora poseía.

—Yo que tú, no me adelantaría a hablar tanto.— Vegeta se aproximaba con mucha seguridad, seguía manteniendo la calma pues no iba a dejar su poder al descubierto. Entonces Zarbon levantó la mano derecha. El ejército se abalanzó contra Vegeta y los demás.

Nappa sonrió y realizó una onda de destrucción, misma que acabó con gran parte del ejército, Radditz siguió el ataque con varios masenko junto con Piccoro. Yamcha, Krillin y Ten luchaban con algunos soldados pero eran demasiado fuertes para los humanos. Un sabaiman atacó a Yamcha con una explosión de auto destrucción que acabó con su vida.

El momento no pudo ser el peor, ya que Bulma había descendido de su avión para ver la macabra escena. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pues aunque no era más su novio, si era su amigo y una persona importante para ella. Se quedó paralizada y sus ojos buscaban a Goku y Vegeta. Hasta que los encontraron.

Goku peleaba hábilmente con varios soldados, su fuerza era sin igual, era muy rápido y agresivo. Ya no era el pequeño Goku inocente que conocía, estaba atacando a matar. Cada vez que derribaba un oponente le daba más sed de sangre. Cada muerte que causaba lo invitaba a seguir, se volvía violento. Bulma no lo podía creer, ese no era su amigo, era un guerrero que desconocía en todos los aspectos.

Mientras tanto Nappa se enfrentaba a Dodoria quien le estaba dando una paliza, luego de terminar con varios soldados, Vegeta corrió a apoyar a Nappa pero Zarbon lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas enano?.— El verde y apuesto Zarbon se interponía y miraba a Vegeta. —No eres más que un niño,¿Qué crees que podrías hacer?.— Se burlaba ladino el guerrero elite. Vegeta miraba al suelo y comenzó a reírse. Primero en bajo volumen, luego a carcajadas hasta que levantó la cara y cruzó su fuerte mirada con el bien formado rostro de Zarbon, el príncipe sonrió y elevó su poder se golpe, se abalanzó sobre Zarbon. El general Zarbon no podía creer que el pequeño príncipe le estuviera dando tal golpiza.

Vegeta asestó cantidad de golpes hasta que Zarbon cayó alguno metros lejos. Entonces el guerrero se levantó y se transformó en un horroroso monstruo con un poder descomunal. Su rostro de facciones finas se transformó en un bestial reptil, el cuerpo tan bien trabajando de Zarbon ahora era robusto y enorme.

—Odio que me vean en esta transformación, ¡eso lo vas a pagar enano!.—gritó Zarbon y se lanzó al ataque contra Vegeta, en ese momento, Bulma gritó y Vegeta se distrajo. Fue cuando Zarbon pudo golpear fuertemente al príncipe. Goku se percató y no perdió oportunidad para asistir a la pelea. Mientras Goku se encargaba de Zarbon, Radditz y Piccoro luchaban junto con Nappa contra Dodoria. Los dos saiyan y el namek estaban siendo fuertemente golpeados. Fue entonces cuando Vegeta se levantó y utilizó el Kaio Ken para elevar su poder y dejó inconsciente a Zarbon asestando en la cara éste de un golpe de dragón.

Goku y Vegeta se miraron y asintieron. Ambos se coordinaron y atacaron a Dodoria. Goku lanzó un kamehameha que Dodoria repelió asestando un fuerte golpe a Piccoro, quien quedó inconsciente. Radditz y Nappa estaban muy mal heridos.

Dodoria comenzó a reír pero en su distracción, Vegeta quedó detrás de él, le había lanzado un final flash que ya lo había atravesado. El Gordo cayó mientras Goku sonreía salpicado de la sangre de Dodoria.

Bulma impresionada se desmayó, entonces Vegeta voló hacia ella y la detuvo antes de caer. La tomó entre sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada tierna. —Como quisiera que no hubieras presenciado todo esto.— pasaba saliva y volteaba a ver la nave.

Estaba allí de pie el emperador Freezer, aplaudía y reía. —Que buen espectáculo, no esperaba menos de ustedes. Me tienen sumamente complacido.— no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Vegeta que sostenía a Bulma en sus brazos. No había que ser un adivino para saber que el príncipe había cambiado y esa muchacha tenía que ver con eso.

Nappa se tapaba el rostro mientras caía de rodillas, era lo que no quería que notara Freezer. Ahora todo estaba realmente perdido.

Entonces Goku se abalanzó sobre a Freezer quien con un movimiento lo mando lejos dejándolo fuera de combate.

Radditz corrió a levantar a su hermano y le dio una semilla del ermitaño. Goku se recuperó y se rio. —Este sujeto es poderoso de verdad, no tenemos oportunidad.— Radditz lo miró serio. —No le veo lo gracioso, pero es verdad.— y volteo a ver a Freezer.

Piccoro recuperaba la conciencia así como Bulma, Vegeta la dejó junto a los demás humanos y mientras los saiyan ponían sus ojos en Vegeta, el se enfocaba en Freezer.

—Se ha. Portado muy mal, miren nada más, acabaron con parte de mi ejército e hirieron a Zarbon y Dodoria. Ninguno de esos dos ha muerto, ¿Acaso se creen capaces de derrotarme?.— mientras Zarbon y Dodoria se levantaban heridos pero aún con vida.

—Entonces ¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando?!, ¡acaba con todo de una buena vez!.— Gritaba Vegeta desafiante ante Freezer. No desviaba la mirada ni un segundo mientras los rostros de los demás se confundían entre el miedo y la incertidumbre.

—Ve… Vegeta.— Bulma quiso alcanzar la mano del príncipe, pero Vegeta la evadió y avanzó altivo hacia Freezer, moriría digno y no como un cobarde.

—Este planeta vale mucho, los humanos pueden ser buenos esclavos. No lo destruiré, solo esclavizaré a esa niña y a toda su raza.— reía Freezer, entonces Vegeta notó la intención del emperador, iba a hacer sufrir a Bulma por culpa suya.

—No, no es necesario.— Vegeta dio una última mirada a la peli azul y regresó hacia Freezer. —No los toques, yo soy más útil, seré su esclavo… Emperador.— bajaba la mirada y se arrodillaba, estaba sacrificando su orgullo por la tierra.

Todos se sorprendieron, era algo que no esperaban de Vegeta, era el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyan y ahora se estaba entregando a ser el esclavo de un tirano. Nappa se quedó congelado al igual que todos los demás. Incluso el mismo Freezer se sorprendió, no podía ser tan Bueno lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Bien, acabaste con mis fuerzas especiales y le diste una paliza a mis generales. Me parece justo que pagues tus maldades. Solo hay una condición para que no acabe con la tierra.— Freezer miró directamente Vegeta y sonreía con la cara que el joven saiyan reflejó al escuchar la palabra condición. Aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. — No podrás regresar a la tierra… JAMÁS. Si llegas a pisar la tierra, yo mismo me encargaré de destruirla, junto con la chiquilla que está allá.— señalaba directamente a Bulma.

—Vegeta, no tienes que hacerlo, es mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera pedido ese deseo yo…— decía Bulma pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

—¡Cállate mujer!, está es una decisión mía, ni creas que me interesas ni tu estúpido planeta. Eres un juego, ¿Acaso te di a entender algo más?, que tonta eres— No la podía mirar, si la volteara a ver tal vez la besaría y morirían juntos. Pero necesitaba ocultar todo para protegerla, aunque doliera.

Bulma soltó a llorar pero lo conocía, sabía que era una fachada, apretaba sus manos fuertes contra su pecho. Krillin se acercaba a ella para ser su apoyo. Un viento corrió y levantó su cabello.

—Está bien, ven conmigo Vegeta, es hora de irnos.— Freezer se introdujo en la nave. Vegeta se levantó y sin mirar atrás comenzó a seguirlo.

Entonces Nappa y Radditz siguieron. Vegeta, no había nada por lo que quedarse en la tierra.

—Cuídate enano.— le decía Radditz a Goku, quien estaba en el medio, volteaba a ver a su hermano quien avanzaba hacia la nave de Freezer y luego a sus amigos.

No sabía que hacer si quedarse en la tierra con sus amigos o irse con su hermano. Se quedó parado mirando al suelo. Apretó los puños y volteó a ver a sus amigos. Después dio la media vuelta y siguió a los saiyan. Entonces Krillin gritó.—¡Gokuuu!.— Goku se detuvo un poco pero sin mirar atrás dijo —No, Kakarot.—

Fin

NA…. Fin de la primera parte.


	19. Perdidos

3 años después …

Se celebraba el gran torneo de las artes marciales, esta vez Bulma acompañaba a Yamcha. La chica ahora ya una mujer, se había reconciliado con su novio de toda la vida, sin embargo sus sonrisas jamás fueron las mismas de antes. Desde que el príncipe y su pequeño amigo dejaron la tierra, ella aguardaba la esperanza, solo deseaba verlo una vez más.

Ella tenía un plan, había hablado con su padre para poder crear una nave que la ayudara a surcar el universo en busca de los saiyajin, era eso o soportar la soledad. Sin embargo, aquel ambicioso proyecto iba a tomar años, aún vanidosa, no quería desperdiciar su juventud, no iba a dejar que su vida se perdiera en un sueño. Por eso estaba con él, un espejismo en medio de un desierto sin fin.

—¡Bulma! ¡Hola Bulma! Aquiii…—- gritaba un chico, su cabeza calva y gran sonrisa no habían cambiado, era Krillin, un poco más alto, con su traje de pelea naranja. Lo acompañaban Ten, chaos y el maestro Roshi.

—¡Hola chicos!, los extrañé tanto.— corrió la joven a saludarlos, un fuerte abrazo coronó el momento en el que ella se reencontraba con sus amigos. Rieron y caminaron hacia el registro, era hora de que todos los participantes llenaran los formatos e hicieran las preeliminares.

Mientras caminaban, una niña soltó un globo de helio y se atoró en un árbol, Bulma intentó bajar el globo, pero era inútil. No alcanzaba.

—Lo siento pequeña, ten compra otro globo.— ella le dio unas monedas y continuaron su camino hacia el registro.

Ya entre los participantes observaron a un hombre con turbante, estaba de espaldas y su ki era imperceptible. Era alto y misterioso. Krillin se acercó curioso y el hombre volteó en dirección a los muchachos. No había dudas, Piccolo estaba allí, Krillin sonrió y corrió efusivo a saludar, Piccolo por su parte, no reaccionó al saludo.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo, odio a los humanos.— mencionaba Piccoro serio, mientras observaba el resto de la competencia.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho Piccoro, sabes, creo que el torneo será interesante aunque seguro serás el campeón.— Krillin hacía fiesta mientras sonreía Bulma y entrecruzaba sus manos sobre su pequeño vestido negro.

—No has contactado a los saiyajin, ¿Cierto?— Preguntaba Piccoro a Bulma sin mirarla, seguía con sus ojos fijos al horizonte, pensando, pero esperando respuesta.

—No, no he tenido suerte.— Bulma agachaba la mirada y cerraba los puños con cierto coraje, ella deseaba con todo su corazón tener noticias de sus amigos.

—Entonces esto no vale la pena.— se dio la vuelta Piccoro y echó una mirada a todos los contrincantes, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡No te vayas! Eres muy fuerte, deberías por lo menos quedarte y ganar ese dinero para comprarte ropa bonita, te verías muy galán.— Comentaba Bulma, sonriendo y algo nerviosa.

—¡Oye Bulma! Se supone que me vienes a apoyar a mi, tu novio.— refunfuñaba Yamcha, cruzaba los brazos y miraba enojado, trataba de imitar las posturas del príncipe, incluso cortó su cabello para parecerse a él, pero era una mala copia, nada tenía que ver con el saiyajin que habían conocido.

— La verdad es que tú jamás serás tan fuerte Yamcha, admite que, eres solo un humano, nada fuera de lo que ya conocemos.— Bulma daba media vuelta y caminaba, sin darse cuenta chocó con una chica. Su tez era blanca, muy pálida, su cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante. Estaba segura de haberla visto, le dolió la cabeza sólo de intentar recordar.

—¡Oye Bulma! — Yamcha tomó del brazo a la peli azul de manera violenta, entonces Bulma volteó con la mirada furiosa pero llena de miedo. No era el primer arranque de violencia de Yamcha, era tanto su deseo de imitar a los saiyajin que su furia comenzaba a descontrolarse.

Al ver el arranque del luchador, Krillin reaccionó de inmediato —¡Yamcha, sueltala! Bulma solo bromea, ¿cierto?.— con algo de nerviosismo miró a su amiga mientras ella volteaba a verlo y ascendía. La chica tenía miedo y coraje a la vez.

Yamcha soltó a Bulma y avanzó hacia el registro primero, sin importarle los demás. Los chicos se registraron y participaron en las preliminaries. Posteriormente se dirigieron al comedor donde los esperaban Bulma con Ulon, Puar y el Maestro Roshi. La mujer de cabello negro no les quitaba la mirada de encima, hasta que camino hacia Yamcha y Ten.

—¿Dónde está? — pregunto de manera desafiante, golpeando la mesa y sumamente molesta.

—Disculpa cariño, no entiendo de qué hablas, ¿A quién estás buscando?— Preguntaba Yamcha, la intención era molestar a Bulma, pero ella ya pasaba de esas cosas, tenía preocupaciones mayores como la de saber de donde conocía a esa mujer.

De pronto un chasquido eléctrico en su mente, el sueño del templo de Kamisama, era la misma mujer que estaba en su sueño, piel blanca, esa voz chillona, la mirada aguerrida. Bulma sonrió pues tuvo el presentimiento de estar cerca de encontrar respuestas.

—No soy tu cariño,¿Dónde está Goku?— exigía con fuerza y los demás no sabían qué decir. Entonces Bulma se levantó y fue a hablar con la chica.

—Hola, soy Bulma.— saludaba amablemente la peliazul a la mujer misteriosa.

—¡No me interesa tu nombre, quiero saber donde demonios esta Goku!.— refunfuñaba la mujer, pues Bulma no era la persona que ella esperaba que le diera una explicación.

Bulma la alejo un poco de la gente y la miro a los ojos. —Goku ya no está aquí.— el semblante serio de Bulma asustó a la chica de blanca tez y comenzó a llorar. —Calma, calma, no está muerto, solo…. — Bulma hizo una pausa mientras que la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas y la miraba atónita. —Goku está vivo, tiene que estarlo, solo que se lo llevó un ser malvado y tenemos que rescatarlo.— Bulma la miraba buscando respuestas en la chica de su Epifania.

—Y ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo lo rescatamos?.— la mujer se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—No lo se…— miraba al suelo mientras escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, le parecía conocida, era áspera, nasal y sobre todo…mencionó a su amigo.

—Me encargaré de destruir al mocoso son Goku, esperaba verlo por aquí para dar seguimiento, pero no ha aparecido ese rufián.— un hombre entrado en años, con aspecto poco amable, barbado y con un monóculo… Bulma intentaba recordar ese rostro, era familiar, ya lo había visto en alguna parte.

De pronto sonó el teléfono del sujeto misterioso y contestó de inmediato.

—Hola…. si, excelente, tráelo al laboratorio, iniciaremos pruebas de inmediato.— el hombre colgó su teléfono y Bulma al fin pudo ubicarlo, era el doctor Gero, un brillante científico a quien, sin querer habían molestado hace tiempo.

El Dr. Gero comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y un impulso hizo que Bulma saliera corriendo tras él, como pudo, lo alcanzó e imprudente, comenzó a hablar.

—Disculpe, Dr. Gero, soy Bulma, no se si me recuerde, soy la amiga de Goku…— en ese momento, su poderoso cerebro reaccionó y se dio cuenta que se había metido en problemas. Solo cruzaba los dedos para no recibir una respuesta adversa y que tomara todo con calma.

El Dr. Gero la miró de arriba a abajo, analizando su rostro y tratando de recordarla. El nombre de Goku saltó de inmediato. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que trataban de timarlo. Al final del día, era una de las mentes humanas más brillantes y la gente siempre buscaba sacar provecho, ademas sabia que lo acababa de mencionar, podía ser solo una aficionada. —Escucha muchacha, no tengo tiempo para autógrafos.— Cortante, Gero siguió su camino y dejó a la joven con la palabra en la boca. Acto seguido, Bulma, bastante molesta; corrió hacia él y con su ya definido carácter lo abordó nuevamente.

—¡Escúcheme, soy la hija del Dr. Briefs, los dueños de corporación Cápsula.! Necesito que me escuche.— gritaba Bulma en afán de hacerse notar con el científico. Gero detuvo su marcha, la miró de reojo.—Déjale tus datos a mi asistente. Se comunicarán contigo, ahora si me disculpan, llevo prisa.— El Dr. Gero avanzó a la salida y se subió a su avión, despegó y desapareció en el cielo.

—Bulma, ¿Qué haremos ahora?— Milk la miraba preocupada, triste, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Bulma tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente. —Te prometo que los encontraremos, así tenga que recorrer el universo entero. ¡Te juro que lo haremos.!— Ambas chicas se fundieron en un abrazo y posteriormente caminaron a observar el torneo.

Al finalizar, Milk decidió ir a la ciudad del oeste con Bulma, estaba decidida a encontrar a Goku sin importarle el tiempo que necesitara.

En un lugar no muy lejano, dos hermanos se encontraban creando caos en su escuela preparatoria. Una chica rubia, de ojos azul brillante y apariencia ruda, se encargaba de estafar a los maestros de su escuela, mientras su gemelo de cabello oscuro, vandalizaba la escuela sin temor a cualquier reprimenda. Eran los gemelos Lápiz y Lazuli. Entraban y salían de la correccional como si fuera un centro de juegos.

Los hermanos eran huérfanos desde hacía ya varios años, siempre estaban juntos y eran el terror de las casas de acogida. Para este momento, estaban a punto de terminar en la calle, pero un alma caritativa les dio una última oportunidad a este par de delincuentes.

Descendió el avión del Dr. Gero, el buen samaritano que había decidido adoptarlos, los llevaría con él a su mansión y se veía un futuro prometedor.

—Mira nada más, ahora pasaremos de ser los más buscados por la policía a ser estrellas de Instagram.— Se burlaba Lazuli al ver la facha de la gente de Gero, aunque no le disgustaba para nada la idea de ser una chica de la alta sociedad. Lápiz no reaccionó, la verdad no le importaba, el muchacho solo quería divertirse.

Ambos abordaron el avión sin saber lo que el destino les tenía deparado. Tras unas horas de vuelo descendieron en los laboratorios del Dr. Gero, ni bien acababan de llegar, les pusieron un brazalete a cada uno, les cambiaron la ropa por un traje especial de entrenamiento y les tomaron muestras de sangre.

Fueron escaneados físicamente de manera exhaustiva y posteriormente pasaron a un campo de entrenamiento. A partir de ese momento, su agenda era estricta. Todos los días despertaban de madrugada para ser alimentados con una dieta especial y posteriormente entrenar. Después eran revisados y valorados. Les hacían escaneos de sus partes más débiles, y los presionaban al punto de destruir esas partes e ir reconstruyendo. Se estaban convirtiendo en androides, así como varios de los reclusos de ese centro de entrenamiento.

El Dr. Gero por fin aceptó una cita con Bulma y su padre, si bien los deseos de Gero estaban enfocados en Goku y en destruirlo para vengarse, estaba de acuerdo en que nunca obtendría lo que deseaba si el chiquillo no estaba en la tierra y deseaba aniquilarlo con sus propias manos. Fue así que aceptó unir sus fuerzas con corporación cápsula para agilizar el desarrollo de una nueva nave, con la velocidad suficiente para poder cruzar el universo y hallar a los saiyajin.

Bulma comenzó a trabajar arduamente en la construcción de la nave, Milk se enfocaba en sus estudios y en el entrenamiento con los demás muchachos y el desarrollo quedaría listo en unos pocos meses.

En alguna parte del universo, los saiyajin aún estaban vivos… apenas. Vegeta había ideado un plan para derrotar a Freezer; reunir a todos los saiyajin vivos en el universo. Tal vez no serían muchos, pero había una antigua leyenda. El dios saiyajin, necesitaba seis saiyajin para invocar a un dios, sería tan poderoso que podría liberarlos. Aún así, ellos debían entregar los planetas que les solicitaban para cubrir su cuota, era parte de ser esclavo nuevamente. Se encontraban en un planeta lejano donde había fauna bastante poderosa y en extremo peligrosa.

—No se que diantres le ve la lagartija a este planeta, no hay nada.— decía Nappa con total desdén hacia su entorno, el aire era pestilente y la vegetación muy densa y tóxica para la piel saiyajin.

—Pues a mi me parece que es un buen lugar de entrenamiento, recuerden que entre más cercanos a morir en batalla y curarnos, nos hacemos más fuertes, ¿No es así, Vegeta?.— sonreía Goku con sus ánimos de casi suicidio, pero tenía razón, entre más daño, se volvían más poderosos. Vegeta únicamente lo miro de reojo y siguió su camino. Iba enfocado en el objetivo que solicitó Freezer, la semilla de la vida.

Los saiyajin se introdujeron en lo más denso del bosque, la semilla se encontraba en el único fruto del árbol más viejo de aquel bosque, un bosque lleno de peligrosas criaturas, no eran tan fuertes pero si muy venenosas y una mordida podría causar la muerte en pocos minutos. No estaban para perder a nadie.

—¿Que no es más fácil volar para encontrar el objetivo y largarnos?.— Preguntaba Radditz algo desesperado por el picor que causaba la maleza en su cuerpo. —Las criaturas aquí son muy tóxicas para los saiyajin, es mejor que no noten nuestra presencia o podría irnos muy mal.—Comentaba Nappa con gran naturalidad. —¿Y como es que sabes tanto del universo Nappa?— Goku quedaba intrigado, ya que Nappa siempre tenía respuestas a las preguntas que hacía. —Si pusieras atención te darías cuenta, GoKu idiota.— señalaba Vegeta su rastreador, mientras los demás saiyajin se reían.

—Ay, ya sabes que no me gusta esa cosa Vegeta.— se quejaba Goku mientras se colocaba el rastreador para poder verificar la información del planeta.

—Vayan con cuidado, no queremos despertarlos.— Indicó Nappa, ya que el scutter mostraba grandes cantidades de ki bajos a su alrededor. Para Radditz, era un poco aburrido ir siguiendo los pasos de los demás, así que se estiró un poco y echó a andar olvidando poner cuidado, sin querer, pisó una rama, o lo que parecía una rama, fue un chillido agudo lo que se escuchó y se levantaron varios árboles que eran en realidad Gashoks, una especie de mezcla entre árbol y animal, comenzaron a atacar a los saiyajines con sus ramas, cada golpe abría la piel de los saiyajin y se introducía un poco de toxina, los paralizaba de a poco.

Ellos se defendían pero eran demasiados.—¡Huyan todos, yo me encargaré!— Gritaba Nappa mientras Goku ayudaba a Radditz a liberarse, Vegeta ascendió sin estar tan convencido pero emprendieron la huida. Nappa sonrió mientras estaba siendo estrangulado por las ramas de los Gashoks. —Ahora si sabandijas.— apuntó sus dedos e hizo una ráfaga explosiva que empujó a los saiyajin y destruyó gran parte del bosque.

Vegeta se levantó y sacudió el polvo. —Es un idiota, pudo haber destruido el objetivo.— continuó su marcha sin siquiera voltear a ver a los demás. —¡Oye Vegeta! ¿No vamos a ver si Nappa está bien?— Gritaba Goku, quien señalaba en la dirección de Nappa, Vegeta lo ignoró, no se detuvo a contestar nada. Raditz caminó hacia Goku y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. —No seas tonto.— e hizo una seña para que siguieran avanzando. Goku aún no se acostumbraba del todo al comportamiento saiyajin, se quedó parado un minuto pero decidió alcanzar a los demás.

Nappa por su lado paralizado y apenas concierne, yacía en el árido terreno que su ataque había dejado. Como pudo activó su scutter para que su nave se dirigiera al lugar y pudiera entrar en recuperación.

Raditz activo el scanner de su scutter y localizó el objetivo, despegó para llegar a lo alto de la copa del árbol y tomar la semilla, sin embargo no contaba con una presencia allí mismo. Era una cara conocida, —P.. ¿Papá?.—

Un saiyajin muy parecido a Goku de había presentado ante los ojos de Raditz. Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que el saiyajin misterioso sonrió. — No soy Bardock Niño, soy Turles.—

Los saiyajin miraron al extraño sin poder reconocerlo, se trataba de un ex soldado desertor, mismo que había sobrevivido al genocidio de su planeta y desde ese entonces estaba huyendo, conquistando planetas y vendiendolos como un pirata espacial.

Continuará…

Hola nuevamente, una disculpa por todo lo que tardé en escribir, muchas cosas pasaron y entre ellos un bloqueo que no me permitia seguir. En los comentarios de la historia, pues estamos iniciando la segunda parte, ahora vemos a nuestros protagonistas en diferentes historias… ¿será que se podrán encontrar de nuevo?...


End file.
